Whistle
by Ledayy
Summary: Era muy fácil identificar cuándo Diamond estaba nervioso. Se ponía a silbar sin razón alguna. — ¿Piensas acaso qué es cosa fácil? — preguntó el rubio — Ir con mi padre, mis tíos y compañía a presentarte como… Yaoi. Dia/Pearl
1. I

**Se me ocurrió esta historia cuando no tenía nada mejor que hacer y comencé a teclear lo que fuera. Y salió esto. **

**No sé cuantos capítulos serán, me hubiera gustado que el primero hubiera sido un poco más largo pero lo compensaré en los siguientes. **

**Advertencia: Este fic es Slash (ChicoxChico)**

**Pareja: Dia y Pearl (Por ahora nada más ellos dos)**

**Aclaraciones: Lo que está en **_Cursiva _**es flash back. **

**En este fic volveré a usar los nombres de Mary (la madre de Pearl) y Susy (la madre de Dia). Además, Hunt será el primo de Pearl. Tendrá relevancia en el fic un poco más adelante**

**Pokémon no es mío es de Satoshi Tajiri.**

* * *

**Whistle**

**Por L.E.D.A.Y.Y.**

I

Era un día lluvioso, oscuro y sobre todo aburrido. Así podía describir Pearl aquella mañana. Después de todo, lo más interesante que ocurría en Twinleaf eran los cambios bruscos de clima. Un día antes habían tenido un sol de los mil demonios.

—Pearl — escuchó el rubio a su derecha — ¿Podemos ir al lago?

— ¿Quieres ir al lago con este clima? — inquirió Pearl mirando a su amigo pelinegro

—Es por un buen motivo — respondió Diamond acercándose a la ventana desde donde su amigo observaba la amplia planicie — además, no está lloviendo tanto

—Deberíamos estar preparando nuestro nuevo acto — susurró el de ojos naranjas — solo quieres ir a recoger bayas al bosque

Diamond esbozó una tímida sonrisa. Por eso y otras cosas.

—Mi padre vendrá hoy de visita. Le hizo muy mal día

— ¿Palmer vendrá? — Preguntó el chico de las emociones — ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?

—Porque quieres conocerlo — Dia no comprendió — siempre que mi padre regresa a casa, hay una terrible pelea. Y no quiero involucrarte

Diamond soltó un bufido, sentándose en el sillón de su sala. Su madre había ido a comprar algunas cosas al mercado y lo único que Pearl hacía era ver por la ventana. Habiendo tantas cosas interesantes que hacer los dos solos ¿Por qué no quería presentarlo a su familia? A su madre la conocía desde su infancia pero no sabía absolutamente nada de los otros integrantes. Deseaba conocer, no sé, algún primo, tío o algo parecido.

—A veces pienso que te avergüenzas de mi — comentó el pelinegro buscando una mejor reacción por parte de su amigo

— ¿Avergonzarme? — Pearl lo miró con el ceño fruncido — ¿Piensas acaso qué es cosa fácil? Ir con mi padre, mis tíos y compañía a presentarte como… ¡Me matarían! O peor, te matarían a ti

El rubio soltó un suspiro, sentándose al lado de su amigo. No lo culpaba por sentirse así. Las acciones de Pearl indicaban eso, aunque estaba seguro de que en el fondo su amigo le daba la razón. Tomó su mano, intentando borrar la herida.

— ¿Te hubiera gustado que yo te escondiera? — Masculló el pelinegro — a mi padre le pareció perfecto

—Pues claro, tu padre te vio crecer, me conoce desde hace años y sabe que soy la mejor opción. Sin embargo, el mío tiene una imagen muy realzada de mí. Después de salvar Sinnoh, dominar a Palkia. Cree que soy un héroe

—Eres un héroe — lo interrumpió Dia

—El punto es — dijo Pearl mirando la mesa de centro, en su casa tenía una fotografía en ese preciso lugar — ¿Quién fue el primero en criticar a mi primo?

—Tu padre — admitió el pelinegro

— ¿Qué fue lo que dijo de él?

—Que era un monstruo y no merecía estar en la familia — contestó el chico — y que eso lo sacó del lado de tu madre

El rubio asintió. Recordando todavía las frías palabras de su progenitor.

—_Siempre supe que ese chico era un anormal — decía Palmer en una de sus visitas, dos años atrás _

— _¿Podrías dejar en paz al pobre de Hunt? — Preguntó su esposa — Pearl, no le hagas mucho caso a tu padre, no tiene nada mejor de qué hablar_

—_Pearl debe escucharme — argumentó el hombre — debe aprender que hay ciertas personas extrañas y desequilibradas en el mundo como su primo favorito ¿No te da miedo que vaya a reclutarlo?_

— _¿Reclutar? — Inquirió la mujer — ¿Crees que es el ejército? Hijo, termina de cenar y sube a tu cuarto_

— _¿Podemos dejar de fingir que tengo seis años y no me doy cuenta de que hablan?_

_El matrimonio dejó de comer y miró al joven. Tenía quince años y tal vez si deberían dejarlo opinar._

—_Hunt me lo dijo antes que a cualquiera de ustedes — soltó Pearl — y yo no hice tanto escándalo_

_Palmer se puso de pie de un salto. _

— _¿Te lo dijo? ¿Desde cuándo? ¿Por qué no nos contaste?_

—_Era algo muy personal — respondió Pearl con calma, presintiendo la reacción de su padre — él debía contarlo cuando estuviera listo_

— _¿Contarlo? No estamos hablando de decir un secreto obvio, hijo ¡Salió del clóset! — bramó Palmer cada vez más enojado_

—_Un clóset en el cual nunca debió entrar — farfulló el rubio _

_Lo siguiente que pasó también era predecible. Su padre se puso como loco, peleó con su madre y salió de la casa jurando nunca más volver. Para regresar a la mañana siguiente por sus cosas y planear una nueva visita dentro de algunos años. El rubio vio a su padre partir de nuevo. Sin estar seguro de poder llamar padre a un completo desconocido que lo iba a ver cada dos malditos años. _

— ¿Sigues pensando que es buena idea presentártelo?

Diamond desvió la mirada, con las mejillas completamente rojas. Tenía miedo por una posible, más bien obvia, mala reacción. Pero no le agradaba estar con Pearl a escondidas de su familia. Debían contarles de su relación.

— ¿Me ayudarás a hacer la cena? — cambió el tema Diamond

Pearl vio como su novio entraba a la cocina, con un aura sumamente triste. Maldita sea, odiaba verlo así. Lo siguió a los pocos segundos. El chico ya empezaba a sacar algunos ingredientes del refrigerador cuando Pearl lo abrazó por la espalda, entrelazando sus manos frente a su ombligo.

—Hagamos un trato — inició Pearl — me dejas decidir que veremos hoy en la noche en la televisión y te presentaré a mi padre

El rostro de Diamond se iluminó ¿Qué más daba no ver a Taurina Omega una noche?

**.-.-.**

—Te noto muy emocionado, Palmer — decía Argenta a su compañero As del frente batalla de Sinnoh — ¿Hace cuanto que no ves a tu hijo?

—Dos años — contestaba emocionado el hombre, teniendo su ya muy acostumbrado lapsus de amnesia en lo referente a las peleas que causaba cada vez que regresa a casa

—Tú hijo debe ser muy guapo — dijo Dahlia, As de la ruleta de batalla, mirando una fotografía antigua de Pearl

—Lo es — se enorgulleció Palmer — será todo un rompecorazones

**.-.-.**

—Detente — jadeó Diamond logrando recuperar el aliento. Apartándose antes de que el rubio volviera a unir sus labios con él — tenemos que hacer la cena

Pearl sonrió de lado, soltando al pelinegro. Se veía tan lindo cuando se negaba.

—Ya regresé — gritaba la madre de Diamond entrando a la casa. Siempre avisaba de su llegada desde que una desafortunada tarde vio como su hijo era devorado a besos por su mejor amigo, novio y vecino — Pearl, tu madre te recuerda que debes regresar a casa a las ocho para recibir a tu padre

—Quiero presentarle a Diamond — dijo el chico ayudándole a la mujer con las bolsas del mercado

La mujer se detuvo de golpe, dejando caer incluso una de las bolsas. Luego esbozó una sonrisa y abrazó al chico, viendo a su hijo en la cocina. Finalmente lo había convencido.

**.-.-.**

Era muy fácil identificar cuándo Diamond estaba nervioso. Se ponía a silbar sin razón alguna. El reloj casi daba las ocho y el pelinegro casi terminaba de silbar una sinfonía de Beethoven. Los pokémon de Pearl miraban ansiosos la puerta, seguros de la pelea que surgiría en unas horas. No se la perderían por nada.

—Cálmate, le agradarás — dijo Pearl

Su madre soltó un suspiro. No tan segura como su hijo.

El timbre sonó. Y ahí, detrás de la puerta, estaba Palmer.

* * *

**Bueno, eso fue todo por este capítulo. Espero pronto subir el segundo. Cualquier duda que les surgiera después de leer esto pueden preguntarme. Prometo responder.**

**Si les gustó esta historia y quieren que la continue dejen un review. Se los agradeceré de todo corazón.**


	2. II

**Por un momento dudé sobre si debía o no continuar con esta historia. Pero me es imposible resistirme a estos dos. Tengo preparados otros dos capítulos pero creo que la historia si será un poco larga.**

**Quiero dedicar el capítulo a Sakhory y a loly-chan por haber comentado en el anterior. Muchas gracias.**

**Advertencia: Esta historia es Yaoi (ChicoxChico)**

**Pareja: Los mejores comediantes del mundo. Dia y Pearl.**

**Habrá unas explicaciones sobre el capítulo en la parte de abajo por si tienen alguna duda ahí sea contestada. **

**Pokémon no es mío es de Satoshi Tajiri.**

* * *

II

Su sonrisa era sincera. De verdad amaba a su hijo, pero cada vez lo conocía menos. Nunca le vio interés de entrenador, siempre juró ser comediante. Y de la noche a la mañana tenía un equipo muy poderoso y había recorrido toda la región. Le abrazó primero que a Mary, sintiéndose realizado a través de su hijo. Su mayor sueño era que Pearl pudiera reemplazarle en la torre de batalla y después de demostrar semejante habilidad en la pelea contra Giratina estaba seguro de que se convertiría en el próximo As del frente.

—Has crecido tanto — dijo Palmer rompiendo el abrazo, comparando la altura de ambos — ya casi me alcanzas, hijo

Diamond se había quedado mudo, sintiendo que desencajaba totalmente en esa reunión familiar. Mary se interpuso entre su esposo y su hijo, dándole una sonrisa a Palmer, una que distaba de ser alegre. Pearl le extendió la mano a su novio, mientras más rápido lo dijera más rápido sería la pelea y la despedida.

—Padre, quiero que conozcas…

—Te he dicho que me llames papá — lo corrigió Palmer como si volviera a ser un niño

—Papá — enmendó el rubio de mala gana — Ya has visto muchas veces a Dia, pero nunca te lo había podido presentar como se debe

—Mucho gusto — Palmer le estrujó la mano que Diamond le tendió

—Igualmente — respondió de forma educada el pelinegro

—Quería presentarte a Diamond porque él es…

— ¿Por qué no vamos a la sala? Estoy segura de que debes tener muchas cosas que contarnos — interrumpió Mary el saludo

La mujer le dio una mirada enojada a su hijo en cuanto su esposo se volteó. Recriminándole ser tan directo. Necesitaban tiempo para prepararlo, convivir un poco en familia, no correrlo así de feo. Pearl rodó los ojos siguiendo a su padre hacia la sala. Lo menos que quería era escuchar alguna narración exagerada sobre su última batalla y como los entrenadores de ahora son tan patéticos que no logran pasar de la segunda ronda de peleas. Hunt si que era buen entrenador, su Magby era muy poderoso ¿Qué habrá sido de él? Trató de borrar esa pregunta de su mente, su padre enloquecería de nuevo si escuchaba ese nombre.

—Quizás fue muy rápido — comentó Mary aprovechando su soledad con Diamond — Palmer es un poco egoísta y si algo no le gusta es capaz de ser muy cruel

—No lo dudo señora — respondió el pelinegro — su hijo es igual en ese aspecto

Ambos rieron ante el comentario. Al ingresar a la sala vieron a padre e hijo sentados uno al lado del otro, en la misma posición y con las mismas expresiones en la cara. Eso volvió a sacarles una risa, y más cuando preguntaron al unísono qué era tan chistoso.

—Dahlia es el As que menos ha sido derrotada — empezó a contar Palmer — Argenta es su opuesto, la derrotan casi siempre, aunque es la más difícil de acceder. Con el castillo casi no tengo relación y Thorton no es muy comunicativo que digamos, parece más que le hablas a una computadora

Dia escuchaba con una sonrisa, el nerviosismo había pasado. Palmer parecía muy buena gente. Pearl en cambio se notaba cada vez más incómodo, claro que era incómodo. Estaba a punto de revelarle a su padre su sexualidad.

—Pero no vine a contar mis aventuras — dijo Palmer haciendo un gesto con la mano para desviar la atención que recibía — quiero saber un poco más de mi hijo. Y qué mejor forma que conociendo a su mejor amigo

Dia se puso rojo de inmediato, Pearl contuvo las ganas de no golpearse en la frente. Todo menos eso, Diamond fallaría el interrogatorio. Mary miró por todos lados, intentando encontrar un buen tema con el cual cerrar esa idea. No lo consiguió a tiempo.

—Dime ¿Por qué te hiciste amigo de Pearl? Está bien que son vecinos, pero espero que no sea solo por eso

—P-Pues… y-yo — el pelinegro sintió unas tremendas ganas de silbar, así podría ocupar su boca en algo más productivo. Sí, productivo. Besar a Pearl era muy productivo. Eso solo logró sonrojarlo todavía más — Es simpático

Pearl alzó un ceja ¿Esa era su gran explicación? Palmer pareció contento con la respuesta.

—Sin duda alguna, tiene un talento innato para los chistes, talento que heredó de mi — genial, ahora Palmer era arrogante, estaba regresando a la normalidad — aunque yo no tuve la oportunidad de desarrollar esa habilidad

—También es… — carajo ¿Para qué hablabas Dia? Anda, termina la frase "También es muy apuesto" — muy buen amigo. Siempre me apoya en todo

Justo a tiempo te saliste por la tangente. Palmer comenzaba a cambiar su rostro alegre por uno confundido. Pearl sentía que sufriría un paro cardiaco si su novio volvía a abrir la boca.

—Lealtad y fuerza de voluntad — citó Palmer como si fuera un poema — son las características de mi familia. Combinándolas con las de Mary, una belleza impactante, han creado a un digno sucesor

— ¿Sucesor? — inquirió Pearl sin saber si deseaba oír la respuesta

—Pues claro ¿Creías que me encargaría de la torre de batalla para siempre?

**.-.-.**

—Señor Handsome — decía Platina saliendo al balcón del hotel en el que se hospedaba en el frente batalla — Creo que ya puede dejar de seguirme. Nuestra misión ha acabado

—Solo pasaba a saludarla, señorita — respondió el agente policial — no quiero que piense que la estoy acosando o algo parecido. Tengo muchos casos que investigar pero decidí tomarme una semana libre de vacaciones, pasear, relajarme… ¿Qué mejor que el frente batalla? Hay grandiosos entrenadores aquí y tengo entendido que usted desea participar de nuevo con algún compañero en la torre de batalla

—Eso deseaba — respondió Berlitz haciendo espacio para que Handsome baja del techo y se apoyara en el balcón — pero el señor Palmer salió del frente. Dijeron que iba a visitar a Pearl

La Empoleon de Platina reaccionó al escuchar ese nombre, sonriendo y pasando una aleta por el listón que ganó gracias a la elección de movimientos del rubio y los maravillosos Poffins de Dia.

— ¿A quién querías como compañero? — preguntó Handsome

—Invité a unos amigos de Hoenn, otros Dex Holders. Emerald ganó todos los símbolos en esa región, juntos le ganaremos a quien sea — dijo Platina enorgulleciéndose también de ser una Holder

Lopunny estaba afuera de su pokeball y se acariciaba las orejas frente a un espejo. Era muy vanidosa y peleaba constantemente con Empoleon. Peleas que Rapidash debía evitar cada vez más seguido. Les hacía falta un poco de compañía masculina y Platina lo sentía, por eso decidió invitar a Emerald, Ruby y Sapphire. Quizás un poco de convivencia con otros pokémon lograría calmarlas.

—Aplazaron su viaje hasta pasado mañana, cuando Palmer regrese

— ¿Pasado mañana? ¿Qué hará hasta entonces? — inquirió el hombre

—Entrenar y entrenar — respondió la chica Berlitz — pensar en una estrategia, ver algunos combates, hay muchas cosas que hacer en el frente batalla

—Pensé que invitaría a sus dos amigos, se lleva muy bien con ambos — insinuó Handsome

—Usted lo ha dicho, amigos. Solo eso. No tengo interés por ninguno. Y menos después de aquel día — dijo la chica invitando al hombre a pasar a la habitación, recordando un lejano día en que sus amigos visitaron su mansión — ¿Quiere un poco de té y galletas?

—No gracias, estoy bien así. A pesar de estar de vacaciones sigo muy preocupado. Están pasando cosas en Unova… podría necesitar la ayuda de ustedes tres muy pronto — comentó Handsome divagando ligeramente, hablando más para él

—Estaríamos encantados de ayudarle — se ofreció amablemente la chica — y estoy segura de que los demás Holders también

Handsome esbozó una sonrisa, aceptando a fin de cuentas, la taza de té ofrecida.

**.-.-.**

— ¿Quería verme, señor? — preguntaba un chico de cabello castaño, ojos azules como el mar y vestido con un elegante traje

—Así es Jimmy — respondió un hombre de treinta y pocos, dejando a un lado unos papeles en su escritorio — ¿Cómo van los experimentos del proyecto nuevo?

—Más o menos — admitió el chico — aún no logran hacer que funcione el aparato y cada intento provoca una nube de sustancias tóxicas. Pronto tendremos que desinfectar el laboratorio si queremos evitar una enfermedad pulmonar entre los trabajadores

—Perfecto — exclamó el superior, desconcertando al joven — desinfectemos el laboratorio. Esta compañía tiene mejores cosas que hacer en los próximos días

— ¿Mejores cosas? — Jimmy se notaba sumamente confundido

—Dime, James ¿Cuál es el objetivo de Marina's Inc.? — preguntó el jefe levantándose del escritorio, mirando por el gran vitral que tenía a sus espaldas, desde el cual se podía observar el faro de ciudad Sunyshore

—Mejorar la calidad de vida de las personas con tecnología de vanguardia amable con el medio ambiente — recitó el chico recordando la placa que había en el lobby del edificio

—Exacto — lo felicitó Alonso — esa es nuestra misión. Y ahora dime ¿Mejorar la calidad de vida de la personas incluye sus momentos de recreación?

Ahora entendía por donde iba la cosa.

—Hice un trato con los dueños del frente batalla de implementar nuevas tecnologías en sus áreas, ya sabes, un mejor sistema de ruleta, formas más rápidas de acceder a los pokémon en la fábrica de batalla. Pasado mañana iremos a supervisar que todo esté bien

— ¿Qué no tenemos empleados que hagan eso? — inquirió James

—Esa es una mala actitud — masculló Alonso — el presidente Julio. Que en paz descanse. Te habría azotado de haberte escuchado. Nosotros somos la imagen de Marina's Inc. Jóvenes, responsables y exitosos y la imagen…

—Es todo — completó el clásico discurso de Alonso — la imagen de Marina's Inc. lo es todo

Alonso esbozó una sonrisa. Su asistente personal no era tan tonto después de todo. Dudó bastante en contratarlo por tener solo 17 años pero resultó más productivo que cualquier otro hombre en esa empresa. Marina's Inc. El orgullo de ciudad Sunyshore.

**.-.-.**

— ¿A qué viniste? — inquirió Pearl en un tono bastante brusco

—A visitarte — respondió mecánicamente Palmer, sabiendo que su respuesta era una vil mentira y que su hijo no le creía — pero pensé que, aprovechando la visita podría plantearte un futuro muy brillante. Como el nuevo As del frente batalla. El amo de la torre Pearl

El rubio, en vez de alegrarse, como cualquier persona normal supondría. Sintió una terrible decepción, demostrándose dicha emoción en una sombría sonrisa. Diamond supo antes que cualquier otro en esa sala lo que pasaría a continuación. Las palabras de Pearl se habían convertido en su mayor arma desde que aprendió a dejar a un lado los castigos físicos. Apenado por los años de maltrato a su mejor amigo. Y con una sola frase el frágil lazo entre padre e hijo estaba por ser cortado para siempre.

—No quiero — respondió Pearl

La sonrisa de su padre se borró y fue reemplazada por una horrible mueca en un parpadeo. ¿Decepción? No ¿Enojo? Quizás ¿Ira? Eso sin duda.

— ¿Qué quieres decir? — preguntó el hombre, apretando los puños para no agarrar a su hijo del cuello y zarandearlo

—No quiero ser el Amo de la torre — continuó Pearl con una calma irritante — me niego. Tendría que dejar a mi madre y a Diamond ¿No es así?

—Por supuesto — confirmó Palmer — pero eso es solo un pequeño sacrificio. La satisfacción de ser el entrenador más poderoso de ese lugar es suficiente para mantenerte de pie y feliz

—O sea que prefieres encerrarte en una torre y tener peleas día y noche en vez de cuidar a tu hijo ¿Eso te hace más feliz? — Diamond contenía las ganas de callarlo, el hilo seguía estirándose

—Tú eres el perfecto sucesor…

— ¿Sucesor? ¿Para qué querría serlo? ¿Para regresar a casa cada dos putos años? A menos claro que cancele una visita y haga esperar a mi madre otros cuatro antes de volver a verla. Dejando que mi hijo se críe en soledad, sin una figura paterna — presionaba las heridas con impactante frialdad y contenía las ganas de llorar, hablaba finalmente de su triste y solitaria infancia — por mi puedes quedarte con el maldito puesto

— ¡No te estoy preguntando!

Ahí estaba el explosivo carácter de Palmer. Conducta que por suerte Pearl aprendió a controlar a tiempo antes de dañar a alguien cercano ¿Y así quería decirle que Diamond era su novio? Cuando no podían ni tener una conversación normal y mucho menos ponerse de acuerdo en algo.

—No lo haré — sentenció Pearl

El hilo se rompió.

Lo siguiente que el rubio supo era ser elevado del suelo, ver directamente los ojos de su padre y sentir que se asfixiaba con su propia bufanda verde. Palmer lo había sujetado de esa prenda, alzándolo a la altura de su rostro.

—Eres un desastre — masculló más furioso que nunca — sabía que los genes de tu madre eran malos ¡Pero esto es el colmo! Primero Hunt, luego tú ¿Qué sigue? ¿A quién perderemos ahora?

—No puedes perder lo que nunca has tenido — respondió el rubio soltándose del posesivo agarre

Los ojos de Palmer atravesaban a su hijo y llegaban hasta su silencioso amigo. Diamond no podía evitar sentirse culpable. No tenía realmente culpa de la pelea pero el simple hecho de estar presente le sembraba dicho sentimiento. El hombre giró sobre sus talones y caminó hecho una verdadera fiera hacia la puerta.

—Palmer, espera — suplicó Mary — ¿Te irás así nada más? ¿Después de no vernos durante tanto tiempo?

—Volveré cuando él decida aceptar el cargo que es suyo desde nacimiento — bramó el rubio cruzando el umbral, rumbo a una oscura; aunque ya no tan lluviosa, noche

**.-.-.**

En el pueblo Solaceon un chico saltaba por una ventana. Traía dos mochilas, una en su espalda y otra en una mano. Cayó en el pasto secamente, de haber sido concreto se habría lastimado, pero el suave pasto evitó una herida. Se levantó de un salto y salió corriendo lo más rápido que pudo, con miedo a que su madre se despertara. Ser descubierto no solo acarrearía un castigo, si no que cerraría por completo era maravillosa ventana llamada oportunidad. Se quitó un mechón de cabello turquesa de la cara y la pokeball que cargaba en el cuello se abrió. Una hermosa Glaceon surgió con un destello de luz.

—Glaceon — la regañó el chico — te dije que no salieras, Maisy. Podrían habernos visto

La evolución de Eevee soltó un bufido, siguiendo a su entrenador por aquel paisaje desolado. Solo se escuchaban pequeños murmullos de los Unown que pasaban la noche en su cueva lejana a los humanos. Pasaron frente a la guardería, viendo dormir a muchos pokémon que había ido ahí a ser más fuertes, incluso algunos tenían huevos o crías. Sin embargo él ya no era una cría. Iba a dominar el mundo, todos lo conocerían. Y no quedarían dudas en todo Sinnoh de que él era el mejor entrenador del mundo. Su mochila dijo otra cosa, pesada por su pasión secreta.

Rosie había escuchado ruido en el cuarto de su hijo, pero no era tonta como para no saber que llevaba dos meses planeando su gran huída. Ella no sería quien rompiera la ilusión del chico. Después de todo, siempre había sido muy rebelde. Ese tinte de cabello, actitudes diferentes, gustos femeninos. Que se fuera, al cabo si le iba mal, siempre podría regresar a casa.

— ¿Ves eso Maisy? — Preguntó el chico llegando casi a ciudad Hearthome — Esa es nuestra nueva vida, de ciudad en ciudad. Aunque primero tenemos una prueba que superar y alguien con quien reencontrarnos

El pokémon de tipo hielo soltó un gruñido de aceptación.

**.-.-.**

—Lo lamento — se disculpaba Diamond unos minutos después, abriendo con lentitud la puerta

—No quiero que me veas así — exclamó el rubio dándole la espalda, estaba recostado en la cama y obviamente había llorado. Aunque él se encargara en desmentirlo no podía engañar a su novio — además, no es tu culpa

—Claro que lo es — exclamó el pelinegro conteniendo las lágrimas, sentándose en la orilla de la cama — si yo no te retuviera aquí podrías ser el Amo de la torre

Pearl se giró, dejando ver sus ojos rojos de tanto llorar. Tomó la mano de Diamond y la puso en su pecho. El pelinegro pudo sentir claramente los latidos de su corazón.

— ¿Cómo voy a apartarme de la persona por la que mi corazón late? — Preguntó — Podré arrepentirme de muchas cosas en mi vida Diamond, pero jamás me arrepentiré de enamorarme de ti

Diamond se puso rojo hasta las orejas, sintiendo como el latido del corazón de Pearl se aceleraba. El rubio estiró la otra mano, sintiendo el pecho de su novio y como se iba poniendo cada vez más nervioso, con un corazón latiendo más aprisa que el suyo.

—Te amo — susurró Dia inclinándose para besar al rubio

El beso fue superficial, un simple rose, porque casi de inmediato Pearl se hizo a un lado y recostó al pelinegro en la cama. Puso una mano en cada hombro, inmovilizando a Diamond. Sus labios volvieron a unirse de una manera más apasionada, casi queriéndole sacar el alma al otro. Un gemido quedó ahogado en el beso.

Lo siguiente que supieron fue estar ambos recostados en esa cama, completamente desnudos, con la ropa esparcida por todos lados de la habitación. Diamond apoyó la cabeza en el pecho de Pearl, escuchando de nuevo esa hermosa melodía que eran sus latidos. Siempre cedía a sus encantos, Palmer en parte tenía razón, Pearl era simplemente irresistible. Además, no quería presumir ni nada parecido, pero era muy bueno haciendo el amor. Tampoco era como si tuviera con quien compararlo. La primera vez de Diamond fue con Pearl, y el rubio también perdió la virginidad con su amigo, unos años antes.

—Estoy seguro de que mañana será un mejor día — comentó Diamond empezando a sentir sueño, bostezando un poco — debería avisarle a mamá que me quedaré aquí

—Seguramente mi madre ya le habló — dijo Pearl esbozando una pequeña sonrisa — no es sorda, Diamond. Escuchó tus gemidos

El pelinegro se puso rojo a más no poder, se alejó del rubio y le dio la espalda, tapándose con la sábana. Pearl rió un poco y se le acercó, abrazándolo por la espalda. Pegándose, tal vez demasiado, a su cuerpo. Diamond dejó atrás su enojo, aceptando el contacto, quedándose lentamente dormido, embriagado por el delicioso aroma masculino de su novio. Sabiendo que Pearl vigilaría su sueño.

Soñó que silbaba. Eso será un mal augurio.

—Sé que ayer fue una mala noche — empezó Mary mientras servía el desayuno — bueno, hasta que Diamond fue a consolarte…

El mencionado se encogió un poco en su asiento, aunque la mujer no le recriminaba nada, le avergonzaba haber hecho esas cosas con ella en la casa.

—… en fin — continuó Mary — tengo un presentimiento

— ¿Crees que mi padre no volverá a insistir con que sea su reemplazo? — se aventuró Pearl, sabiendo que eso era imposible

—No, creo que alguien más vendrá a visitarte

Esta vez no tocaron a la puerta, esta se abrió totalmente de un portazo. Pearl abrió los ojos a más no poder, tanto por la persona que había del otro lado como por su aspecto físico.

— ¡Primo Hunt! — gritó el rubio incrédulo

* * *

**Pequeñas explicaciones:**

**Marina's Inc. Es una empresa en ciudad Sunyshore (En españa Ciudad Marina) que se encarga de probar todos los nuevos inventos. Es la causante de esa avanzada tecnología en esa ciudad. Su antiguo presidente, Julio, murió de un infarto unos meses antes. El que había sido su socio, Alonso, asumió el cargo. Jimmy trabaja ahí desde hace casi un año y ha sido el mejor asistente de la historia de la empresa. **

**¿De dónde saqué esa historia? La primera historia yaoi que yo escribí fue sobre Dia y Pearl. Eso fue hace tres años y medio. La dividí en doce partes y la onceava, trataba sobre Marina's Inc. De ahí saqué a esos personajes y los incluí aquí. Creo que nunca publicaré es historia aquí en Fanfiction pero podría hacerlo si aumenta el público de esta pareja. **

**De nuevo gracias si leyeron hasta aquí, pronto les traeré un nuevo capítulo y ya que andan por aquí ¿Por qué no dejar un review? De verdad me hacen querer actualizar más rápido.**


	3. III

**Les traigo un nuevo capítulo de esta historia. Pues sí, la verdad esto será mucho más que solo una confesión. Finalmente aparece el personaje de Hunt (Que en lo personal es uno de mis favoritos) Originalmente Hunt era una persona seria y formal. Aquí es todo lo contrario. Lo entenderán cuando lo lean. **

**Muchas gracias a Sakhory, loly-chan y Hyesu por comentar el cap anterior. De verdad me animan.  
**

**Advertencia: Ya saben que el fic es yaoi pero no está de más repetirlo**

**Pareja: Dia y Pearl. A partir del siguiente ya incluiré otras**

**Pokémon no es mío, es de Satoshi Tajiri.**

* * *

III

— ¡Pearl! — gritó el chico dejando caer las dos pesadas mochilas, avanzando a zancadas hacia su amado primo. No esperó a que se levantara de la mesa para lanzarse hacia él — te he extrañado tanto, llevo siglos atrapado en ese maldito pueblo Solaceon

—Buenos días, Hunt — saludó Mary con una naturalidad asombrosa, era como si ya lo supiera. Pero no se debía a ese supuesto presentimiento. La verdad era que Rosie, su hermana, le había avisado la noche anterior de la fuga de su hijo

—Muy buenos días tía Mary — respondió el chico abrazándola con menos énfasis que al rubio — sigue tan hermosa como siempre

—Deja de halagarme ¿Has comido algo en el camino? — preguntó, dejando ver sin querer el conocimiento de sus acciones

— ¿Cómo? ¡Madre! Maldita sea, pensé que de verdad me estaba fugando — soltó el chico decepcionado, dejándose caer en una silla

Diamond lo miró de pies a cabeza, sabiendo que su novio hacia exactamente lo mismo. El Hunt que Pearl había conocido y con el que había crecido ya no era el mismo. Antes era más "normal". Su cabello era rubio también, pero de un pálido extraño. Sus ojos amarillos igual de pálidos y una tez tan blanca que parecía de fantasma. Muchas veces los profesores creían que estaba gravemente enfermo. Pero esa vitalidad descartaba dicha posibilidad.

Sin embargo ahora era totalmente diferente. Su cabello era bastante más largo, aunque sin llegar a los hombros. Pero lo más llamativo eran cuatro mechones de vivos colores. El turquesa, el morado, el rosa intenso y el verde limón se abrían paso entre el mar de rubio pálido. Pearl podía jurar que tenía los ojos delineados y su ropa, demasiado colorida e incluso femenina, chocaba a muerte contra la sobria imagen pasada.

—Hunt — logró articular Pearl por fin — Luego te enojas cuando te digo que se nota a leguas lo que eres

—Oye — exclamó ofendido el chico — sería más obvio si me pusiera faldita y tacones. Y mira que no me veo mal en ellos

Hizo una mueca de suficiencia y finalmente miró a Diamond. Soltó un grito que enorgullecería a cualquier chica cursi y corrió a saludarlo. Abrazándolo casi tanto como a su primo.

—No creas que me he olvidado de ti Diamond. Realmente te admiro mucho, mira que aguantarte a mi primo no es poca cosa

Pearl soltó un bufido.

—Sabes que es verdad — dijo Hunt soltando al pelinegro, poniendo una mano en su cintura — no seas melodramático

Pearl no lo soportó más, se cubrió la cara con las manos, controlando las ganas de golpear a su primo. Era tan afeminado. Quizás su padre si tenía razón en ese aspecto, podría comportarse un poco más varonil, recordar que era varón. Si no lo hacía pronto sería considerado el típico estereotipo del homosexual y Pearl había luchado, desde que "salió del closet", contra dicha imagen. Salir del clóset fue un decir, porque en realidad, siempre había estado a fuera; jamás negó sus sentimientos por Diamond, prefirió dejarlos a un lado por algunos años.

—Pearl se acaba de ofender — se quejó Hunt sentándose de nuevo — Diciendo de nuevo lo obvio que soy cuando él también lo fue

— ¿Que yo qué? — inquirió el rubio aún más ofendido

—Oh, vamos. Yo siempre lo supe, casi antes de que tú te dieras cuenta de lo mío — comentó divertido Hunt, moviendo de un lado a otro el mechón rosa intenso — ¿Crees que debería pintarlo también de naranja?

—No quiero discutir contigo colores para tu cabello, quiero respuestas ¿Cómo que siempre lo supiste? — lo cortó Pearl. Lo último que deseaba era un largo discurso sobre esas cosas afeminadas que seguramente le encantaban a su primo

Hunt esbozó una sonrisa, aclarándose la garganta.

—Tengo que limpiar el baño — exclamó Mary de repente, levantándose de la mesa — te quedas en tu casa, Hunt

—Muchas gracias tía Mary — contestó cordialmente el chico, esperando a que la mujer saliera del comedor para poder seguir hablando — ¿Recuerdas cuando conocí a Diamond?

_6 años._

_Cuando Diamond y Pearl estaban en jardín de niños, casi a punto de iniciar primaria, el pelinegro todavía no dominaba un arte que se enseña desde esta temprana edad. El dibujo. Está bien que a esa edad no te toparás con Picassos o Da vincis pero sin duda podría hacerlo mejor. Ese Shinx parecía cualquier cosa menos un Shinx. Eso no le habría importando a Diamond, de no ser por las burlas de los demás alumnos, en especial de cierto grupo de chicas. _

—_Te he dicho que no debes dejar que te afecte — decía Pearl sentándose al lado de su amigo, en el comedor de la casa, donde Diamond practicaba su dibujo — Esa Jenny es una tonta _

—_Pero tiene razón — exclamaba el pelinegro — soy el peor dibujante del mundo. Soy un inútil_

— _¿Un inútil? ¿No has probado tus pasteles? Eres un genio cocinero ¿Qué más da que no sepas dibujar un Shinx? _

— _¿O sea que tú también piensas que esto no es un Shinx?_

_Créanme, fue un verdadero esfuerzo el que hizo el rubio para no poner cara de repulsión o reírse de aquel trazo. Era el peor que había visto o vería en toda su vida. En cambio esbozó una sonrisa, negando con la cabeza. _

—_Por supuesto que eso es un Shinx — exclamó el rubio tomando la hoja de papel — se ve muy clara su cola_

—_Es su cara — corrigió Diamond _

_A Pearl no le quedó duda. Dibujar nunca sería el talento de su mejor amigo. _

—_Ya lo sé — dijo ofendido el chico, como si hubiera dicho cara en vez de cola — tal vez podría enseñarte un poco, al menos para que sostengas el lápiz de otra manera_

— _¿Lo harías? — Inquirió el pelinegro — ¿Por qué?_

— _¿Cómo que por qué? ¡Eres mi mejor amigo! Es lo menos que puedo hacer_

_Diamond se puso un poco rojo, aceptando la clase que impartiría su amigo. _

_Hunt acababa de llegar a Twinleaf. Su madre y su tía platicaban de las telenovelas, los últimos chimes y esas cosas de mujeres. Él se aburría como nunca. La puerta estaba abierta ¿Por qué no pasaban de una vez? Se moría de ganas de jugar con su primo y su Chatot. Así que, esquivó a Mary y se adentró a la casa. _

—_Si mueves la mano así — empezó Pearl, tomando la mano de Diamond con todo y lápiz, guiándola por el papel — podrías trazar primero desde la parte de arriba y luego hacia abajo, será más fácil _

_Diamond se dejó llevar por la mano de su amigo, comenzando un trazo. Quizás no sería tan bueno pero al menos era entendible. Sí parecía un Shinx. Pero algo le preocupaba más que esa falta de habilidad para dibujar. Y era esa extraña sensación que le producía la mano de su amigo sobre la suya. Le hacía sentirse feliz y raro a la vez. No era normal que dos niños se tomaran de la mano por más pequeños que fueran y eso surgía en su mente a pesar de no haber sido instruido en eso todavía. Al parecer ya está programada en la naturaleza humana. Sin embargo le gustaba, le encantaba y deseaba que nunca lo soltara. Sin embargo, esos pensamientos cobraron su venganza, sonrojándole y apenándole. _

— _¿Qué te parece? — preguntó el rubio. Diamond ni siquiera había notado que el dibujo estaba terminado. Un feliz Shinx le sonreía desde el papel _

_Diamond abrió la boca, quería hablar, vaya que sí. En cambio se conformó con asentir y bajar la mirada. El nerviosismo cruzó por su cuerpo como una descarga eléctrica. Aumentando al escuchar otra voz en la habitación._

—_Pearl — dijo Hunt entrando a la sala, un poco confundido por lo que acababa de presenciar. Igual que Diamond sentía que aquello estuvo mal y que observó algo privado, demasiado _

—_Hunt — dijo alegre el rubio, abrazando a su primo_

_Diamond no vio otra escapatoria. Lo que menos quería era ser interrogado o ver la cara de su espía. Hizo lo único que pudo, silbar. Ocuparse en otra cosa. Algo musical. _

— _¿Por qué silbas? — inquirió Hunt un poco contrariado_

—_Así es Diamond — respondió Pearl la pregunta, sabiendo que su amigo no se detendría ni aunque el acabase — silba cuando está nervioso_

—Eso no significa nada — exclamó Pearl con las mejillas más rojas que nunca, claro que recordaba aquel día

—Eso no es todo — continuó Hunt la tortura para ellos, pero diversión para él — tengo mis contactos en la escuela de Twinleaf. Y les sorprendería saber las cosas que una chica es capaz de decir, si no es qué escupir, luego de ser rechazada

— ¿De qué hablas ahora? — preguntó el rubio hastiado. En cambio Diamond se notaba más interesando que nunca

—Una palabra — dijo Hunt acercándose a los tórtolos — Jenny

_10 años. _

_El catorce de Febrero era una fecha especial en todo el mundo. El día de San Valentín. Y en la escuela de Twinleaf ese día jamás pasaba desapercibido. El salón había sido adornado con miles de corazones y las palabras melosas cruzaban el ambiente como el mismo oxígeno. La maestra, una eterna cursi, pidió a sus alumnos hacer tarjetas a alguno de sus compañeros. "No importa quién reciba más" Dijo al inicio de la actividad "Lo importante es que le den amor a algún compañero del salón, que sepa lo mucho que lo aprecian y quieren". Eso era vómito rosa. _

—_Te hice una tarjeta Diamond — dijo una niña de la clase. Pelirroja y pecosa pero la más bonita de todo Twinleaf. Enamorada secreta del pelinegro _

—_Gracias — respondió Dia dejando a un lado su tarjeta para recibir la de Jenny. Luego continuó con su trabajo. La niña se quedó esperando un mejor agradecimiento_

_No sé, un beso en la mejilla, un abrazo. No unas estúpidas y vacías palabras. Su sonrisa se fue eliminando poco a poco. Seguía parada frente a la butaca del chico y él no se dignaba a demostrarle su afecto. Pero movía las manos frenéticamente para terminar su tarjeta. Eso era, deseaba terminarla y entregársela ahí mismo. Su pecho se infló de orgullo. _

— _¡Ya está! — exclamó triunfante el pelinegro. Se puso de pie y en vez de extenderla hacia Jenny se giró a la izquierda, donde estaba sentado su amigo de toda la vida — te hice una tarjeta, Pearl_

_El rubio esbozó una sonrisa enorme. Algo dentro de él se había conmovido y algo dentro de Jenny acababa de quebrarse. _

—_Yo también te hice una — respondió el rubio extendiéndole el pedazo de papel_

_La más bonita era la de Pearl, pero la de Dia era más especial. A pesar de su nula capacidad de dibujo y adorno, se esforzó para entregarle algo decente a su amigo y eso decía más que mil palabras. _

—_Qué lindo — exclamó la maestra — niños, démosle un aplauso a Diamond y Pearl. Porque fueron los únicos que recordaron que este también es el día de la amistad_

_Sí claro, amistad. _

— ¡Cállate! — gritó Pearl más avergonzado que nunca. Diamond en cambio, como casi siempre solía ser, estaba totalmente halagado. Jamás se había puesto a analizar con detalle todas esas veces que demostraron un cariño diferente

—Y no olvidemos… — iba a continuar Hunt

— ¿A qué carajo has venido? — preguntó el rubio, sintiéndose raro, había preguntando lo mismo unas horas antes a una persona muy diferente

Hunt se puso serio de golpe, después de todas esas bromas contra su primo, verlo en una actitud así tan de repente fue muy extraña. Se volvió a levantar de su asiento, la hiperactividad al parecer venía del lado de su madre. Se acercó y finalmente se hincó delante de su primo. Como si estuviera a punto de pedirle matrimonio.

—Quiero que me acompañes al frente batalla — dijo finalmente el rubio con el rebelde mechón turquesa volviendo a su cara – quiero ganarle a todos los Ases del frente

Diamond se puso pálido, Pearl en cambio, se puso totalmente rojo. No lo sabía, desconocía lo ocurrido una noche antes con su padre y no sería justo culparlo de querer hacer daño intencional. Las bromas anteriores habían sido solo eso, bromas, nada realmente serio o con verdaderas intenciones de herir. El de ojos naranjas se levantó con tranquilidad. Saliendo de la casa sin decir absolutamente nada más. Diamond se puso de pie, de inmediato, siguiendo a su novio. Hunt se quedó ahí hincado, preguntándose ¿Qué demonios ha ocurrido?

—Te perdiste de mucho — dijo Mary entrando al comedor, con los guantes de goma todavía puestos para limpiar el baño — pensé que Pearl te ahorcaría ahí mismo

— ¿De qué me he perdido exactamente? — preguntó el chico

**.-.-.**

Jimmy entraba a su pequeña casa en Ciudad Sunyshore. Era demasiado pequeña para ser de un importante ayudante del mayor ejecutivo de toda la ciudad y puede que hasta de Sinnoh. Jimmy vivía cerca del gimnasio pokémon, por lo que él y Volkner se veían casi todos los días. Fue uno de esos días que el famoso líder le dejó un pequeño huevo para que lo cuidara. Argumentando que por compromisos de líder debía ir a una junta el fin de semana y que no tenía nadie quien lo cuidara. A las pocas horas James supo el verdadero motivo del encargo. El huevo estaba por eclosionar y el pequeño Elekid se encariñó tanto con él que nunca quiso volver con Volkner.

—Técnicamente tú eres su entrenador original — dijo Volkner cuando Jimmy quiso devolverle a la cría — el que eclosiona el huevo queda como dueño, sin importar lo mucho que lo haya cuidado otra persona. Ese Elekid es tuyo

—Ele — decía el chico al llegar a casa — ¿Dónde estás Ele?

El Electivire lo recibió en la sala, arreglando la pequeña televisión que poseían. No era difícil darse cuenta de la increíble capacidad de James para todo lo relacionado con electricidad. Se equivocó de carrera, no debió ser oficinista, su destino le marcaba ser electricista. Uno de los mejores de toda ciudad Sunyshore. Pero su pasión estaba en Marina's Inc. Y con todas esas extrañas máquinas que probaban día y noche.

—Mañana iremos al frente batalla — dijo Jimmy aflojándose la corbata — Podemos arreglar la televisión cuando regresemos

De un destello apareció una imagen la televisión. Electivire saltó contento, lo consiguió después de trabajar toda la tarde. Jimmy sonrió, dejándose caer en el sofá, viendo un programa de concursos al lado de su pokémon.

**.-.-.**

—Pearl — decía Diamond mientras seguía al rubio por todo el pueblo — no reacciones así, sabes que él no quería dañarte

—Lo sé — le respondía el rubio, mientras se acercaban peligrosamente a una gran cantidad de población que iba y venía por la plaza central — pero eso no es lo que me ha molestado

— ¿Entonces qué ha sido ahora? — inquirió el pelinegro deteniéndose de golpe para no chocar con su novio, quien se había acercando peligrosamente a la fuente que ahí tenían

—Me molesta considerar si quiera la oferta

— ¿Estás considerando la oferta? — repitió incrédulo Diamond

—Sí, me parece una buena idea — contestó el rubio, intentando que su amigo fuera capaz de entender la maraña de sus pensamientos

Era realmente muy simple en realidad. Verán, acompañan a su primo, lo apoyan en todas las instalaciones del frente. Logran aumentar su autoestima y quedaban como buenos familiares. Mientras tanto, Pearl reunía el valor para cortar de tajo la relación con su padre. En cuanto se enterara de que Diamond formaría parte de la familia y que jamás se casaría con una bella mujer, acabaría de mandarlo al carajo y nunca más insistiría en que fuera su reemplazo. Eso en dado caso de que le siguiera hablando después de enterarse. Quizá era un poco drástica y fría a opinión del pelinegro, pero mejor opción no podrían tener nunca.

—Se me escapó una vez — decretó el rubio — ya no volveré a soportar esa soledad y cortas visitas después de tantos años. Que decida de una vez, sus peleas o su único hijo

— ¿Hunt aceptará ser utilizado de esa manera? — preguntó el pelinegro cruzándose de brazos

—Pues claro ¿No ves que le encanta que lo utilicen? — Dijo irónicamente el rubio — me apoyará si sabe que yo lo apoyaré. Es algo recíproco de primos, no lo entenderías

— ¿Crees que no tengo primos? — inquirió Diamond en un tono burlón, muy extraño en él — yo también tengo familia incómoda

— ¿Dices que Hunt es incómodo?

—Tú mismo lo indicas con esa mirada, creo que a Zeru le encantaría ser su pokémon

Ambos rieron. Diamond se acercó al chico, Pearl lo atrapó entre sus brazos más rápido de lo que el pelinegro creyó posible. Y antes de cualquier protesta, le estampó en beso en los labios. Diamond correspondió con fuerza, agarrando al rubio por la nuca, acercándolo todavía más.

—Chicos — escucharon una voz femenina un poco molesta

Se separaron de inmediato, viendo a una de sus vecinas, más específicamente la madre de Jenny. Ambos se pusieron totalmente rojos, seguían en público.

—Disculpe señora — dijo Pearl, sin soltar a su novio, a quien tenía agarrado por la cintura

La mujer esbozó una sonrisa cómplice.

—Solo asegúrense de que no haya niños cerca — respondió dulcemente, como queriendo borrar el tono demasiado brusco

Ambos asintieron.

**.-.-.**

—Llevas toda la noche dando vueltas en tu estudio — decía Dahlia tocando insistentemente la puerta que la separaba de Palmer

—Tienes que decirnos que es lo que pasó — dijo Argenta tocando también la puerta

Si Palmer no abría pronto las mujeres derribarían dicho acceso. Pero el rubio les abrió, se notaba más calmado, aunque un aura fastidiada seguía rondando por encima de él.

—No quiso — masculló — ¿Cómo es que no quiso? Era el puesto de ensueños. Muchos matarían por él. En cambio Pearl dijo no quiero, ni siquiera pidió disculpas. Es un desobediente malcriado. Se parece todo a su madre

Ninguna de las mujeres se atrevió a decir "¿Malcriado?, más bien, no criado por ti". Se limitaron a asentir a cada insulto o palabra hiriente que le dedicó a su familia. Siempre era lo mismo con Palmer. Se enojaba, se desahogaba con ellas y todo volvía a la normalidad.

—Déjalo pensarlo un poco más — dijo Dahlia defendiendo al adolescente — quizás fue un poco repentino para él. Solo necesita pensarlo un poco, apuesto a que mañana vendrá arrepentido

—Seguramente — la apoyó Argenta

Palmer se sintió un poco más aliviado. Sus amigas tenían razón.

**.-.-.**

— ¡Sí! — gritaba contento Hunt, corriendo por toda la casa, más feliz que nunca en la vida — Oh sí, soy genial. ¿Quién es genial? ¡Hunt es genial!

—Y eso que no ha ganado nada todavía — susurró Pearl a Dia al ver el extraño baile de celebración del chico

Mary sonrió desde la cocina, Hunt y Pearl siempre se habían llevado bien y era más que obvio su parecido. Aunque Pearl jamás lo aceptara en ciertos aspectos.

—Mil gracias Diamond — dijo de pronto el chico — estoy seguro que lo convenciste tú solito. Calma, no es necesario que me digas que tuviste que besarle para que aceptara

Dia se puso rojo a más no poder. Pearl no se quedó atrás.

—Ay, el amor — suspiró el de cabello arcoíris, pasándose una mano por el mechó rosa intenso — es tan hermoso. Algún día encontraré a mi media naranja

—Y espero ser el primero en enterarme quién es — dijo su primo

Hunt volvió sonreír, regresando a su baile de celebración. Esa noche, todos tendrían mucho que empacar.

—Mi madre — exclamó Diamond de improviso — No le he avisado de nada

Dia se puso de pie de un salto, excusándose con Mary. Dispuesto a irse de la casa. Pearl lo detuvo en el marco de la puerta.

—Te acompaño — susurró de forma demasiado seductiva

Dia no pudo pronunciar nada más. Ese era el plan del rubio. Enmudecerlo para que recibir ninguna objeción.

—No te mates en lo que no estoy — dijo Pearl a su primo, quien seguía bailando

Hunt no le prestó atención, seguía demasiado emocionado.

**.-.-.**

Thorton apareció en el marco de la puerta. Al lado de una chica ya muy conocida en el frente.

—Platina — exclamó Palmer alegremente — me da mucho gusto verte

—A mí también me da mucho gusto verlo señor Palmer — dijo Berlitz — ¿Cómo le fue en su visita? ¿Pearl está bien?

Palmer soltó un sonoro bufido.

—Prefiero no hablar de eso ahora

Aunque a la chica le carcomía la curiosidad y una idea loca de telenovela, decidió no preguntar nada más. La idea de que sus dos amigos hubieran sido descubiertos en plena jugada, drama y tristeza mezclándose en la habitación de alguno de ellos, donde el amor inicial había pasado a un problema familiar era tan interesante. Sonrió tontamente al pensarlo.

—Oí que deseabas retarme con un compañero

—Así es señor — afirmó Platina — Emerald llegará mañana

—Estaré esperándolos entonces

Platina sonrió, sellando el pacto.

La chica más rica de todo Sinnoh regresó a su hotel. Su Empoleon estaba dormida y Lopunny coqueteaba con algunos pokémon en el jardín del hotel. Así que solo estaban Rapidash y ella. El sonido de las llamas en el lomo del pokémon le tranquilizaba enormemente. Era como si indicaran que todo estaría bien de ahora en adelante, además claro, de predecir su victoria contra Palmer. Sí, la vida no podía ser más linda.

De pronto escuchó un golpe seco en su balcón. Se puso de pie de un salto, asustada por dicho ruido. En su balcón estaba Handsome, como siempre uno de sus artefactos policiales no salía bien y una capa de ceniza le oscurecía el rostro. Una especie de mochila jet yacía a su lado. En cuanto vio a la chica se puso de pie de un salto, apuntándola con un dedo acusador.

— ¡¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?! — gritó colérico

— ¿Decirle qué señor Handsome? — preguntó la chica sin comprender

— ¡Ellos! ¡Diamond y Pearl son…!

—Ah — exclamó la chica un poco más tranquila, pensó que se trataba de algo de vida o muerte — solo eso ¿Cómo se ha enterado usted?

—Tengo mis contactos — respondió el agente enorgulleciéndose un poco — necesitaba saber algo más de mis posibles ayudantes para evitar cualquier amenaza o chantaje ¿Y qué me encuentro? A una chica de Twinleaf que me suelta toda la historia de su relación

— ¿Toda? — inquirió Platina

—Bueno, algo así — admitió Handsome — no tengo idea desde cuándo están juntos

—Yo lo sé — dijo Platina haciéndose a un lado, dejándolo pasar a la habitación — yo estaba ahí aquel día

— ¿Tú qué? — la cara de Handsome ameritaba ser fotografiada

Platina volvió a ofrecerle el té. El hombre lo rechazó al principio, pero al tercer ofrecimiento tomó la pequeña y fina taza.

—Le contaré un poco de aquel día. Porque si hay algo que me molesta señor Handsome, es que la gente hable sin saber toda la historia — empezó Platina

* * *

**Esto fue más como un recopilatorio sobre las muchas veces que Dia y Pearl se quisieron de una forma diferente. En el siguiente pondré como se hicieron novios. **

**Ya saben que si les gustó este cap o si lo odiaron pueden decírmelo con un review ^^ Se los agradeceré muchísimo.**


	4. IV

**Me hicieron la persona más feliz del mundo al dejarme tantos reviews. Por eso me puse las pilas y les traigo un nuevo cap. Además, ya tengo preparado el V (Que por cierto salió más largo que este) y empecé a escribir el VI. **

**Decidí darle un nuevo giro a la historia pero eso se sabrá más adelante. **

**Respondiendo algunos reviews. **

**Sakhory: Emm, no Jenny no es una futura oficial, fue el primer nombre que se me ocurrió. De nuevo esas coincidencias con el anime. Aquí verás que tan loca está Platina. Y pronto sabrás que tiene que ver Jimmy y Marina's Inc. se que al menos debes tener una idea o presentimiento, quien sabe, podría pasar como con Hunt y cumplirse. **

**loly-chan: Sí, Platina los apoya, es una fangirl.  
**

**Hyesu: Gracias por tus reviews no solo en esta si no en otras historias. Te dedico este momento romántico entre Dia y Pearl.**

**Advertencia: Yaoi (ChicoxChico)**

**Parejas: Dia y Pearl, Platina y ... (Lean para saber con quien)**

**Aclaración: Esta idea me surgió a partir de un fic de Nayru Tsugumi, Listen to your heart. Después de leerlo encontré las piezas clave para armar un one shot que llamaría "Empates" pero que finalmente acabé incluyendo en Whistle. Quiero darle el crédito por la idea, espero que no te enojes, me gustó tanto tu fic que no pude evitar utilizar un poco de él.  
**

**Pokémon no es mío, es de Satoshi Tajiri. **

* * *

IV

_13 años. _

— _¿Qué acaso tengo que hacerlo todo yo por aquí? — gritaba la señora Berlitz vuelta loca _

—_Tranquila, querida — le decía su esposo sin ningún resultado — faltan dos horas para que lleguen. Además, no es como para remodelar la casa por su visita_

— _¿Cómo no? — Inquirió la señora Berlitz tomando una escoba, barriendo la sala — ¿Recuerdas quien viene de visita? ¡Viene Diamond! Podría ser la oportunidad perfecta para que nuestra hija le diga sus sentimientos_

—_Debes recordar que no viene solo él ¿Qué hay de Pearl? También ayudó a salvar Sinnoh _

— _¿Y qué si lo hizo? Lo importante de esta visita es que por fin nuestra Platina tendrá novio ¡Y vaya novio! — el señor Berlitz desistió, no podría convencer a su esposa_

— _¿Por qué lo consideras buen novio? — preguntó el padre de Platina_

— _¿No es obvio? Es inteligente, valiente, apuesto y tiene unos ojos hermosos_

_**.-.-.**_

—_Salud — decía Diamond luego de que su amigo rubio estornudara fuertemente __— dicen que cuando estornudas es porque alguien en algún lugar del mundo está hablando de ti_

—_No digas esas cosas, me haces sentir acosado — dijo Pearl, un chico inteligente, valiente, apuesto y de ojos hermosos — ¿Quién podría estar hablando de mi?_

—_Quizás Platina — dijo Diamond con naturalidad — recuerda que iremos a visitarla mañana_

—_Sí, visitarla — comentó Pearl sin muchos ánimos — querrás decir, tú vas a verla y yo voy en el paquete. No le agrado mucho a su madre_

—_Te lo estás imaginando, claro que le agradas_

_Pearl sonrió de lado. Dia a veces, por no decir siempre, era demasiado amable como para ver lo que en realidad sucedía. Pero, a pesar de sentirse como una carga o alguien no invitado, no rechazaría la visita a casa de la señorita. Jamás dejaría a su amigo a solas con Platina. Le atormentaba la idea de perderlo. Más no como amigo, si no como posible novio. Volvió a sonrojarse, siempre que pensaba en esa posibilidad sus mejillas delataban sus pensamientos. Si no fuera tan cobarde. Tal vez no era cobardía, era una pausa técnica, cuando fuera el momento le diría sus sentimientos ¿El momento? ¿Cuándo sería eso? ¿Cuándo el sacerdote dijera "Que hable ahora o calle para siempre"? Sintió una punzada en el corazón al imaginarse la boda de Dia y Platina. Se puso de pie, no lo permitiría, primero muerto antes de permitir que su amigo se hiciera novio de Berlitz. _

_Volvió a sentarse, Dia ya no reaccionaba a sus impulsos. A veces caminaba como loco por la casa sin ninguna razón. Si fuera algo realmente importante su amigo lo notaría ¿No era importante? ¿Cómo no iba a serlo? ¡Estaban hablando de su jodida sexualidad! No es simplemente ir y decir "Adivina qué Dia, no Diamond, llevo casi cinco años enamorado de ti y quiero que seas mi novio" _

_¡Estúpido! ¡Ridículamente estúpido! Así se vería el día en que se atreviera a hablar. Si es que éste llegaba. Se pasó una mano por el pelo, sopesando de nuevo sus posibilidades. _

_A ver._

_Número 1. Dia era su mejor amigo, nadie lo conocía mejor que él. Punto a favor. _

_Número 2. Lo trató peor que basura durante siete años, a pesar de llamarse "mejor amigo". Punto en contra._

_Número 3. La señorita está enamorada de Dia, pero él no demuestra un interés de ese tipo. Punto a su favor. _

_Número 4. Aunque no demostrara amor por la señorita, Dia podría estar enamorado de otra chica y él no podía ir y preguntárselo de la nada. Punto en contra. _

— _¿Estás bien? — rompió sus cavilaciones el pelinegro, sentándose a su lado. Mierda, sí notaba lo importante que era su discusión interna y deseaba participar — Te quedaste callado de repente _

— _¿Enserio? — Fingió demencia el rubio — no me había dado cuenta_

_Número 5. Dia se preocupaba por él, pero Dia es el tipo de personas que se preocupa por todos, incluso por un vago en la calle. Punto en contra_

_Número 6. No podía negar que a Dia le agradaba acompañarlo sin importar el humor en que estuviera. Aún sabiendo que podría recibir un golpe o muchas horas de quejas por parte de su amigo. Punto a favor._

_¡Mierda! Malditos empates._

—_Si no quieres ir a verla, podemos inventarle alguna excusa y quedarnos aquí el fin de semana — propuso Dia _

_Pearl volteó a verle, su sonrojo aumentó al ver a su amigo directo a los ojos. Era demasiado amable para su propio bien. Incluso estaba dispuesto a mentir con tal de que él estuviera bien. _

—_No, tenemos que ir — decretó el rubio sin saber si se estaba poniendo la soga al cuello_

_**.-.-.**_

—_Señor Diamond — saludaba elegantemente Sebastian, mayordomo de la señorita — señor Pearl, es un honor tenerlos en la mansión Berlitz_

_Dia entró de inmediato, Pearl se quedó un poco rezagado, viendo como la señora Berlitz lo abrazaba como a un miembro más de la familia. El corazón se le apretó cuando vio como Platina saludaba a su amigo, sintió celos ¿Para qué negarlo? Unos celos tan poderosos que lo hicieron entrar sin decir si quiera hola. Incapaz de quitarle la vista de encima al cariñoso abrazo de ese par. En su hombro iba Perahiko. Y ese gesto no fue inadvertido por el pokémon. Lax había desaparecido, pero pronto llegaron gritos de la cocina. _

— _¡Vuelve acá! ¡Ladrón! — gritaba la cocinera persiguiendo a Lax con un sartén en la mano_

— _¡Lax! — Exclamó Diamond reprimiendo a su pokémon — Te dije que si tenías hambre me dijeras. No le robes a la señorita_

_Lax se había ocultado detrás de Pearl, con una manzana en la pata. Dia alzó la cabeza y vio el ceño fruncido del rubio. La sorpresa se apoderó de su rostro ¿Por qué estaba Pearl enojado? El rubio se sonrojó enormemente, quitándole la manzana a Lax. _

—_Lo sentimos — se disculpó regresándole la fruta a la cocinera_

— _¡Un Munchlax! — masculló la cocinera — ¿Por qué nadie me avisó que vendría un Munchlax? Tendré que poner vigilancia en la cocina. No me pagan lo suficiente para hacer esto_

— _¿Qué les parece si vamos al patio? — Exclamó la señora Berlitz — ahí tendrán espacio tus pokémon para correr y jugar, Diamond _

_Y seguían ignorando a Pearl. El señor Berlitz rodó los ojos, esperando no haber ofendido al otro invitado. Pero la mente del rubio estaba muy lejos de ahí, en un mundo de fantasía donde él y su mejor amigo eran felices. _

_Salieron al inmenso patio que años antes Dia había confundido con un camino que los llevaría a pueblo Twinleaf. Algunos Bellsprout jugaban a lo lejos junto con muchas clases de pokémon. El Rapidash de Platina comía en un establo y su Empoleon discutía por enésima vez con Lopunny._

—_Disculpen el desorden — dijo la señora Berlitz_

_Diamond y Pearl se miraron entre sí ¿Cuál desorden? Todo estaba perfecto, impecable. Sus habitaciones estaban más desordenadas que cualquier lugar de ésta casa. Y mira que a Pearl no le gusta tener su cuarto sucio. _

_Diamond vio a lo lejos el laboratorio donde peleó años atrás junto con Tung. Muchos recuerdos le vieron a la mente. Pero el más fuerte de éstos fue la terrible soledad que le inundó al separarse de sus amigos. ¿De sus amigos? ¿Le dolió tanto separarse de Platina? En el fondo pensaba que así debía ser. Pero la realidad era muy diferente. Le había dolido más separarse de Pearl ¿Era porque llevaban juntos toda su infancia? ¿O se trataba de algo más? Fue su turno de sonrojarse. _

—_Querido — dijo la señora Berlitz — ¿Por qué no llevas a Pearl a tu laboratorio? Seguramente le interesará ver tu último experimento_

_El señor Berlitz al principio no captó la indirecta._

— _¿Por qué le interesaría? _

_La mirada de su esposa lo hizo comprender. Se estremeció y luego miró al adolescente. Pearl rodó los ojos, esas mujeres eran demasiado inestables. Por eso no quería estar con una mujer ¡Controla tu mente, Pearl! Ambos hombres se perdieron entre en inmenso jardín, rumbo al muy camuflado laboratorio. _

— _¿Por qué no le muestras a Diamond el resto de la casa? — preguntó la señora Berlitz a su hija, giñándole un ojo — nos vemos en una hora para cenar_

_Platina rodó los ojos. Su madre y sus planes sin consultarla. _

—_Tengo que hablar contigo, Dia — empezó la chica — vamos a mi cuarto_

—_Pero, no creo que deba ir ahí — comentó el pelinegro ingenuamente_

—_Créeme, es el único lugar donde puedo escapar de ella — dijo señalando a su progenitora _

_Si Pearl hubiera estado ahí, habría matado a la heredera Berlitz con la mirada, empezando por la maldita mano que se atrevió a tomar la de su Diamond. _

_**.-.-.**_

—_Perdona a mi esposa — dijo el señor Berlitz sacando una caja llena de extraños tubos. Un Shinx caminaba tranquilamente por el laboratorio, esperando a que lo llamaran — trato de averiguar cuanta energía podemos almacenar en una batería que el profesor Rowan y yo diseñamos. Un Shinx es el pokémon perfecto para utilizar en estos experimentos. Son muy obedientes, se detienen cuando lo dices. En cambio los Pikachu, no tengo nada contra ellos pero ya destruyeron cuatro baterías_

—_Disculpe si lo molesto señor Berlitz, pero ¿Su esposa es así siempre? — inquirió Pearl, solo conocía a la madre de la señorita por una rápida plática hacía años. Y ahí la notó más calmada_

—_Solo está ansiosa y cuando lo ésta se vuelve obsesiva. Quiere que antes de que acabe el día Diamond y Platina sean novios_

_Pearl dejó caer un libro que el profesor le había entregado para que hojeara en lo que preparaba el experimento. El alma se le había caído a los pies igual que ese libro, conque ese era el plan. La señora Berlitz solo quería sacarlo del camino y ahora en algún lugar de esa mansión Platina le confesaba sus sentimientos a su amigo. Y claro que Diamond iba a corresponder ¿Cómo no hacerlo? Platina era rica, bonita, amable, inteligente. Todo un partido. En cambio él…_

— _¿Qué te pasa, Pearl? Te has puesto muy pálido — dijo el señor Berlitz_

_Número 7. Dia siempre ha considerado a Pearl como el hermano que nunca tuvo. Punto en contra. _

_Número 8. Por más que el rubio se le insinuara, el pelinegro nunca ha respondido. Punto en contra._

_Fin del empate. No lo quería. _

_**.-.-.**_

_Dia jamás había entrado a una habitación tan elegante, ni siquiera los hoteles de cinco estrellas se comparaban con ese cuarto. La señorita sin duda tenía muy buen gusto. _

—_Va a volverme loca — comentó Platina más al aire que a su amigo — desde que era niña ha querido que sea lo que ella no fue. Nunca superó el no poder ganarle a la campeona Cynthia _

—_A mi me pareció muy agradable — dijo Diamond más por educación, porque en realidad pensaba lo contrario_

—_Sí, ahí radica el problema. Quiere que tú y yo seamos novios_

_Diamond quedó estático, con las mejillas ardiéndole furiosamente ¿Ella qué?_

—_Y se dice una científica súper inteligente y no puede darse cuenta de que yo estoy enamorada y que tú también_

_La mente de Diamond no pudo hilar los comentarios ¿Quería o no Platina que ellos fueran novios? _

—_Mientras yo me paso el día entero repitiéndome que jamás aceptará al chico que amo — suspiró Berlitz mirando una fotografía que había en su buró. Diamond casi se va a espaldas a ver a Volkner_

— _¿Estás enamorada de Volkner? — inquirió sin creerlo _

—_Pues claro — dijo ella como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo — y yo sé de quién estás enamorado_

_Dia jamás había estado en una situación tan embarazosa y mira que hacía un acto de comedia con Pearl y debía disfrazarse de cada tipo de pokémon. La chica lo miraba como diciendo "Yo sé tú secreto" ¿Qué secreto? Oh Dios. El rostro de Dia ahora se puso pálido. Sin duda era la chica más inteligente de todo Sinnoh, pero no le conocía ese gusto de hacerle de Cupido. _

— _¿Son novios? — inquirió la chica sonriéndole como solo ciertas chicas fanáticas pueden hacerlo_

— _¿Quién? — Se hizo el tonto — yo no estoy enamorado de nadie_

_Platina alzó una ceja. _

—_O sea que Pearl es nadie _

_**.-.-.**_

—_Todo va de maravilla — exclamó la señora Berlitz entrando al laboratorio sin tocar — lo ha llevado a su cuarto ¡Es cuestión de tiempo! ¿Dónde está ese chico?_

_El señor Berlitz guardaba los extraños tubos y detuvo su tarea para darle una mirada enojada a su mujer. _

—_Se fue, salió corriendo de aquí totalmente destrozado_

—_No lo creo — dijo la mujer — él estaba enamorado de Platina ¡Por eso estaba tan enojado cuando Diamond la abrazó!_

— _¡No! — Gritó el señor Berlitz haciendo estremecer la edificación — No todo gira en torno a tu maravillosa hija. Déjala tomar decisiones y por favor, no vuelvas a pedirme distraer a alguien_

_La señora Berlitz se había encogido, jamás había recibido un regaño por parte de su esposo. El hombre vio su error y se apresuró a abrazar a su esposa. Susurrándole disculpas a su mujer. Disculpas, no correcciones. _

_**.-.-.**_

_Las lágrimas caían como gotas de lluvia por sus mejillas enrojecidas, acompasadas por la agitada respiración y constantes jadeos. No era para menos, había corrido como nunca en su vida y acabó entrando a la mansión sin querer. Topándose con Sebastian en el proceso. Le dio la espalda de inmediato, era más fácil que detener su llanto._

—_Señor Pearl — dijo el mayordomo — ¿Qué lo trae por aquí?_

—_Buscaba mi habitación — mintió el rubio con éxito. Logrando controlar la quebradiza voz y armando una excusa creíble_

—_Ah, claro. No les hemos mostrado sus habitaciones. Venga conmigo_

_A cada paso que daba junto al mayordomo de su rival se sentía más desdichado. Vio por las grandes ventanas y vio a sus pokémon jugando tranquilamente. Si estuvieran a su lado ¿Serviría de algo para consolarlo? No, ni ellos ni nadie alcanzarían a consolar a ese rubio. Deseaba que la tierra se lo tragara, quizás ahí podría pensar mejor las cosas. Dia no podía ser el novio de Platina ¡Él jamás lo permitiría! Pero ¿Qué podía hacer? ¿Matar a Platina? ¿Regañar a Diamond? De nada le serviría. No puedes forzar a alguien a sentir lo mismo que tú ¿Acababa de considerar el asesinato? ¡Carajo! ¡Quería ser egoísta! ¡Un maldito egoísta incapaz de compartir a su amado! ¡¿Considerar el asesinato?! _

—_Aquí es — dijo el mayordomo señalando una elegante puerta — esta es su habitación y la de al lado es del señor Diamond ¿Necesita algo más?_

—_Solo quiero estar solo un rato — soltó el rubio demasiado tristón — para escribir un nuevo acto — se apresuró a corregir, para ocultar su pena_

—_De acuerdo, me encargaré de que nadie lo moleste — aseguró Sebastian _

_El rubio entró a su cuarto. Todo era demasiado elegante, una finura tan espantosa y desencajante con su interior. Le recordaba a Platina. Rompió a llorar finalmente, dejándose caer en la elegante alfombra, incapaz de llegar siquiera a la cama. Perahiko ahogó un grito, su entrenador necesitaba ayuda, y él conocía a la excepción a la afirmación del rubio. Sí existía alguien capaz de consolarle. _

_**.-.-.**_

_Diamond recorría los pasillos buscando a su amigo por todos lados, ansioso de contarle las buenas nuevas de Platina. Ella y Volkner ¿Quién lo habría imaginado? Sin embargo, no lo había visto en el patio y eso le pareció demasiado raro. Luego el señor Berlitz le dijo que se había ido a la mansión muy triste y eso alertó el sexto sentido del pelinegro. Su amigo sufría, pero no sabía por qué. Perahiko voló sobre su cabeza, posándose en su hombro, gritando palabras incomprensibles. _

—_Llévame con Pearl — ordenó el chico, sin importarle que eso mismo deseaba hacer el pokémon_

_El rubio se secaba las lágrimas con el brazo, sintiendo todavía ganas de llorar pero sin más lágrimas que pudieran salir. Sollozaba tan fuerte que no escuchó la puerta abrirse. _

—_Pearl — escuchó una voz detrás de él _

_Dio un salto donde había caído de rodillas y vio el rostro de su mejor amigo ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? ¿Por qué? Dia había caminado hacia él en completo silencio. Sin explicarse como lo encontró tan rápido. Podría ser el destino o ese lazo invisible más poderoso que el de las pokédex que suenan al estar juntas. No piensen que fue gracias a Perahiko, Diamond sentía que algo pasaba desde antes. Era algo incomprensible para cualquier ser viviente. _

—_Tengo que contarte algo — empezó el pelinegro con las mejillas rojas. Pensando que la buena nueva sería perfecta para romper el hielo creado por esas lágrimas. No quiso interrogar al rubio sobre el motivo de su llanto, él hablaría cuando estuviera listo y quizás contar una buena noticia podría eliminar la tristeza desconocida_

—_Estoy feliz por eso — dijo el rubio sin querer escuchar esas palabras — sin duda serán muy felices_

— _¿Tú crees? — inquirió Dia sin detenerse a preguntarle como sabía su amigo de que hablaba exactamente ¿Platina se lo había contado primero a él? — yo pienso que él es demasiado insensible además de ser muy mayor ¿De verdad podrá quererla?_

— _¿De qué hablas? — preguntó el rubio sin conectar las dos frases _

—_De Platina y Volkner — contestó el pelinegro_

— _¿Qué tiene que ver Volkner en esto? — inquirió Pearl_

—_Pues, Platina está enamorada de él_

— _¿Ella qué? _

_Pearl se puso de pie, barriendo a su amigo con la mirada. Tan calmado, tan tranquilo a pesar de saber que Berlitz nunca sería suya. _

_Número 9. Diamond nunca se ha enamorado de una chica. Punto a favor_

—_Eso era lo que quería decirme Platina — explicó Diamond — me dijo que ella estaba enamorada desde hace varios años de Volkner pero que su madre deseaba que yo fuera su novio. Dejó muy en claro que jamás permitiría eso. No dudo que ella esté enamorada pero ¿Volkner?_

_El alivio que Pearl sintió no se comparaba con nada en el mundo. Abrazó a Dia por pura inercia. Alegrándose de que siguiera soltero. _

—_Luego me dijo que yo estaba enamorado de alguien y que ella sabía quién era — las palabras comenzaba a atorársele en la garganta — entonces tuve que admitir que estoy enamorado de ti_

_Número 10. Diamond está enamorado de Pearl. Y Pearl de Diamond. Punto a favor._

_A la mierda los empates. Ese argumento mata todo. _

_La respuesta fue un beso. Un largo y suave beso. Uno delicioso y sobre todo, el primero de ambos. Por eso lloraba Pearl, por el miedo a perderlo y eso a Diamond dijo más que cualquier palabra. _

_Le siguieron más de éstos, en la mejilla, la frente, la nariz, el cuello._

_Caricias en la espalda, en los costados, en la cintura. _

_La suave alfombra en la espalda de Diamond y el sonrojo en el rostro de Pearl. _

—_Creo que al menos debería invitarte a salir — dijo el rubio deteniendo la sesión de besos. Cuando estaba levantándole la camisa a su amigo — quiero hacer las cosas bien. Tú de verdad me gustas mucho_

—_Podríamos ir al cine — comentó Diamond como si decidieran que hacer un fin de semana libres entre amigos en vez de una cita romántica — cualquier lugar estará bien. Mientras esté contigo_

_Pearl sonrió y depositó otro beso en los labios que horas antes admiraba desde lejos. _

_**.-.-.**_

—_Jamás me subestimen — dijo Platina a sus dos amigos, los tres estaban solos en la mesa, luego de que sus padres se retiraran por una emergencia en el laboratorio. Nada grave, en realidad — sabía que ustedes dos se gustaban, se notaba desde el espacio_

_Pearl se sonrojó al igual que su nuevo novio. La chica sonrió de nuevo, con suficiencia. El rubio tomó la mano de Dia por debajo de la mesa. Haciendo que el chico lo reprochara con la mirada, pero no se deshizo de agarre. _

—_Los dejaré s-o-l-o-s — dijo ella deletreando la última palabra muy despacio, tomando su plato, entrando a la cocina_

—_Será insoportable — dijo Diamond deshaciéndose de esa amabilidad — será igual que su madre_

_El rubio no contestó nada, solo apretó más la mano de Dia, sacándola de debajo de la mesa. _

— _¿P-Pearl? — tartamudeó Dia_

—_Estamos solos — susurró el rubio antes de fundir sus labios en un desesperado beso _

_Platina observaba desde la cocina, era justo lo que deseaba, admirar ese amor al menos una vez. Contuvo las ganas de gritar de alegría cuando un mensaje de Volkner en su teléfono detuvo su espionaje. _

_Después de todo. Habría muchas más oportunidades de admirarlos. _

_**.-.-.**_

_15 años._

—_La señorita peleó contra Cynthia — decía Diamond unos años después de su visita a la familia Berlitz. Pearl acababa de llegar de entrenar en el lago_

— _¿Quién ganó? — preguntó esperanzado_

—_Fue un empate — soltó triste el pelinegro — no contó cómo ganar, así que no es la nueva campeona _

_Pearl sonrió, desconcertando a su novio. No eran tan malos los empates. _

_Fue inesperado para todos descubrir que el líder de gimnasio sentía lo mismo por Berlitz._

_Por un empate entre la señora Berlitz (Quien lo rechazó rotundamente) y el señor Berlitz (Que le pareció el novio perfecto) Platina y Volkner pudieron estar juntos. _

_Y por un empate entre él y su subconsciente, ya no tuvo que volver ocultar su inmenso amor a Dia. _

**.-.-.**

—Así se hicieron novios — terminó Platina el relato, vanagloriándose por ayudarles. Handsome en cambio le miraba como si estuviera loca — ¿Qué? ¿Usted también es un religioso empedernido incapaz de aceptar lo bello que es el amor sin importar el sexo de las personas en cuestión?

—No — logró pronunciar el agente policial — ¿Tú y Volkner? ¡Platina! Él es siglos mayor que tú

—No es tan mayor — gimió la chica muy ofendida. Siempre le salían con lo mismo — en todo caso estamos hablando de Dia y Pearl

—Cierto — aceptó Handsome dejar ese tema a un lado — sigo sin creerlo. Ellos dos siempre fueron unidos, pero salir con algo así. No quiero ni imaginarme lo que dirá Palmer

Platina se quedó helada. Cierto, Palmer. Abrió la boca del miedo que le invadió. Él podía ser un hombre clamado y amable cuando todo le salía bien o aprobaba lo que pasaba. Pero en cuestiones familiares era tan frívolo como para abandonar a su hijo.

—Será impresionante — afirmó Handsome — y no sé si quiero estar presente cuando se entere

—Yo sí quiero — dijo la chica — ellos merecen el mayor apoyo del mundo. Y si tengo que enfrentarme a Palmer para evitar que dañe a alguno de ellos lo haré sin titubear. Usted debería hacer lo mismo. Solo son unos chicos enamorados

—Comprende que eso…

—…No es normal — terminó la frase Berlitz — ¿Desde cuándo nos importa lo que es normal? Normal es sinónimo de común, lo que hay más. Sin ninguna indicación de rectitud o retorcido. Así que lo normal no es recto y no anormal no es innatural

Handsome rodó los ojos, lo peor que podías hacer era entrar en una discusión con la ilustra Platina Berlitz. Conocedora de casi todos los libros de la biblioteca de Ciudad Canalave. Era un suicidio cultural. Jamás le ganarías debatiendo. Aunque no podía negar lo acertados de sus pensamientos la educación inculcada en su juventud le impedía considerar ese tipo de amores. Tal vez era hora de modificar un poco los estándares de amor y felicidad enseñados a los niños desde tiempos inmemoriales.

—Espero haberle abierto los ojos — dijo Platina después de algunos minutos de monólogo

—Más bien me los has cerrado — susurró el agente de tal manera que la chica no alcanzara a escucharlos. Estaba a punto de caer dormido

**.-.-.**

— ¿Podrías ayudarme a empacar en vez de quedárteme observando? — preguntó Diamond sacando un poco de ropa y guardándola en una mochila

—De acuerdo — aceptó el rubio

Diamond se había quitado su gorro rojo, dejándolo en la cama y esa imagen era demasiado erótica para él. Dejó a un lado las pertenencias que debía empacar y abrazó de improviso a su novio. Diamond quiso protestar pero de nuevo ese beso lo interrumpió. Demonios, era peor que silbar, su boca quedaba totalmente ocupada y su lengua en vez de moverse para articular palabras jugaba con la de Pearl en una guerra interminable y deliciosa. El pelinegro tenía los ojos cerrados y sus manos recorrían la espalda del rubio, esa hermosa espalda.

Finalmente la boca de Pearl se cansó de ese contacto, buscó otro tipo de contrincante y la piel del cuello de Dia le declaró la guerra. Quitó la bufanda roja de un estirón, viendo desprotegida esa blanca piel. Dejando una marca de saliva a su paso, denominado territorio conquistado, empezó el combate. Succionaba, mordía, lamía. Deleitándose con los sensuales gemidos que Diamond soltaba directamente en su oído, abrazándose posesivamente a su pecho.

—Pearl… enserio, basta — jadeó Diamond sin la menor intención de resistirse

— ¿Cuándo volveremos a tener la oportunidad de hacerlo? — dijo el rubio intentado convencer el lado racional que siempre estaba arraigado a Diamond y se negaba de dejar salir a ese pelinegro salvaje y entregado

—Siempre dices lo mismo cuando estamos a punto de salir de viaje — dijo Diamond — y siempre encuentras una forma de hacerlo

Eso no sonó enojado, sino más bien divertido. A Dia le encantaba resistirse y a Pearl le fascinaba rogarle. Era un juego erótico que solo ellos entendían. Pearl volvió a su trabajo, dejando una marca en el cuello del pelinegro. Tocaron insistentemente a la puerta.

—Hijo — era Susy — ¿Podría pedirte un favor? ¿Puedo entrar?

—No entres — dijo secamente Diamond, asustado de que su madre lo viera así se volvió a poner la bufanda, tanto para aparentar normalidad como para ocultar la roja marca — ya salgo

Dia abrió la puerta y salió al pasillo. Su madre lo guió hasta su habitación, donde Pearl no alcanzó a escuchar nada de su conversación. El rubio soltó un suspiro, los interrumpieron en el mejor momento, unos segundos más y el problema se habría visto aún con la ropa puesta.

—Eres un verdadero pervertido — Hunt apareció en el marco de la puerta de la habitación de Dia

— ¿Cómo mierda entraste? — preguntó el rubio totalmente desconcertado

—Creo que soy la única persona capaz de hacerte hablar con un lenguaje tan soez — dijo Hunt ignorando momentáneamente la pregunta — tía Mary insistió en que debía conocer un poco mejor a tu suegra ¡Es tan agradable!

Pearl se puso rojo en cuanto escuchó la palabra suegra. Nunca se había puesto a pensar como tendría que llamar a la madre de Dia en caso de que ambos se casaran. Y desde luego que deseaba casarse. Aunque por el momento tenían mejores cosas en que pensar y problemas que resolver.

—Sabes, deberías llamar a puerta antes de entrar — cambió el tema Pearl — podrías entrar y descubrir algo que no deseabas ver

—Tienes que trabajar con ese impulso sexual — dijo Hunt con completa naturalidad — no quiero que resultes adicto

Pearl se puso todavía más rojo ¿Desde cuándo su primo podía hablar tan tranquilamente de esos temas? Dios, de verdad ya no lo reconocía.

—No te hagas el inocente Hunt — masculló el rubio desviando la mirada, lo que fuera que hiciera con Dia los incluía exclusivamente a ellos dos — tú ya debes tener experiencia en eso también

—Pearl, querido — empezó Hunt como si le hablara a un niño de cinco años — el único en esta habitación que aún está en el exclusivo club de la virginidad soy yo — comentó descaradamente Hunt acariciando ahora el mechón morado

—Pero te mueres de ganas por salir de ese club — le regresó Pearl

Hunt esbozó una sonrisa. Cuando quieres hablar con Hunt solo debes hacerle caso a la mitad de lo que dice. Bromea hasta el punto de confundir la seriedad con la risa. Una vez que entendías esa extraña forma de relacionarse con las personas podías entablar una conversación normal. Bueno, entre comillas, normal. Sin embargo, eso le daba una ventaja a la hora de enamorarse. El día en que conociera a alguien capaz de eliminar esa bromista personalidad casi por completo y centrarlo lo suficiente en la realidad, esa sería la persona indicada.

Diamond regresó al cuarto unos segundos después del último comentario.

— ¿Qué hacen ustedes dos aquí tan solos? — preguntó sorprendido de ver a los primos juntos

—Solo quería recordarle a Pearl su promesa. Mañana en la mañana salimos al frente batalla — dijo Hunt guiñándole un ojo al rubio

Dicho eso salió de la habitación lo más dramáticamente posible. Casi se podía escuchar la música de telenovela de fondo.

—Me costará mucho acostumbrarme — dijo Pearl, cuyo impuso sexual había muerto por completo — es tan raro. Por cierto ¿Qué te dijo tu madre?

Dia esbozó una secreta sonrisa.

—Cosas de familia

Pearl le miró extrañado. Pero el pelinegro no dijo nada más, a pesar de las múltiples insistencias de su novio. Tarde o temprano todos se enterarían.

**.-.-.**

El sol había salido más temprano que de costumbre y la entrada del frente batalla estaba completamente abarrotada. Pearl no insistió en salir temprano, no estaba ansioso por ver a su padre, de hecho; quería evitarlo. Hunt tenía a su Glaceon a su lado, sonriendo como nunca lo había hecho en la vida, cargaba sus dos pesadas mochilas preparándose para las peleas que tendría ese día. Diamond sentía mariposas en el estómago y un nerviosismo asfixiante. Se relamió los labios, conteniendo las ganas de silbar.

—Buenos días, bienvenidos al frente batalla ¿Puedo ser su guía? — preguntó una voz desde un Starly de metal

* * *

**Adoro ese Starly. Bueno, eso fue todo por ahora, ya estamos en un momento importante. Pronto subiré el capítulo V solo me falta corregirlo un poco. Como dije ese es más largo. **

**Si les gustó el capítulo o lo odiaron pueden decírmelo con un review. Por éstos escrito más rápido. Muchas gracias por leer. **


	5. V

**Tengo una muy buena excusa. Mi computadora murió y por poco pierdo este capítulo. Por suerte revivió y está de nuevo con nosotros. Aquí está el giro en la trama que había prometido. **

**Respondiendo a los reviews**

**Sakhory: Aquí está la respuesta. En este cap se sabe que tiene que ver Marina's Inc. Más ****específicamente Jimmy en la historia.**

**Hyesu: Sé que la reacción de Palmer es muy esperada y aún no tengo idea de como será. Haré lo mejor que pueda. **

**loly-chan: La verdad, pensé en Silver, pero naa queda mejor Volkner en esta historia**

**Nayru Tsugumi: emm ¿Decir lo siento servirá de algo? Supongo que no. Toma este cap como disculpa. Pues, te diré que Hunt salió de un maravilloso mundo donde todo es arcoíris y los niños corren felices por el campo, hasta que el drama atacó, en pocas palabras de mi retorcida mente y de un sueño que tuve en junio del 2010 (y todavía me acuerdo, de veras no tengo nada que recordar)  
**

**Nadie se esperaba a Volkner ¡Ja! Punto para mí. **

**Pokémon no es mío, es de Satoshi Tajiri.**

* * *

V

—No gracias — respondió amablemente Pearl — conocemos el lugar

— ¡Muchas suerte niños del futuro! — gritó el Starly metálico cuando el trío se alejó de él

Dia parpadeó un poco confundido. Eso normalmente se decía en los gimnasios no en el frente batalla. Avanzaron por un mar de gente que entraba durante un minuto, en promedio, a cada instalación antes de salir derrotados. Sería difícil pero ahí radicaría el mérito de Hunt. Maisy iba justo al lado de su pierna, más hermosa y segura que nunca. Pearl solo miraba al frente, esperando no encontrarse con su padre antes de reunir el valor suficiente para hablarle.

—Ese debe ser el hotel — dijo Hunt cuando los tres se acercaron a un edificio muy alto en la parte trasera del frente batalla

—Sí, el hotel de Platina — dijo Diamond recordando que su amiga era la dueña de la mayoría de los hoteles y tiendas en Sinnoh

—No tengo idea de quien sea Platina, pero ¡Entremos! — exclamó Hunt levantando el puño

Pearl soltó un suspiro y siguió a su primo entrando todos a la recepción del lujoso hotel.

— ¿Tienen reservación? — preguntó la encargada

—Sí, la tengo desde hace un año — respondió Hunt mientras Maisy miraba como hipnotizada la hermosa cascada que había en una de las paredes

— ¿Un año? — inquirieron Diamond y Pearl al unísono

Hunt se sonrojó un poco, asintiendo. Llevaba mucho tiempo planeando esto. Todos creían que un día se despertó con ganas de huir y enfrentarse a los Ases, estaban muy equivocados. Hunt llevaba dos años planeando todo esto. Uno lo pasó ahorrando para poder hacer una reservación y el otro entrenando. Maisy puso una pata dentro de la cascada, sacándola casi de inmediato. Viendo sorprendida que sí era agua de verdad, esos humanos eran increíbles.

—Aquí están sus llaves, son las habitaciones 314 y 315 — dijo la recepcionista luego de verificar la reservación del chico. Luego de entregarle las llaves lo barrió con la mirada de pies a cabeza. Finalmente hizo una mueca de asco

— ¿Qué tanto le disgusta? — preguntó Pearl y se sorprendió de estar tan enojado

—Nada, discúlpeme señor — dijo la mujer de mala gana

— ¿Nunca había visto a tres chicos viajando? — Diamond lo tomó del brazo, ahí estaba el explosivo carácter

—No quiero ni pensar que harán solos en ese cuarto — susurró la mujer creyendo que no la escucharían

— ¡Suficiente!

**.-.-.**

— ¡Date prisa! — gritaba una chica castaña a uno de sus compañeros — demonios, Ruby, deja de arreglarte ¿Quién te va a ver? ¿La campeona? ¿El rey? ¿Un artista? ¡No! Solo simples entrenadores

—Y coordinadores — le respondió Ruby — ¿Qué tal si me encuentro a Fantina? ¿Qué pensará si me ve en estas fachas?

Emerald sonrió ligeramente cuando Sapphire trató de ahorcar al chico cursi. Se gustaban tanto que hasta parecían casados. Pero la chica salvaje tenía razón, no llegarían a Sinnoh para la hora de comida si no partían en ese instante. Emerald no podía estar más emocionado, visitar a Platina (Que por cierto no era fea) y además poder enfrentarse al Amo de la Torre. Su Sceptile se removió en su Pokéball, las peleas serían mucho más interesantes en la región de los lagos, sobre todos por esos increíbles objetos nuevos.

—Súbete a Pilo — gritó Sapphire dejando salir de su Pokéball a su Tropius — ¡Dame ese espejo o te juro que lo rompo!

—Serían siete años de mala suerte — respondió Ruby sin dejar de verse en el espejo de bolsillo

Emerald subió a la espalda de Pilo y Ruby lo hizo después de unos minutos, cuando por fin su cabello se vio lo suficientemente presentable. Levantaron vuelo y dejaron atrás las marítimas rutas de Hoenn encaminándose a la región a partir de la cual se creó el mundo pokémon.

— ¿Cómo crees que serán esos otros chicos? — preguntó Ruby

— ¿Qué chicos? — inquirió Sapphire groseramente, la verdad sí sabía de quien hablaba pero deseaba fastidiarlo un poco

—Pues Diamond y Pearl — respondió el chico cursi — ¿Estás tonta o te haces? Recuerda que no tuvimos oportunidad de conocerlos antes

—Vuelve a decirme tonta y te arrojo del Tropius — masculló Sapphire

—Me gustaría que lo intentaras, tonta fanática de las batallas

De un movimiento Pilo quedó de cabeza, Emerald y Sapphire alcanzaron a sujetarse con brazos y piernas pero Ruby quedó pendiendo de un brazo. Era realmente estúpido pensar que Sapphire no cumpliría con su palabra.

—Amor, Sapphire. Ya aprendí la lección — dijo Ruby mirando hacia abajo, con el vértigo revolviéndole el estómago — no quise decirte tonta ¡Carajo, Sapphire!

—Así me gusta — dijo la chica salvaje regresando a Pilo a la posición original — habla como un hombre, no como una mariposa en primavera

Ruby le miró con ojos de muerte, por suerte ella le daba la espalda y no se dio cuenta. Acababa de despeinarlo. Contuvo las ganas de sacar el espejo porque estaba seguro de que en cuanto la chica salvaje lo viera giraría bruscamente para que se le escapara de las manos y cayera al vacío. Dios, la odiaba tanto. Aunque también la amaba tanto.

Emerald rió ingenuamente ¿Quién necesita televisión? Ruby y Sapphire son mejor que cualquier programa inventado. Ruby frunció otra vez en ceño, empujando un poco a su amigo, dejándolo al borde del Tropius.

—Calma, Ruby, se te sale lo salvaje — se burló el chico

Sapphire secundó sus risas.

**.-.-.**

—Es un día hermoso — dijo Platina abriendo las cortinas de par en par. Lopunny soltó un quejido, pasó toda la noche con los pokémon de otros entrenadores — ¡Vamos! ¡Empoleon, Rapidash!

Los mencionados bufaron sin ganas. Platina puso ambas manos en su cintura, si Pearl estuviera ahí no se atreverían a darle contra. Él siempre se encargaba de despertarlos temprano. Ahora que lo pensaba, quizás sí debería ir a ver a sus amigos. Eso sería en cuanto terminaba su trabajo ahí. Metió a los dormidos pokémon a sus Pokéball y salió de la lujosa habitación. La suite más exclusiva. Handsome dijo que la esperaría frente a la torre de batalla al medio día, ahí mismo había citado a los tres Holders de Hoenn. Subió al elevador y bajó a la recepción, sin esperar lo que encontraría ahí abajo.

— ¡Atrévete a decir eso otra vez, pendeja! — gruñía un chico rubio mientras su Infernape peleaba contra el Bibarel de la recepcionista

—Respira, Pearl, cuenta hasta diez — decía Diamond sujetándolo del brazo derecho

—Sí, primo, no quiero ser un asesino — lo secundaba Hunt deteniendo al rubio del brazo izquierdo

Infernape lazó un golpe al pokémon de tipo normal/agua, dejándolo en el piso. Fue un golpe crítico. La chica no se dio por vencida y una fuerte hidrobomba casi impacta al pokémon de fuego. El agua fue recibida por Maisy, quien terminó del otro lado de la recepción.

— ¿Qué está pasando aquí? — preguntó Platina

Su voz fue como un calmante porque todos se detuvieron en el acto.

—Señorita Berlitz — dijo la empleada sin saber que decir, se puso roja hasta las orejas y trató de acomodarse disimuladamente el uniforme — lo que pasó es que…

— ¡Pasó que ella nos insultó! — gritó Pearl, dejando de forcejear pero aún muy molesto

— ¿Insultarlos? ¿Qué les dijo? — por un momento la alegría de volverse a ver después de tanto tiempo quedó eclipsada por la pelea

Diamond se puso rojo y Hunt desvió la mirada. Pearl estaba por hablar pero su novio le cubrió la boca con la mano. Lo que menos necesitaban era que soltara las palabras exactas a todo el público que se había aglomerado en la recepción precisamente para saber qué causó tanto alboroto.

—Ya sabes, cosas — dijo Diamond esperando que su amiga pudiera entenderle

Funcionó porque Platina se ofendió al instante.

— ¿Qué hiciste qué? — Preguntó — Me decepcionas enormemente ¡Ellos son mis amigos! Los respetas. Y en todo caso, deberías hacer lo mismo con todos los clientes, sean como sean

La chica se encogió, ahora sí su empleo pendía de un hilo. La ira en el cuerpo de Pearl finalmente se calmó. Platina sin duda sabía cómo pelear a palabras y casi siempre lograba un efecto perfecto. Diamond descubrió su boca, seguro de que no intentaría decir nada más. Hunt soltó un suspiro, genial primer día en el frente.

—Chicos — exclamó Platina recordando súbitamente que no los había visto en mucho tiempo — ¿Qué los trae por aquí? ¿Cómo han estado? Hola Chimhiko, te ves más fuerte que antes

El Infernape asintió orgullosamente. Había estado trabajando muy duro en su precisión y ahora podía acertarle a cualquier árbol desde cincuenta metros de distancia sin fallar ni una sola vez y sin usar ningún objeto. Entonces la chica rica prestó toda su atención al desconocido. No hacía falta ser un genio para saber sus gustos.

—Platina, te presento a mi primo Hunt — dijo el rubio

—Un placer — respondió Hunt tendiéndole la mano a la chica. Platina esbozó una inmensa sonrisa y respondió al saludo con un beso en la mejilla — Asco — susurró Hunt limpiándose

— ¿Ahora quién es el grosero? — preguntó Pearl a su primo

—Disculpa, pero no vuelvas a hacer eso — dijo Hunt sin muchas ganas

Platina rió un poco, eso comprobaba su hipótesis. Se giró hacia Dia y no contuvo las ganas de darle un gran abrazo. Él había sido la primera persona en el mundo capaz de apoyarle y protegerle. Lo quería tanto como a un hermano, rayando incluso en el protector padre. Sumándole su aceptación por su novio Volkner lo convertía en el mejor amigo. En la zona de amigo permanente. Y así debían permanecer porque a pesar de saber todo esto, Pearl no podía evitar mirar con rabia a ambos cuando se abrazaban. Recordando los tortuosos instantes en los cuales dudaba sobre la sexualidad de Diamond y su amor hacia él.

—Pensé que tu padre había ido a visitarte — dijo Platina, comenzando a hablar más para ella que para los demás — así que no vienes a verlo. Nunca demostraste interés en derrotar a los Ases y Diamond tampoco, por lo que el interesado debe ser Hunt ¿Correcto?

—Es espeluznante — dijo el chico arcoíris al comprobar la gran capacidad mental de Berlitz

Pearl sonrió ante la sorpresa de su primo. Platina era especial. Mente abierta e informada. Por eso les sería de mucha ayuda en el frente. Quizás si todos lo intentaban, lograrían convencer a Palmer. No, eso era imposible, lo vieras por donde lo vieras.

**.-.-.**

— ¿Presidente? — preguntó Jimmy abriendo la puerta de la oficina principal sin tocar, solo abrió una rendija, lo suficiente como para ver el escritorio pero él no ser visto

Alonso estaba sentando en su escritorio, con los ojos totalmente rojos y una fotografía en las manos. Destrozado era poco para describir el aspecto del hombre más relevante en el mundo mercantil de la actualidad, casi parecía muerto en vida. El marco que sostenía con todas sus fuerzas tenía la única fotografía que Julio aceptó tomarse.

En la imagen se podían observar dos hombres, uno de unos veinticinco años y otro de unos dieciocho. Ambos estaban abrazados por el hombro y sonreían felices a la cámara. A Julio no le gustaba tomarse fotos, decía que el robaban el alma. Aunque en ese instante Alonso deseaba que así hubiera sido. De esa manera aún estaría a su lado. Todavía recordaba a la perfección ese día, hace casi dos años de distancia. El día en que Julio regresó al trabajo después de una importante operación del corazón. Se sentó en su escritorio con una mueca de dolor. Alonso le suplicó porque regresara a casa a descansar. Julio se negó. Giró el asiento, dándole la espalda, pidiéndole el trabajo el día.

— ¿Está seguro, señor? — Inquirió, recibiendo un fastidiado "Sí" — aún tenemos que discutir si vamos a mandar al mercado las televisiones solares. Muchas de ellas aún explotan cuando se sobrecargan

—El faro se ve hermoso a esta hora del día ¿No lo crees, Alonso?

— ¿Señor? — el socio estaba cada vez más confundido — pues sí, es muy hermoso, pero no entiendo que tiene que ver con esto, señor… ¿Señor?

Alonso se acercó con miedo al asiento. Para cuando pudo observar el rostro del presiente, la luz ya se había ido de sus ojos. Solo tenía cuarenta años pero ese infarto fulminante le cegó la vida.

—Jamás pude decirle lo que sentía — sollozó Alonso recordando su cobarde actitud — si tan solo le hubiera contado desde antes lo mucho que lo amaba

Jimmy cerró la puerta sin provocar el menor sonido. No era un buen momento. El único consuelo que le quedaba al nuevo presiente, era que la última palabra pronunciada por Julio, fue su nombre Alonso.

**.-.-.**

Fue una muy mala idea contarle a Platina cuales serían sus habitaciones, la chica casi se infarta al saber la clase tan baja donde dormirían. Pidió de inmediato las llaves de la suite del penúltimo piso, un poco menos lujosa que la suya. La recepcionista entregó de mala gana la llave y le dio una última mirada enojada el chico rubio, Pearl le regresó el gesto. Entraron a un elevador de cristal y pudieron ver por completo el imperio hotelero Berlitz. Una zona inmensa en el centro del edificio era la "Zona de recreación" donde los entrenadores tenían batallas o los pokémon convivían con otros. En ese lugar Lopunny pasaba la tarde entera coqueteando. Finalmente llegaron a la parte más alta, Dia se asomó y le dio vértigo de tan arriba que estaban. Avanzaron por un largo pasillo hasta dar con la puerta más elegante que decía "Suite".

—Esto es un cuarto de hotel — exclamó Hunt cuando Platina abrió la puerta

—Así es — afirmó la chica — dos habitaciones, una sala, una pequeña cocina, televisión por cable, un balcón y desde luego; un equipo de sonido

Hunt miraba embelesado hacia todos lados. Dia y Pearl estaban un poco más acostumbrados a tanto lujo pero para Hunt todo esto era impresionante y muy nuevo. Un cuarto de cada lado, la cocina totalmente equipada, una gigantesca televisión y una pequeña sala enfrente de un balcón también enorme. Se acercó a Platina quien se detuvo al lado de la mesa donde había un equipo de sonido. Sería el más grande que Hunt vería en su vida, presionó el botón de encendido.

De inmediato una canción retumbó en la sala. Hunt comenzó a cantar y bailar y Platina, en vez de sorprenderse por esa acción se puso a cantar y bailar con él. Tomaron el control de la televisión como micrófono y pronto ambos se peleaban por cantar con él entre las manos.

Pearl no soportó esa imagen, ver a su primo bailando como una chica fue suficiente y encima Platina siguiendo sus pasos, acabó con la pobre imagen de respeto que le quedaba sobre alguno de ellos. Dia en cambio, sonrió, Hunt bailaba casi tan bien como Pearl y Platina tenía una voz melodiosa. Sí, la verdad era que Pearl era muy bueno bailando, pero casi nunca demostraba esa cualidad precisamente por miedo a la afeminada imagen que podría mostrarle a la demás gente.

— ¿Qué no se supone que queríamos darle al mundo un momento de felicidad haciéndolos reír? — preguntó Diamond intrigado por ese rechazo de Pearl a las payasadas de Hunt

—Cuando hacías el papel de estúpido en nuestro doble acto, siempre supimos que en realidad no eras estúpido. Al mezclarse la realidad con el personaje al grado de no distinguir cual es cual se convierte de un acto cómico a una personalidad ridícula — argumentó el rubio

— ¿Desde cuándo usas palabras tan elevadas?

—Nunca debí leer ese libro — dijo Pearl recordando cierto libro traumático que Mary le obligó a leer, disque porque era "Literatura universal" — Dejemos solos a las próximas estrellas del canto ¿Cómo llego a la zona de recreación, Platina?

—Solo sigue el pasillo y presiona el botón del ascensor que tiene una "Z" — respondió Platina dejando por un momento la pegajosa canción, en cuanto terminó de dar las instrucciones volvió a los pasos de baile

—Tan solo… — canturreó Hunt — ¡Un minuto fue…!

Pearl cerró la puerta antes de escuchar el final de esa frase. Hunt no tenía talento alguno para el canto, esa nota casi les rompe los tímpanos.

—Sigo creyendo que es muy simpático — dijo Diamond mientras caminaban hacia el elevador

—Simpático y tonto — susurró Pearl. El pelinegro estaba por presionar el botón del ascensor de cristal cuando el rubio lo detuvo, al lado de este había otro, común y corriente — vamos, por aquí

—Pearl, ese no es… — el rubio metió a su novio a ese pequeño cuarto antes de que pudiera protestar — tenemos que hablar sobre esta falta de comunicación. Ya no me dejas decirte nada

—Bueno, dime — dijo el rubio presionando la "Z"

En cuanto las puertas del elevador se cerraron todas las ganas de querer hablar de Dia se esfumaron, siendo suplantadas por unas terribles ganas de besarlo. Un deseo carnal que sus piernas denotaron, temblando ligeramente, junto con una hormiguearte sensación naciente desde su pecho llegando hasta ciertas zonas íntimas. Diamond apretó los puños, tratando de controlarse, a los pocos segundos cedió. Se lanzó a Pearl, besándolo en ese asfixiante y erótico espacio. Pearl chocó contra la pared del elevador y le correspondió a Dia, ese era precisamente su plan. En un elevador de cristal no hubieran podido besarse. Hasta le daban ganas de parar el aparato para hacérselo ahí mismo.

El timbre los interrumpió. Se detenían y las puertas volvían a abrirse. Un matrimonio apareció del otro lado. Alcanzaron a separarse gracias a que el matrimonio estaba tan enfrascado en una discusión que se tardaron en voltear a verlos.

—Eres un completo idiota — gritó la mujer metiéndose entre Pearl y Dia. El hombre también entró, cerrándose las puertas

— ¿Eso crees? — Le respondió el hombre — tienes razón, fui un idiota por casarme contigo

—Grosero — masculló ella — nunca supiste apreciarme. Soy hermosa, joven e inteligente. Cualquier hombre moriría por mí, incluso este chico

Ella acababa de tomar el brazo de Pearl, sujetándolo de forma insistente.

—No me meta en esto señora — pidió Pearl sin que lograran oírle

— ¿Ah, sí? ¿Vas a cambiarme por un adolescente hormonal? Solo se acostaría contigo para dejar de ser virgen y poder presumirle a sus amigos — regresó el hombre

Dia volvió a apretar los puños, sin embargo, esta vez fue por otro tipo de sentimiento.

—Él me amará — aseguró la desconocida — ¡Él si me apreciará!

— ¡Suéltelo! — Gritó Diamond empujando a la mujer, liberando a su novio — vayan a discutir a otro lado ¿De qué sirve que discutan si de todas maneras acabaran teniendo sexo en cuanto regresen a su cuarto? Ese es el jodido problema ¡No pueden mantener una conversación normal! Por un tiempo funcionó el ignorarse, pero ya fue suficiente. Si tanto decían amarse ¿Morirán por escuchar al otro una sola vez?

Volvieron a detenerse. En la Zona de recreación. Dia entrelazó los dedos de la mano de Pearl con los suyos y salió del ascensor con la cabeza en alto, muy ofendido. Antes de que llegaran a la puerta la pareja ya estaba besándose.

—Muy buena consulta, doctor corazón — bromeó Pearl tranquilizando al pelinegro — perdóname

— ¿Por qué? — inquirió Dia

—Casi no hemos charlado en estos días — soltó Pearl sonrojándose — una noche sin sexo no nos matará ¿Por qué no hablamos esta noche?

— ¿Podré contarte sobre los nuevos capítulos de Taurina Omega?

—Claro — sonrió el rubio. Dia y su serie

**.-.-.**

—Estoy seguro de que nos hemos perdido — dijo Ruby temblando de frío — este no es el frente batalla, Sapphire

— ¿Podrías callarte? Cielos, no me dejas pensar — se quejó la castaña

—Debimos girar a la derecha no a la izquierda — insistió Emerald

Estaban en una ciudad congelante, Snowpoint era su nombre. No estaban preparados para soportar un frío tan intenso y ni siquiera traían abrigos. La ciudad parecía muerta, todos encerrados en sus casas bebiendo un delicioso chocolate caliente. Emerald sintió que su boca se llegaba de saliva al ver por una de las ventanas, sin embargo, ningún habitante se molestó en salir. Ni siquiera había rastros de Candice. La junta de los líderes de gimnasio se celebraba en ciudad Sunyshore los siguientes días. Por esos motivos los tres Holders se morían de frío en exterior.

— ¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí? — escucharon dos voces

—Gracias a Dios quien los trajo — gimió Emerald abrazando de improviso a los desconocidos — me estoy muriendo del frío, solo soy un niño

— ¿Un niño? Tienes nuestra edad — bufó la chica salvaje

—Sí, por favor, ayúdennos — secundó Ruby, abrazando a los desconocidos y a Emerald

— ¿Son hombres o cobardes? — gritó Sapphire hastiada

—No se trata de cobardía, cualquiera flaquea en un clima así ¿No lo crees Uji?

—Sin duda, Paka — respondió su compañero

Eran dos hombres de traje, lentes oscuros y bufandas roja y verde. Un Buizel acompañaba a Uji y un Burmy a Paka. Eran dos guardaespaldas profesionales que años antes tuvieron la misión de acompañar a la heredera Berlitz a la cima del Monte Coronet, misión robada por Dia y Pearl, aunque no lo hicieran con intención. Después de regresar del mundo distorsión se alejaron un tiempo de los trabajos peligrosos, suficientes aventuras por unos años, pero ahora regresaban a la acción sin ningún trabajo todavía asignado. Fueron a ciudad Snowpoint con intenciones de ser contratados por Candice, sin contar con la ausencia de la líder. El destino marcó ese encuentro con los Holders y sentados en el centro pokémon, con sus ansiadas tazas de chocolate caliente, los de Hoenn finalmente pudieron contar sus motivos para estar ahí.

—Si debieron haber girado a la derecha — dijo Uji, haciendo que Emerald gritara triunfante. No todos los días podías restregarle en la cara a la chica salvaje un error

—Pero no se preocupen, con gusto los acompañamos al frente batalla. Nos gustaría volver a ver a la señorita Platina — continuó Paka

Los de Hoenn esbozaron tiernas sonrisas, Sapphire se tomó de golpe el contenido de su taza mientras Emerald y Ruby lo degustaron como si se tratara de un vino muy antiguo. Finalmente, luego de muchos gritos por parte de la castaña, los cinco emprendieron el viaje rumbo al frente batalla, donde ocurrirían otro tipo de peleas muy pronto.

**.-.-.**

— ¿Desea algo más de comer? — preguntó una mesera

—No gracias — contestó el chico rubio, le dio otro sorbo a su café y se cubrió los ojos con su fleco, ocultando un brillo metálico que desconcertó a la mujer

Ese chico era diferente a los demás clientes, por más hoscos que llegaran a ser siempre tenía oportunidad de verlos a los ojos al menos una vez. En cambio con este no lo lograba, llevaba tres días yendo a la misma hora y siempre evitaba su mirada. Tomaba en silencio su café y una rebanada de pastel para luego irse con ese Piplup. El pokémon pingüino traía una pañoleta de color rojo atada al cuello y comía con una calma parecida a la de su entrenador. Lup nunca había peleado y esperaba nunca tener que hacerlo. Solo utilizaba sus habilidades con el agua cuando era estrictamente necesario, arrepentido de cuando utilizó la venganza y lastimó a uno de sus amigos. La historia era algo parecida en el chico rubio, podía considerarse la víctima de una venganza.

—Termina rápido Lup — dijo el joven a su pokémon

Piplup soltó un gruñido, no le gustaba que lo apuraran. Además ¿Tenían prisa de qué? Ni que fueran a ir a un lugar específico. Se limitarían a vagar como lo han estado haciendo todo este tiempo. El chico pagó la cuenta y en un momento de distracción la mesera pudo observar debajo de esa pared de cabello frente a su rostro, inclinándose tanto que no podría argumentar después una excusa creíble. Pero valió totalmente la pena. Pudo ver el origen del brillo metálico. Uno de los ojos de aquel extraño era de un intenso plateado, no gris opaco, plateado brillante. Mientras el otro era de un miel impactante.

— ¿Qué tanto mira? — bufó el rubio

—Nada — logró responder la mujer, jamás había visto a alguien así. Aunque el recuerdo de un rumor le hizo estremecer

—Si le digo que soy uno de ellos ¿Se irá más feliz? — Gruñó el desconocido — Tenga la amabilidad de largarse

La mujer obedeció, impactada por la revelación, de verdad era uno de ellos, pensaba que estaban extintos ¿Cuántos quedarían en el mundo, uno o dos? Más o menos esa cantidad. Y tenía sentado en esa mesa al lado de la ventana a uno de ellos. Sería la última vez que lo vería, porque esa tarde abandonó el pueblo Solaceon con rumbo a Hearthome.

—Piplup — gimió el pokémon pegándose a la pierna de su entrenador al pasar frente a ellos un grupo de motociclistas que cruzaban la región

—Deja de ser un cobarde Lup. Fuiste mi primer pokémon y aún no evolucionas. Lavy, Rally y Sparky están todos en su última etapa ¿Por qué tú te niegas?

Piplup le miró con esos profundos ojos negros, ese pingüino tenía sus métodos. Con una sola mirada el chico rubio supo todos sus atormentados pensamientos. Hizo un movimiento con la mano, alejándolos de su memoria, centrándose en su ahora. Iba a verse con alguien en Hearthome y al recordarlo la sonrisa le iluminaba el rostro a tal grado que levantaba la cabeza y caminaba por el sendero mostrándole a todos el plateado iris.

**.-.-.**

—Usa rayo solar — gritó Diamond. El poderoso rayo golpeó de lleno al Sharpedo, debilitándolo por completo

Wig era el ganador del encuentro. Al principio, Dia no quiso aceptar el pelear con ese chico, pero ante las insistencias del chico y de su novio, inició la pelea. Wig tuvo problemas por su poca velocidad pero ese rayo solar fue suficiente.

—Bien hecho Wig — le felicitaba Diamond a su pokémon, dándole unos cuantos Poffins de recompensa

El chico les agradeció y fue a atender a su pokémon. Dia soltó un suspiro, no le agradaba tanto pelear pero a Pearl le encantaba. Cerró la mano, sintiendo de nuevo ese diario de batalla que su amigo le dio cuando se separaron para salvar al trío del lago, a pesar de que no lo traía consigo. Se puso rojo al recordar todas las cosas que escribió ahí, casi se sacó el corazón y lo restregó en esas hojas. Suerte que el rubio jamás había vuelto a verlo, si no se reiría de la cantidad de cursilerías que Diamond fue capaz de escribir. Amaba la vitalidad que Pearl era capaz de inyectarle y esa fuerza de voluntad más poderosa que las montañas, primero se movía la montaña Stark antes de que el desistiera en alguno de sus planes. Por eso mismo estaban ahí.

De pronto sintió que alguien lo observaba. Al girar a su derecha pudo observar a una mujer de piel morena que observaba intermitentemente a Dia y a su mejor amigo. Deteniéndose largos segundos en Pearl, no era una mirada de expectación o de gusto, si no una de sorpresa. Se vio descubierta y salió de la Zona de recreación lo más rápido que pudo. Eso sí que fue raro.

—Si te concentraras un poco más en las batallas hasta podrías ganarle a Cynthia — comentó Pearl acercándose a la Torterra y su entrenador

—Claro, es tan probable — musitó sarcástico el pelinegro — si Platina empató

— ¿Y qué? — Inquirió Pearl — sin nosotros Platina no habría ganado la mitad de sus medallas de gimnasio, tenemos gran parte del mérito

—Tú tienes la mayor parte del mérito — corrigió Diamond — señor puedo predecir los movimientos por la postura

Pearl se sonrojó. Era un rubor distinto a la vergüenza, era el único provocado por los comentarios de halagadores de Diamond. Era único, especial y de un tono rosa vivo, capaz de avergonzar al rubio delatando los motivos de su bella vergüenza. Parecido al silbido de Dia, Pearl miraba el piso al estar nervioso, moviendo una piedra o la simple tierra de un lado a otro con el pie, tratando de evitar responder o pensar.

Por un instante todas las miradas se alejaron de ellos, logrando Pearl darle un rápido beso en la mejilla al causante de sus suspiros y sonrojos. Dia respondió con un rubor casi tan grande que abarcaba toda su faz hasta sus orejas. Ahí estaba esa cara sonrojada y asustada que Pearl vio una noche hace varios años, la noche en que la ropa sobró y pronto se descubrieron los dos completamente desnudos en la solitaria cama del rubio, con la casa completamente vacía; nadie pudo escuchar esos gemidos y jadeos. Los suspiros de sus nombres, las manos de Diamond cerrándose sobre su cara, queriendo ocultar ese rubor. Pearl quitándole las manos del rostro, observando con detenimiento cada expresión, todo lo causado por sus movimientos.

— ¿Cómo que ya se tardaron mucho, no? — preguntó Dia mirando hacia arriba, directamente a la habitación donde Hunt y Platina seguían cantando

—Déjalos cantar tres conciertos si quieren — comentó Pearl — el público pide otra y otra

Dia sonrió, dejando que el rubio lo tomara de la cintura y lo pegara a su cuerpo. Miró fijamente esos ojos naranjas brillantes y de nuevo se sintió totalmente perdido en su belleza. Pearl sintió exactamente lo mismo, las lagunas azules le observaban de una manera casi tan única como el rubor en sus mejillas.

— ¡Diamond! ¡Pearl! — dos voces rompieron su mágico momento

**.-.-.**

El Tropius aterrizó afuera del lujoso hotel. Emerald casi besó el suelo después de tantas horas lejos de él y Ruby comenzó a criticar el desdeñoso aspecto del pokémon de hierba, Sapphire lo amenazó con la mirada mientras Paka y Uji insistieron en entrar de una vez. La recepción ya se había arreglado pero la encargada todavía no se reponía de la improvisada pelea. Miró enojada a los recién llegados.

— ¿Tienen reservación?

—Sí — respondió Ruby con cortesía — está a nombre de Platina Berlitz

La chica casi se va de espaldas al escuchar de nuevo el nombre de la dueña del hotel. Les dio las llaves rápidamente, cerrando su boca con un candado imaginario gigante y escondiéndose después debajo del mostrador. A los Holders se les hizo muy raro pero no se detuvieron a averiguar la razón de ese comportamiento, caminaron a la Zona de recreación donde Platina los había citado explícitamente unos días antes.

—Sigo creyendo que no debieron construir un frente batalla ¿Por qué no un frente concurso?

—De nuevo con eso — bufó Sapphire — te he dicho que las batallas son mil veces mejores

Emerald rodó los ojos mientras los guardaespaldas miraban hacia todos lados hasta identificar su objetivo. Encontrándolo de una forma inesperada y extraña. Un amigo puede agarran a otro de los hombros o incluso del brazo en plan de juego, pero la cintura era una zona sagrada; apartada exclusivamente para las chicas. Por eso se quedaron petrificados al ver la mano de Pearl en una zona tan baja del cuerpo de Diamond, con las claras intenciones de querer acariciarle el trasero. Gritaron sus nombres totalmente sorprendidos.

Los adolescentes reaccionaron separándose de golpe, Pearl casi sufría un infarto, por un segundo pensó que era su padre. Al pasar el alivio inicial vino otra zozobra, eran Paka y Uji ¡Los guardaespaldas! De quienes por cierto fueron aprendices un tiempo. Esto iba de mal en peor. Ahora tendría que revelarles a ellos su relación también. El rubio levantó la mano en señal de saludo, poniendo su mejor sonrisa falsa. Aunque a Dia le fue fácil identificarla, supuso que era porque lo conocía mucho, él también sonrió, tratando de aligerar el ambiente.

— ¿Esos son Diamond y Pearl? — preguntó Sapphire despectivamente, esperaba algo mejor

—A mi me parecen perfectos — comentó Ruby

"Que consuelo" pensó Pearl "¿Tan afeminados nos vemos?"

— ¿Dónde está Platina? — preguntó Emerald desesperado

— ¡Emerald! — Lo reprimió Ruby — primero debemos presentarnos. Mucho gusto, soy Ruby, el pequeñín es Emerald y ese intento de chica de allá es Sapphire

—Te lo has ganado, una semana sin besos — le castigó la castaña

Ruby abrió los ojos de par en par y no pasaron ni dos segundos antes de que estuviera de rodillas en el suelo, suplicando por otra oportunidad. Paka y Uji no salían de su sorpresa. Consideraban a esos dos chicos una extensión de su mismos y al verlos abrazados de esa manera no pudieron evitar imaginarse en la misma situación, pero lo más impactante fue la nula repulsión a la imagen. Es más, hubo una atracción alarmante ¿Paka y Uji? ¿Uji y Paka? ¿En qué jodida cabeza cabe? Bueno, en mi jodida cabeza y quizás en las de varias lectoras.

—Que tal — saludó Pearl a los guardaespaldas

— ¿Son…? — empezó Paka

— ¡Cállate! — Lo reprimió Uji — eso no se pregunta así como así

—Sí somos — contestó Diamond con naturalidad. Vaya, ellos sí que eran rápidos, lo supieron antes que cualquier otra persona en el mundo y con un solo contacto físico

El grito que ahogó Paka habría retumbado en todo el edificio si no lo hubiera contenido a tiempo, mientras que Uji se quedó sin respirar, literalmente.

— ¿Son qué? — preguntó Ruby regresando a la realidad después de obtener su disculpa de Sapphire

— ¡Por Dios! — musitó Paka sin creérselo

Uji seguía sin respirar y si no inhalaba pronto su rostro se tornaría azul.

—Como si no lo hubieran sabido — dijo el rubio un poco ofendido

Ahora que lo pensaban, era realmente obvio. Uji soltó el aire y su respiración se acompasó. Paka ya no gritó pero no podía ver a ninguno a los ojos. Entonces la respuesta cayó a Dia como lo hace un balde de agua fría sobre tus hombros. Aquella mujer la había visto antes, era Dahlia.

—Así que — dijo una voz que de inmediato todos reconocieron, sobre todo Pearl, esa voz la escuchó muchas noches durante las interminables peleas que tenían lugar en la sala de su casa discutiendo la creación del frente y obligatoria separación de la familia — ¿Has reconsiderado mi oferta?

Pearl giró sobre sus talones y del otro lado de la Zona de recreación estaban su padre. Junto a dos mujeres, Argenta y Dahlia, quienes fungían como testigos en ese momento tan especial.

— ¿Te diste cuenta de lo estúpido que era rechazarla? — preguntó Palmer cruzándose de brazos

Se sentía como un Dios, como el ser que todo lo sabe y todo lo puede. O como un gitano que predice el destino leyendo las cartas. Él podía hacer lo mismo con las pokéballs. Y ahora podría restregarle en la cara a su hijo su ignorancia.

—De hecho, no vine por eso — dijo Pearl sabiendo que la hora de la confesión había llegado. Dia lo tomó de la mano, diciéndole con ese gesto que estaba con él — vine porque acompaño a alguien que quiere vencer a los Ases del frente

A fin de cuentas no pudo decir algo tan importante con tanta gente alrededor y decidió salirse por la tangente. Dia no se enojó, estaba por decirle lo inoportuno que sería hacer algo así, se leyeron totalmente el pensamiento en un solo segundo. Palmer miró a su hijo bastante contrariado, dirigiendo luego sus ojos a Diamond. Ignorando por completo las entrelazadas manos de los adolescentes, concentrándose en la mirada del pelinegro.

— ¿Él? No le veía cualidades de entrenador — lo menospreció Palmer

—No — musitó Pearl — no se trata de Diamond, si no de…

Las puertas de la Zona de recreación se abrieron una tercera vez. Dejando entrar a dos personas, un chico y una chica. Platina seguía riéndose de todas las locuras que cantaron en la suite mientras Hunt continuaba tarareando una canción. Se quedó petrificado al ver a su tío. La acción fue mutua, porque Palmer no podía concebir a su sobrino así. Tan… marica.

Los mechones de colores casi parecían brillar más de lo normal, el turquesa se le vino a la cara mientras el rosa intenso, el morado y el verde limón casi se ponían de punta por el miedo.

— ¿Hunt? — genial, Palmer sí que lo recordaba — ¿Eres tú Hunt?

—Sí, soy yo — contestó el chico con un hilo de voz

Palmer soltó un bufido, moviendo los brazos y la cabeza en señal negativa.

— ¿Ven? — dijo el hombre a Argenta y Dahlia — Les digo que es un anormal. La vergüenza de la familia. Es un debilucho que no debería atreverse a salir de su casa

En un segundo un viento frío le golpeó en la espalda y le cortó una mejilla. Maisy estaba fuera de su Pokéball y acababa de usar una poderosa ventisca sobre el tío de su entrenador. Hunt avanzó a grandes zancadas hacia su tío hasta tomarlo del cuello de la camisa y decirle con una voz trémula, ajena a él.

—Voy a derrotarlos a todos ustedes y voy a demostrarle al mundo lo que un marica puede hacer. Y cuando te haya ganado tendrás que aceptarlo, un afeminado te ganó en lo más que amas en el mundo y por lo cual dejaste abandonado a mi primo

—Primero muero antes de dejarte ganar, anormal — declaró Palmer soltándose de ese agarre — vámonos de aquí

—Quizás fuiste muy rudo… — intentó decir Argenta

— ¡Vámonos! — gritó Palmer sin importarle que todos voltearan a verle

En cuanto el As del frente salió la poca confianza de Hunt se rompió. Siempre era lo mismo, lo menospreciaban, lo odiaban, lo trataban peor que la basura ¿Qué no podían quererlo? ¿Qué les afectaba que a él le gustaran cosas diferentes? Ni su madre causó tantos problemas. Pocas eran las personas que los trataban de forma normal, entre ellas su primo y Platina, pero la demás gente como la recepcionista le tenía un asco arraigado. Al principio uno puede ser fuerte, demostrarle al mundo que no le importa lo que piensan. Por eso se vestía así, por eso no reprimía los ademanes afeminados y por eso se había teñido el cabello de colores. Pero como cualquier ser humano llega un punto en el que te quiebras inesperadamente. Hunt cayó de rodillas, conteniendo las amargas lágrimas. Maisy trató de consolarlo pero solo logró que la regresaran a su Pokéball. No reaccionó hasta que sintió los brazos de su primo rodearle.

—Sabes, es más sencillo cuando te consigues a alguien — murmuró entre broma y consuelo

— ¿Dónde puedo conseguir un novio? — preguntó Hunt siguiéndole el tono

—Quien sabe, quizá solo con levantar la cabeza lo encuentres

Hunt rió un poco, haciendo caso al consejo de su primo, jamás consideró que pudiera cumplirse.

Ese chico era especial, quizás demasiado. Su cabello castaño estaba perfectamente peinado, sus ojos azules miraban fijamente al hombre que seguía. Vestía un elegante traje y una Pokéball descansaba en la bolsa de su saco, donde un Electivire dormía tranquilamente. El viaje al frente batalla fue muy largo y lo único que Jimmy deseaba era despegarse de su jefe Alonso y poder ir a su cuarto a dormir un rato. El lleno itinerario del magnate haría eso imposible. Llevaban dos horas recorriendo el hotel con el accionista (tío de Platina) dueño de todo el frente batalla. Así terminaron en la Zona de recreación, escuchando un monólogo aburrido sobre el funcionamiento de las ventanas solares que Marina's Inc. había instalado años atrás en el techo de dicha sala.

— ¿Hunt? — preguntó Pearl al ver a su primo estático. Siguió su mirada y vio al mismo chico de cabellos castaños — lo perdimos

Vaya que sí, Pearl. Lo hemos perdido por completo. De un salto se puso de pie y avanzó corriendo hacia el desconocido, pisando a quien tuviera que pisar, empujando a quien tuviera que empujar, tirando lo que tuviera que tirar. Su única meta en la vida en ese segundo era alcanzar a ese chico castaño. Vio como él y los otros dos hombres entraban a otra sala que rezaba "Solo personal autorizado" a Hunt lo autorizó el corazón. Atravesó la puerta sin la mínima muestra de modales y casi tira al chico que perseguía. Cayó de bruces en la elegante alfombra de una sala de juntas inmensa, justo detrás de la Zona de recreación.

— ¿Estás bien? — escuchó por primera vez su voz

Cuando Hunt alzó la cabeza, todas las palabras románticas, los poemas modernistas y las frases con piropos se desvanecieron. Dejando en su lugar un nerviosismo rallante en el pánico. Esos dos ojos azules como zafiros le hipnotizaron lo suficiente como para calmarse. Vio la mano que el desconocido le tendía y la aceptó, poniéndose de pie. Alonso lo miraba con ojos de muerte mientras que el accionista lo hacía confundido.

—Hola — fue lo único que pudo articular Hunt

* * *

**¿A alguien se le ocurre de donde saqué la escena del elevador? Espero no acabar con la inocencia de alguien pero me inspiré de una escena en "Cincuenta sombras de Grey". Yo no lo quería leer, Sam le obligó, y ahora cada vez que escucho Christian no puedo evitar gritar. **

**Pues bueno, eso fue todo por ahora, no tengo escrito ya nada del capítulo VI, vienen los exámenes, mil trabajos. Me sangró la mano de tanto escribir para una materia y no es broma. Pero me esforzaré por ustedes y por la hermosa pareja de Dia y Pearl.**

**Ya saben que si amaron el capítulo, quieren matarme por lo malo que fue o desean darme sus teorías sobre quien es el chico misterioso pueden hacerlo con un review. **


	6. VI

**Es día de San Valentín y el amor está en el aire. Tengo un asco tremendo de tantos corazones que hubo en mi escuela. Pero les traigo como regalo del día del amor este capítulos y un bonus especial. **

**Por favor, lean lo que está en la parte de abajo. **

******Pokémon no es mío, es de Satoshi Tajiri.**

* * *

VI

—Hola — respondió Jimmy con un poco de miedo. Había sentido un par de ojos siguiéndole pero se convenció de que era su imaginación

— ¿Qué quieres? — bramó Alonso haciendo que Hunt se estremeciera

Ahora que lo pensaba, esto no tenía ni una sola pisca de sentido ¿Qué esperaba lograr haciendo todo esto? ¿Creía acaso que logrando tocar el brazo de ese chico vivirían felices por siempre en un mundo de caramelo, donde todo supiera mejor? Demonios, ya se estaba "Atreviendo a soñar". Abrió la boca pero ninguna palabra alcanzó a salir porque Alonso lo levantó del piso con un solo brazo y prácticamente lo sacó a patadas de ahí. Pero los malditos reflejos de Hunt lo volvieron a traicionar, haciendo que se agarrara de la puerta con tal fuerza que el presidente no pudo moverlo ni un solo centímetro más. Miró al castaño, un segundo después vomitaba rosa.

—Soy Hunt — dijo sujetándose hasta con las uñas del marco de la puerta — solo quiero saber cómo te llamas

Jimmy se puso rojo a más no poder, ese tipo era oficialmente un acosador. Pero por más que Alonso empujara, Hunt no desistiría hasta escuchar ese nombre.

—Soy James — se rindió el castaño

Una vez pronunciadas esas palabras, el mágico hechizo que pegó a Hunt a la puerta se rompió y cayó de espaldas afuera de la sala de juntas. Alonso cerró las dos puertas con un fuerte estrépito. Algunos entrenadores voltearon a ver al chico en el piso. Pero Hunt sonreía de oreja a oreja. James. Era un nombre tan hermoso. A partir de ese segundo el agua dejó de llamarse agua, se convirtió en "Líquido que necesita James para vivir". Sí, esa sin duda era la maravillosa punzada del amor ¿Esto sentía Pearl todos los días? Guau, era algo impresionante.

— ¿Conocías a ese raro? — Preguntó Alonso totalmente furioso — Por Dios, era una mariposa con patas ¿Viste su cabello, Jimmy? ¡¿Por qué le diste tu nombre?!

— ¡No me grites! — explotó el castaño

—Creo que debería irme — dijo Gustav Berlitz

—No, usted se queda aquí — bramó Alonso — ¿Lo conoces Jimmy?

—Jamás lo había visto, pero no me parece malo que le haya dicho mi nombre — respondió el chico — ni que se tratara de un asesino en serie

—Eso lo dices porque eres demasiado inocente como para darte cuenta de cómo te veía ¡Te desnudaba con la mirada!

Jimmy enrojeció ¿De verdad lo había visto de esa manera? ¿A él? Siendo tan poco atractivo, debilucho y feo. Quizás exageraba, tenía unos preciosos ojos y un perfil envidiable pero considerarse atractivo para los homosexuales era algo totalmente nuevo.

—Continuemos con el maravilloso paseo que el señor Berlitz nos estaba dando antes de tan grosera interrupción — sí Alonso, llama grosera esa interrupción cuanto tu le gritaste a Gustav un segundo antes — ¿Qué decía sobre su cascada en la recepción?

Jimmy apretó los puños, a pesar de sentirse incómodamente acosado, no podía dejar de pensar en esos pálidos ojos y colorido cabello del desconocido. Le recordaba mucho a alguien, estaba seguro de haberlo visto en alguna parte antes ¿Dónde sería?

**.-.-.**

—Creo que ha encontrado el amor — suspiró Pearl, viendo como su primo entraba en esa habitación. Miró a su novio y descubrió una extraña sonrisa — ¿Qué pasa?

—Nada — mintió Diamond — solo me parece curioso que habiendo tantas personas en el mundo decidiera justo seguir a esa

Pearl lo miró sin comprender mientras Platina analizaba cada palabra como si se tratara de un mensaje en un antiquísimo lenguaje que debía descifrar lo más pronto posible. Paka y Uji aún no salía del shock mientras los Holders se sentían como unos entrometidos.

—Platina — habló Emerald — ¿Si vamos a pelear en la torre de batalla?

—Lamento decirte que ese plan ha cambiado — dijo la chica educadamente — quiero ver si Hunt es capaz, no dudo que lo sea, de vencer a los Ases ¿Podrías esperar hasta entonces?

—Claro, si fue capaz de atacar tan rápido no le tomará mucho tiempo ganarles — dijo Emerald recordando la veloz ventisca que Maisy lanzó

—Explícate — dijo de improviso el rubio

— ¿Explicar qué? — le contestó el pelinegro

— ¿No me diste ese discurso sobre la comunicación en pareja? Pues ponlo en práctica

— ¿Comunicación en pareja? — Preguntó Ruby — me parece que eso no aplica en las relaciones amistosas, chicos

— ¿Quién habla de amistad? — preguntó Pearl hastiándose cada vez más. Siempre que se desesperaba, que ocurría muy seguido, dejaba a un lado todos sus métodos de seguridad

Sí, ellos tenían un método de seguridad que constaba de tres apartados inquebrantables, bajo los cuales podrían llevar a cabo su relación romántica sin molestar a nadie y sin tener que decir directamente, con todas las palabras, lo que eran. Al principio a Dia le pareció muy exagerado, pero la gente del pueblo reaccionaba un poco mal cuando hablaban tan directamente o se tomaban de la mano en público. Fue cuando el pelinegro se dio cuenta de que no se trataba de miedo o vergüenza, era respeto. Un punto neutro, sin negaciones, sin aceptaciones.

Punto número uno. Lo máximo de afecto en público serían un rápido abrazo, un contacto de manos momentáneo o un beso fugaz en la mejilla. Cualquier otro tipo de acción podría incomodar a las demás personas.

Punto número dos. Hablar siempre en clave cuando es indispensable hacer algún comentario romántico o referente a la relación. Este es el punto que Pearl infringió. En vez de decir "En pareja" debió decir "Entre amigos". Y mucho menos preguntar "¿Quién habla de amistad?". De esta manera no llegabas a revelar nada tan personal y por consiguiente la persona no se sentía extraña. Cosa que a los Holders sí les pasó.

Punto número tres. Si alguien preguntaba si tenían novia, nunca responderían que sí, solo contestarían con evasivas. Por eso cuando Palmer le hizo esa pregunta unos años antes a Pearl, él decidió cambiar el tema a la nueva adquisición de la campeona Cynthia en su equipo pokémon. Muchas chicas les han hecho esa pregunta pero las evasivas siempre han sido efectivas.

Al seguir estos apartados no tendrían ningún problema con el resto de la población. Anhelaban el día en que pudieran andar de la mano y darse besos dulces en el parque pero la gente no estaba del todo preparada. Tampoco era como si se quejaran mucho, después de todo, de haber vivido veinte años antes los habrían matado al descubrir su relación.

—Pearl… — intentó advertirle Diamond

— ¡No! — Gritó el rubio — no vas a seducirme como lo hiciste anoche para que desistiera de saber qué te dijo tu madre, ahora me lo explicas

— ¿S-Seducir? — inquirió Sapphire sintiéndose una chica débil ante tal palabra

Platina esbozó una gran sonrisa por la misma oración. Imaginándose la escena.

—Pearl… — trató por segunda vez Dia

—Ya me dejé arrastrar por Hunt, tendré que verle la cara a mi tío y encima a Paka y Uji — gruñó con lo último que le quedaba de enojo — así que por favor, termina con el misterio

— ¿Soy el único que piensa que esos dos son…? — preguntó Ruby

—No lo eres — respondieron Paka y Uji al mismo tiempo

— ¿Podrían callarse? — preguntó Pearl parándose delante de Diamond

—Verás… — por tercera vez fue interrumpido

— ¿Por qué no vamos a la recepción? Seguro que Pearl desea contarles muchas cosas — dijo Platina haciendo que el rubio callera en cuenta de lo que dijo

—Mierda — masculló mientras el sonrojo subía por su rostro

—Podría haber sido peor — dijo Diamond conteniendo la risa, hacía mucho tiempo que no veía a su novio descontrolado y le resultaba muy divertido ver como las dos neuronas en la cabeza de Pearl se desconectaban provocando que una gritara mil obscenidades mientras la otra trataba de controlarlo. Claro que cuando volvían a conectarse, la neurona impaciente casi quería cortarse las venas o lo que fuera que ellas tuvieran — Podrías haberlo dicho frente a tu padre

Pearl enrojeció todavía más, al grado que las llamas de su Infernape se veían opacas a su lado. Miró a los Holders y notó que no se quedaban lejos, Sapphire tenía un profundo sonrojo. Emerald, inocente Emerald, no fue capaz de conectar las palabras. Y Ruby le hacía honor a su nombre, tenía un rubí incrustado en cada mejilla.

**.-.-.**

—Maricón de mierda — farfullaba Palmer, volviendo a dar vueltas como loco en su estudio

—No seas grosero — lo regañó Dahlia — es nuestro deber aceptar el desafío de cualquier persona que nos rete. Sin importar su raza, sexo, condición económica…

—…o sexualidad — culminó Argente

— ¿Están hablando de sexualidad? — inquirió Thorton que casualmente había pasado por ahí mientras hacía cálculos con su extraña máquina de pelea

—A Palmer le hacen falta unas lecciones de tolerancia, respeto y amor a la familia — dijo Argenta sin lograr que el Amo de la Torre lo escuchara

— ¿Podrían contestarme una pregunta? — dijo Thorton dejando el aparato a un lado

Los otros tres Ases del frente vieron al joven en completo shock, el mundo oficialmente iba a acabarse. Thorton sin ese aparato era un hombre sin cabeza, corazón o cerebro; o sea, no podía existir. Dahlia jamás pensó llegar al día en que eso sucediera. El chico se dio cuenta de la causa de la sorpresa y se ofendió enormemente.

—También tengo sentimientos — bramó — puedo pensar en otras cosas a parte de las peleas

— ¿A quién mataste? — preguntó Dahlia radicalmente

—A nadie — masculló el chico — solo quería saber si, bueno ¿Creen que fue buena idea contratar a Marina's Inc.?

— ¿Por qué no iba a serlo? — inquirió Argenta — hicimos juntas y nunca pusiste objeciones

—Investigué un poco después de las juntas — admitió — y me di cuenta de algo alarmante

— ¿Ahora me vas a decir que ese tal Alonso también es gay? — inquirió Palmer con el mismo tono hastiado que su hijo poseía

— ¿Quién está hablando de eso?

Argenta y Dahlia rodaron los ojos, como él no era el pañuelo de lágrimas o saco de boxeo de Palmer, no tenía idea de lo irritante que podía llegar a ser o lo obsesivo que era con ciertos problemas. Y por supuesto que no tenía ni idea de lo que era soportar sus interminables discursos homofóbicos.

—En todo caso — continuó Thorton — creo que Alonso no está siendo del todo honesto con nosotros, es más, con ninguno de sus clientes. Eso claro, si algún conserva algunos

— ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? — preguntó Argenta

—Somos su primer cliente en seis meses, quizás está teniendo contratos por medios ilícitos, porque según la ley de Sinnoh, todas las empresas deben hacer un informe mensual sobre sus clientes — dijo el chico demostrando ser más informado de lo que parecía. Nadie dudaba que fuera un genio en tecnología pero desconocían sus dotes jurídicos — ¿Quién creen que se encarga de las finanzas del frente? ¿Caitlin y Darach?

— ¿Y qué si somos sus primeros clientes en mucho tiempo? — inquirió Argenta por todos, ya que nadie comprendió sus palabras

— ¡Vende droga! — explotó Thorton, cielos, sin duda les hacía falta un poco de gimnasia mental

Los tres Ases comenzaron a reír. La verdad, su idea tenía sentido, pero al analizar un poco la realidad dicha teoría quedaba inmediatamente descartada. Al estar tan poco en contacto con el mundo fuera de esas máquinas y pantallas digitales, Thorton era ajeno a todas esas habilidades que se adquieren con la experiencia. Como dijo Platina una vez, el conocimiento no es nada sin la experiencia.

— ¡No es para que se rían! — bramó Thorton al ver que no lo tomarían enserio

—Al menos eso me regresó el buen humor — dijo Palmer — si me necesitan estaré entrenando, ni muerto permitiré que ese maricón me gane

La risa en los labios de Dahlia y Argenta desapareció, poniéndose ambas como meta personal, lograr abrir al menos un poco la cerrada mente de Palmer. Y quien sabe, quizás hasta podrían convencerlo de ir a la boda de Hunt, claro, eso si el chico llegaba a casarse alguna vez.

**.-.-.**

—Se llama James — suspiraba Hunt poniéndose finalmente de pie, empujado claro, por Maisy quien se preocupó al ver que su entrenador llevaba casi diez minutos tirado en el piso justo afuera de la sala de juntas — ¿No te parece un nombre hermoso?

Maisy soltó un bufido, llevaba meses esperando a que su entrenador se enamorara, pero ahora que sucedía le daba un asco tremendo. Es decir, ese chico es lindo y todo eso ¿Pero no se dio cuenta Hunt de lo asustado que estaba? No era para menos, si alguien me persiguiera de esa manera también me asustaría. Algunos entrenadores lo miraban como si estuviera loco, en realidad si estaba loco, pero de amor. Buscó a Pearl con la mirada, le daría la buena nueva. Sin embargo no lo vio por ningún lado, permitiendo a su mente divagar. Si fuera una pizarra, habrían aparecido miles de corazoncitos con el nombre James escrito en cada uno de ellos. Maisy le mordió la mano, haciendo que gritara.

—Demonios, Maisy. Eso duele — se quejó chupando el pedazo de dedo herido. La Glaceon rodó los ojos — Vamos a buscar a mi primo, no debe estar lejos

No dio ni un paso cuando la puerta de la sala de juntas se abrió, se quedó estático al ver salir a Jimmy. El castaño dio un respingo, pensando que Hunt lo esperaba. Alonso frunció el seño, con intenciones de volver a regañarlo.

—Discúlpeme señor — dijo Hunt mientras el sonrojo subía rápidamente por sus mejillas hasta conquistar toda su cara — solo deseaba disculparme con usted

No era una mentira, aunque tampoco una verdad. Jimmy le creyó, respirando tranquilo, solo era una muestra de educación, no de acoso. Pero Alonso vio detrás de aquella sonrisa preocupada y ese rubor. Gustav aceptó las disculpas y Hunt se alejó de ahí lo más rápido que pudo. Seguramente esos ejecutivos iban a quedarse en el hotel. Era el más lujoso de toda la isla, además de ser el único de esta zona específica. Miró por última vez hacia atrás, casi fotografiando con los ojos al ojiazul de traje. James sintió sus mejillas arder al observar atentamente a ese chico. Sí, se veía demasiado femenino y ese cabello de colores casi brillaba en los espacios cerrados y a pesar de todos los defectos, que seguramente Alonso podría recitar casi tan bien como un doctor las partes del cuerpo, le atrajo de una forma irresistible. Su corazón palpitó al tiempo que su cuerpo se estremecía. Pudo sentir a la perfección esos ojos amarillos recorrerlo de pies a cabeza, sorprendiéndose al darse cuenta de lo mucho que le agradó dicha sensación.

—Este es el fin del recorrido — dijo Gustav Berlitz — espero verlos mañana en la inauguración de su tecnología en la ruleta de batalla

—Por nada del mundo nos lo perderíamos ¿Verdad, Jimmy? — respondió Alonso

James no contestó, se conformó con asentir e irse en silencio a su cuarto. Solo cuando estuvo bajo las sábanas, observando el techo blanco, sonrió de una forma enamorada. Llegando incluso a salírsele una risa de colegiala prendada. Y eso que ni siquiera pudo oír su nombre.

**.-.-.**

El silencio caía como una losa de piedra sobre los hombros de Pearl, vaya que había sido estúpido. Por más que trataba de calmarse para evitar gritar cosas indebidas, nunca lograba controlarse cuando era más importante hacerlo. Dia se notaba tranquilo, quizás demasiado considerando las cosas de las cuales hablaría en uno segundos, mientras Platina solo esperaba a que la recepción se vaciara lo suficiente como para iniciar la plática. En eso llegó Hunt. Tenía la espalda llena de tierra y Maisy se veía harta de cuidarlo. Se sentó entre Platina y Pearl, solo porque hubiera sido suicida intentar separar a la pareja del año, y suspiró. Apoyó ambos codos en las rodillas y luego su barbilla en las palmas de las manos, volviendo a suspirar.

—Te pegó duro — exclamó Pearl, quien nunca había visto a Hunt tan calmado, eran igual de hiperactivos. Odiaban estar estáticos. Y mírenlo ahora, suspirando y cavilando

—Es tan apuesto — dijo Hunt volviendo a sonreír — se llama James

Dia esbozó una sonrisa, eso ya lo sabía. Pearl agradeció la sinceridad de su primo, le dio fuerzas para mirar a los de Hoenn. Ruby y Sapphire ya no estaban tan rojos pero seguían mirándolo como si fueran unos fenómenos de circo. Paka y Uji evitaron su mirada, pero se notaban más resignados. El único que seguía sin comprender lo que sucedía era Emerald, quien miraba de un lado a otro de la recepción como si la conversación que estaba por ocurrir lo tuviera sin el menor cuidado.

—Supongo que tendrán preguntas — inició Pearl, decidido a no contar todo desde sus inicios. Mientras más palabras pudiera ahorrarse, mil veces mejor

— ¿Desde cuándo? — soltó Ruby, la pregunta que le había rondado desde el inicio

—Cuatro años — respondió Diamond

Si la boca de Ruby no hubiera estado pegada a su cabeza habría terminado en el piso. Sapphire comenzó a respirar agitadamente, controlándose. Paka y Uji solo tragaron saliva.

— ¿Desde cuándo qué? — preguntó Emerald

— ¿Por qué? — habló ahora Sapphire, ignorando la interrogante del pequeñín

— ¿Pues porque será? — Inquirió Pearl sarcásticamente — me gusta

Dia esbozó una tímida sonrisa. Cuando todos los ojos se clavaron en él, dijo.

—Es mutuo, me gusta y mucho — fue entonces cuando se sonrojó

Pearl desvió la mirada, sintiéndose inmensamente feliz. Adoraba escuchar a Dia decirle lo mucho que lo amaba. Decidieron usar el verbo gustar en vez de amar precisamente para evitar más sorpresas. Aunque Platina y Hunt sabían perfectamente que dicha atracción era más que solo eso. Era amor verdadero.

— ¿Qué les gusta? — preguntó Emerald, siendo de nuevo ignorando. Casi parecía Dia unos minutos antes

— ¿Por qué no nos dijeron antes? — preguntó Paka, saliendo de su shock

—Les estamos diciendo ahora — respondió el rubio — son los primeros, además de mi madre, los padres de Dia y Platina en enterarse

—Handsome también lo sabe — soltó Berlitz

Pearl abrió los ojos de par en par. Estaba por reclamarle cuando la mano de Diamond tomó la suya, dejándolo mudo. Emerald vio ese gesto pero no le dio el mismo peso que los otros Holders y los guardaespaldas.

—Lo descubrió por su cuenta — explicó Platina — llegó vuelto loco preguntándome si era verdad

—Y como buena amiga que eres le dijiste que sí — dijo Pearl en tono sarcástico — apuesto a que también le dijiste de la vez que fuimos a visitarte

—Así es — respondió Berlitz sin darse cuenta del tono sarcástico que Pearl usó

Pearl se cubrió la cara con las manos, todo iba de mal en peor. Hunt en cambio, se veía más divertido que nunca.

—Son los genes de la familia, primo — rió el chico arcoíris — Además, no es algo tan malo. Tenemos una cultura propia, marchas de orgullo y un día en el calendario

— ¿Escuchas lo que dices o solo lo sueltas sin pensar? — preguntó Pearl

—Solo lo suelto — admitió Hunt

—Mejor cambiemos el tema — dijo Sapphire sabiendo que no sería capaz de seguir con una plática tan extraña

—Pero, yo aún no entiendo — dijo Emerald

—Buena idea, Sapphire. Cambiemos el tema — lo secundó Ruby

— ¡Alguien explíqueme! — gritó finalmente el pequeño Emerald

Todos voltearon a verlo. Sus mejillas se habían puesto rojas de enojo. Quizás era un idiota por no entender, pero no merecía que le incluyeran en la conversación. Pearl estaba por hablar cuando Hunt soltó un sonoro suspiro que le causó un escalofrío a su primo. Pearl hacía escuchado ese mismo suspiro varios años antes y después de este quedó traumatizado de por vida.

—Verás Emerald, cuando mamá padrino y papá padrino se quieren mucho, mucho — inició Hunt

— ¡Cállate! — lo cortó Pearl, sí era la misma historia

—No me interrumpas, primo. De esta manera entenderá

—Y le causarás un trauma permanente — le reclamó Pearl — ¿No te bastó con causármelo a mí?

Hunt soltó una risotada. Nadie, ni siquiera Dia, sabía a qué demonios se referían los primos. Pero no pasó mucho tiempo para que Hunt continuara hablando.

—Tenías doce años — dijo entre risas el de ojos amarillos — ya era como para que supieras como se hacían los bebés

_12 años. _

— _¿No sabes lo que es el sexo? — Preguntó Hunt _

_Pearl negó con la cabeza. La sorpresa en el rostro de Hunt aumentó. Había ido a visitar a su primo porque Pearl se sentía muy solo. Dia y su familia se habían ido de vacaciones a Ciudad Sunyshore. Cada año, a mitad del verano, los mejores amigos se separaban por dos semanas en lo que Diamond visitaba esa lejana ciudad. Por eso Mary le insistió a Rosie que dejara a Hunt unos días en su casa. Por eso estaban los dos primos en la sala completamente solos, ya que Mary había ido a comprar unas cuantas cosas para la comida, y el tema del sexo salió a colación. _

—_Por Dios, ¿tienes doce años y aún no sabes cómo se hacen los bebés?_

— _¿A poco tu sabes? — inquirió el rubio sin creerse la afirmación de su primo_

—_Desde luego, mira — Hunt subió las escaleras rápidamente y regresó con un pesado libro de medicina — este es el aparato reproductor _

— _¿De dónde sacaste este libro? — preguntó Pearl. Parecía más una enciclopedia de doctor que los libros escolares llenos de dibujos divertidos y coloridos_

—_Hay muchos en mi casa, y nunca me han gustado los libros de cuento así que tuve que conformarme con esto — explicó — bueno, volviendo al tema. Son casi treinta hojas sobre reproducción pero te lo voy a contar de forma abreviada_

_Dejó el libro a un lado, se aclaró la garganta y soltó un sonoro suspiro de suficiencia. Luego esbozó esa sonrisa de "Yo sé algo y tú no", que sería tan típica en su vida diaria, para comenzar con su relato._

—_Verás cuando mamá padrino y papá padrino se quieren mucho, mucho — juntó ambos dedos índices representando al hombre y a la mujer — papá mete su pene en la vagina de mamá_

_Pearl, que no lo había tomado enserio en todo este tiempo, quedó estático al escuchar las dos palabras prohibidas. Su madre le había enseñado, desde que el rubio las escuchó por primera vez, que no debía decirlas en público. Hunt las pronunció con tanta naturalidad que atrapó fuera de base a su primo. _

—_Eso les produce mucho placer, por eso empiezan a gemir, la mujer más que el hombre _

—_No me cuentes eso — trató de detenerlo Pearl _

—_Pero algunas mamás no les gustan los papás, si no otras mamás_

— _¿Qué? — inquirió Pearl todavía más sacado de onda_

—_Y algunos papás se enamoran de otros papás — continuó Hunt su discurso_

_Sin embargo, esa afirmación hizo eco en la cabeza de Pearl, sintiéndose comprendido por una vez. Aunque después se sentiría más confundido todavía, porque aún faltaba un año para que se diera cuenta de lo enamorado que estaba de Diamond. _

—_Solo que aún no se cómo tienen sexo dos hombres o dos mujeres _

— _¡Deja de decir esas cosas! — explotó Pearl, con el rostro completamente carmín _

— _¿Decir qué? — preguntó Mary quien acababa de entrar a la casa_

—_Nada — gritaron asustados los dos niños al casi verse descubiertos. Suerte que Hunt había cerrado el libro o de lo contrario Mary habría visto los dibujos sexuales_

— ¿Y te atreves a preguntarme por qué actúo así? — dijo el rubio recordando la plática que tuvo con su primo la noche anterior — tú me pervertiste

Hunt se encogió de hombros, Pearl exageraba. Ni que se tratara de Gold. Hunt era mil veces menos pervertido que ese chico.

— ¡Ya entiendo! — Exclamó Emerald — ¡Ustedes son novios!

Señaló con el índice a Dia y luego a Pearl. Luego comenzó a reír, burlándose de ambos.

—Se quieren, se besan — canturreó — son novios, son novios

Platina y Hunt se unieron a los cantos, haciendo que Pearl los regañara los siguientes veinte minutos. Al menos así se destruyó el pesado ambiente y nadie más pudo reclamarles los gustos "raros". Solo era algo natural, poco común, pero a fin de cuentas natural. Tanto así que Emerald no tuvo problema alguno en aceptarlo.

**.-.-.**

—Piplup — dijo el pokémon pingüino llevándole una flor a su entrenador. Era de color rosa intenso y soltaba un perfume mil veces más dulce que la lavanda o la rosa

—No seas cursi, Lup — dijo el chico quitándole la flor — ya tenemos suficiente con…

Una mano lo tomó el brazo mientras pasaba al lado de un callejón oscuro en ciudad Hearthome. Antes de poder hacer o decir algo, unos labios le habían cerrado la boca con una lujuria desbordante. Quiso resistirse, pero a los dos segundos se dejó llevar por el beso, abriendo la boca para poder jugar con la lengua del otro. Sus manos se encontraron entre el mar de caricias y se entrelazaron. La oscuridad del callejón era tal que ningún otro transeúnte se dio cuenta de su sesión de besos.

—Te extrañé — dijo esa voz grave y romántica a la vez — no me gusta que andes de perdido por el mundo. Ven a vivir conmigo

—Ya hemos hablado de eso — respondió el ojiplateado recuperando su aliento — aún tengo cosas que hacer por la región

— ¿Cosas que hacer? — Dijo el otro chico — ¿Caminar errante por aquí y allá son tu maravillosa misión? Ven a Pastoria conmigo, nadie nos molestará

El rubio rió, separándose un poco más, pero sin soltar la mano del otro.

—Dijiste que le agradaba a tus padres, que no les molestaba lo mucho que estábamos juntos. Que jamás se enterarían de lo que hacíamos detrás de aquel árbol — rememoró al tiempo que Lup se acercaba al pokémon del otro joven. Un pequeño Shinx — y míranos ahora, Oil. Mira esta cicatriz y dime que todo lo sucedido solo fue una pesadilla

El entrenador de Lup se acercó a la luz, desabrochando el cuello de su camisa, dejando ver una horrible cicatriz a lo largo de su cuello turbando la blanca piel. Oil ya no pudo decir nada más, pero no soltó ni un segundo la mano de su enamorado.

—No fue una pesadilla — dijo Oil — pero tú te estás negando a dejarla ir. Olvídalo de una vez

— ¿Cómo podría? — Preguntó — Dime cómo y con gusto lo haré. No me jodas más Oil, quería verte solo para decirte que dejaras de seguirme. Esto se acabó

Trató de alejarse. La mano de Oil se cerró todavía más sobre la suya, salieron el callejón y ahí, a mitad de la calle, Oil volvió a besarlo. Algunas personas que pasaban por ahí ahogaron un grito, otras ni se inmutaron, algunas madres alejaron a sus hijos y a unos ancianos casi les da un infarto.

—Te amo — susurró una vez roto el beso

—Ese siempre ha sido el problema — contestó el ojiplata

**.-.-.**

La noche había caído y las telenovelas habían empezado.

— ¡Esa no es Sandra! ¡No seas pendejo, Manuel! — gritaba Hunt emocionado con el melodrama

—Deberías estar haciendo una estrategia — se quejó Pearl después del enésimo grito

—Soy tan genial que no necesito estrategias — respondió Hunt — ¡Recházala de una vez!

El rubio rodó los ojos. Observó hacia el balcón y vio a su novio. Diamond apoyaba ambos codos en la baranda y veía la luna llena. Se veía tan lindo así. Los pensamientos en la cabeza de Dia se iban acumulando en una peligrosa montaña, necesitaba sacarlos pronto o de lo contrario se derrumbarían. Pero el deseo de hacerlo en el momento exacto era tan fuerte que se arriesgaría a una avalancha. Tenía las puertas de cristal cerradas por lo que solo le llegaba el sonido ahogado de los gritos de Hunt. Todo el frente batalla resplandecía como si fueran miles de joyas. Pequeñas perlas incrustadas en cada ventana, en cada pasillo y un gran diamante iluminando el oscuro cielo. Soltó un suspiro, estaba poniéndose demasiado poético. Escuchó como una de las puertas se abría y se cerraba con rapidez. Miró a su izquierda y vio una hermosa rosa.

—Seré una rosa, seré una espina — recitó Pearl, parándose justo al lado de su amigo — puedo ser Sandra, quizá Paulina

— ¿De dónde sacaste eso? — inquirió el pelinegro

—Nos trajeron la cena y estaba en un pequeño florero, quería dártela — respondió dándole la rosa a su novio

—Me refería al poema

Pearl rodó los ojos.

—Es el tema de inicio de la estúpida novela que está viendo Hunt — dijo Pearl

—Y tú la vez con él — dijo Dia

—Me obliga a verla con él — corrigió el de ojos naranjas

Dia rió, su novio jamás aceptaría que le gustan tanto las telenovelas como al chico arcoíris o al chico cursi. Miró la rosa. A la luz de la luna se veía más bonita todavía, sus ojos rotaron hacia Pearl y su expresión le pareció adorable. De nuevo ese hormigueo y temblor en sus piernas.

— ¿Dijiste que trajeron la cena? — dijo Dia tratando de dejar a un lado el deseo de besarlo

Pearl sonrió, cerrándole el paso a Dia con el brazo. El pelinegro no se resistió, correspondió al beso de inmediato. Sintió las manos de Pearl en su cintura y una suave caricia en el trasero. Gimió en la boca del otro, acariciando con su mano derecha los dorados cabellos de su novio. Incluso el hambre se le quitaba y mira que Dia es un verdadero adicto a la comida, pues es más adicto a los besos de Pearl. Hunt miró a su izquierda y se levantó a cerrar las cortinas, lo que menos quería era ver como su novio descubría como dos hombres hacen el amor.

Pensó en James, su hermoso James. Poniéndose la meta de volver a verlo mañana mismo. No importa a quien tuviera que preguntar o incluso amenazar, con tal de saber cuál era su cuarto, donde estaría o a que había venido.

Maisy salió de su pokéball, sentándose en las piernas de su entrenador. Hunt comenzó a acariciarla detrás de las orejas, metiendo la otra mano en una de sus dos pesadas mochilas. Eran sus cuatro libros favoritos en todo el mundo lo que cargaba con tanta insistencia. Anatomía del ser humano, cardiología, enfermedades del siglo XIX y nuevas tecnologías médicas. Abrió la hoja precisamente en el capítulo de reproducción, recordando esa lejana tarde de verano en la sala de la casa de Pearl. Aunque decir que leía era una mentira, la verdad, solo repasaba mentalmente las lecturas sin siquiera verlas. Cuando tenía duda sobre alguna frase revisaba el libro y descubría que podía recitar al derecho y al revés cada una de las palabras escritas ahí.

—La médula ósea es tan interesante ¿No lo crees, Maisy?

La Glaceon negó con la cabeza, la medicina era algo tan aburrido que hasta un pokémon se daba cuenta de ello.

**.-.-.**

—Eso debió ser una broma — insistía Sapphire — en cualquier momento nos dirán ¡Ja! Fue una broma y se la creyeron ¡Están en cámara escondida!

—Sabes que eso no va a pasar — dijo Ruby

Los Holders estaban en su cuarto pero a diferenciad de Emerald, quien veía distraídamente la televisión, Ruby y Sapphire seguían sin asimilar la relación de los dos mejores amigos. Después de miles de teorías estúpidas por parte de la chica salvaje, el coordinador estaba tan hastiado que temía perder el control y destruir todo a su paso. Aunque no podía negar que se sentía igual de incómodo. Es decir, era afeminado y toda la cosa, pero nunca le habría gustado estar con un chico ¿O sí? ¡No! ¡Por supuesto que no! Nunca sabes si te gusta algo hasta que lo pruebas ¿Cómo estar tan seguro de ser heterosexual?

— ¡Mierda! ¡Odio pensar! — bramó Sapphire

Por eso estaba tan seguro. Esa chica era mil veces más masculina que la mitad de los hombres en Sinnoh. Soltó un suspiro, relajando los músculos. Quizá no era tan malo que ese par estuviera enamorado, digo, al menos son felices y sin dañar a ninguna otra persona. Ahora que lo pensaba con detenimiento ¿Con qué derecho los criticaba? La orientación sexual no define lo que eres. Ruby era muy heterosexual y seguía siendo el chico cursi y marica. Sapphire era considerada lesbiana y aún así amaba a Ruby con todo su corazón. Hasta Emerald se dio cuenta de esto antes de ellos. Quizás porque guardaba un poco de su infancia. El momento en que todavía no conoces los cánones sociales y te parece bonito ver a dos personas de la mano sea cual sea su sexo. O quizás después de tanto tiempo de acoso en su orfanato aprendió a nunca juzgar a alguien por su apariencia o forma de ser, si no por las cosas que hace, profesa, cree y persigue. Puedes creer, como lo hacía el equipo Galaxia, que debes crear un nuevo mundo destruyendo esto. Pero lo que en realidad perseguían era hacer un mundo mejor, con los métodos muy equivocados, a fin de cuentas un mundo mejor. O eso es lo que todos creen, porque déjenme decirme que yo conozco el secreto de los Galaxia. Si lo cuento la historia se extendería así que mejor volvamos al tema.

—Emerald — dijo Ruby sentándose en el piso donde se encontraba su amigo frente a la televisión — ¿Por qué no te espantó saber que Dia y Pearl eran novios?

El rubio miró a su amigo unos segundos, parpadeando confundido. Incapaz de explicar con palabras la cantidad de argumentos que lo convencieron de dicha postura.

— ¿Amas a Sapphire? — inquirió Emerald

—Claro que la amo — afirmó Ruby haciendo que la chica salvaje dejara de maldecir y les prestara atención. Con las mejillas totalmente rojas se acercó a ellos

— ¿Aunque hubiera sido un chico?

La sangre se les congeló en las venas a la entrenadora y al coordinador. Pero claro, esa era la razón. Ruby amaba tanto a Sapphire que no le habría importado si ella hubiera sido él. Y en dado caso de que Ruby hubiera sido mujer, la chica salvaje habría gritado a todos lo lesbiana que era.

—Solo es amor — concluyó Emerald volviendo a su programa — Platina me había contado que a Diamond le encanta ver Taurina Omega. Ahora entiendo por qué, es un programa genial

**.-.-.**

Platina terminó de leer la décima novela del mes y se dispuso a acostarse. Sus pokémon dormían desde hacía casi dos horas pero ella seguía despierta, pensando en Volkner y su importante junta de líderes de gimnasio. El teléfono del cuarto sonó. Berlitz al principio dudó en contestar, nadie, excepto su padre; conocía en número de su habitación. Y si era el señor Berlitz no podían ser buenas noticias. Sin embargo, una voz muy diferente la saludó.

— ¿Estabas dormida, Plat? — inquirió Volkner

— ¡Volkner! — Exclamó la chica, alegrándose enormemente — todavía no, estaba leyendo un poco ¿Cómo te fue en la junta?

—Bien, terminamos más temprano que de costumbre — respondió el líder — solo que deseaba ir a un lugar antes de regresar al gimnasio

— ¿A dónde? — inquirió Platina sentándose en su sala

— ¿Ya viste la luna? Dijeron en las noticias que sería la más hermosa del año

—No la he visto — respondió Platina — ¿Vas a responder mi pregunta?

—Asómate a ver la luna, Platina — insistió Volkner

Berlitz no comprendió, pero así era su novio, a veces demasiado misterioso. Salió al balcón y quedó maravillada al ver el satélite. Era inmenso, blanco, brillante y puro. La luna más hermosa que se había visto en la historia de Sinnoh. Platina se acercó tanto a la orilla que de no haber tenido la protección se habría caído. Se acercó lo más que pudo, viendo fijamente la esfera.

—Es hermosa ¿Verdad?

—Preciosa — respondió ella

—Ahora mira hacia abajo

La chica obedeció, soltando un grito de alegría. En el jardín, con el teléfono en la mano, mirando hacia arriba, estaba su novio. Volkner usó la luna como excusa para sacar la chica más lista de la región de su cuarto y hacer que se asomara sin que sospechara su presencia. Volkner vio como su novia entraba de nuevo a la habitación dando traspiés y en menos de un minuto ya la veía salir del edificio y correr hacia él. Se lazó a sus brazos de una forma digna de película romántica. El chico aprovechó el impulso del salto para girar sobre sus talones, provocando después la caída de ambos al fresco césped.

Los brazos de Volkner se cerraron en la espalda de Platina al tiempo que ella besaba finalmente a su novio. Por más que se dijera madura, que aceptara estar lejos de él por sus compromisos de líder de gimnasio, lo amaba más que a nada en el mundo y si era necesario verlo de madrugada, en un jardín vacío, bajo la luna más hermosa del año; lo haría.

—Voy a quedarme unos días — Volkner miró el gran hotel, vaya que se sacó la lotería con esa chica y lo mejor de todo era que la amaba con toda su alma, no solo amaba su dinero

— ¿No te necesitarán en Sunyshore?

—Que se jodan los de Sunyshore, merezco algo de tiempo con mi novia

Platina lo abrazó con más fuerza, acomodándose entre sus brazos.

—Me encontré con unos viejos amigos, uno de ellos quiere retar a los Ases del frente. Estoy segura de que va a lograrlo

— ¿Amigos? — preguntó Volkner frunciendo el ceño

—No temas — rió Platina — no les gustan las mujeres

Volkner hizo una mueca, le parecía raro que su novia pudiera actuar tan normalmente al estar rodeada de maricones. Algunas veces la consideró un poco obsesiva con esos temas pero ni esos defectos (No son defectos, Volkner, son virtudes que solo las elegidas poseemos) eran capaces de alejarlo de ella.

—Solo no quiero que se me acerquen demasiado — dijo Volkner recordando la última vez que Platina le presentó a uno de sus "amigos"

—Es que eres tan irresistible — gimió ella a su oído — hasta los nombres se enamoran de ti

Volkner le cerró la boca con un beso, no quería escuchar las palabras enamoran, hombre y ti en la misma oración. A los pocos minutos el rubio entraba a la habitación de Platina, poniéndole seguro a la puerta. Había esperado muchas semanas para poder hacer el amor con ella.

**.-.-.**

— ¿Tengo que considerar eso como una terapia? — inquirió Pearl

Dia alzó una ceja, no era para llamar así a una simple plática. Hunt ya se había ido a dormir, luego de dos horas de maratón con sus telenovelas corta venas favoritas. Así que por fin tenían un momento de paz y tranquilidad. Diamond se había sentado en la cama, el dosel estaba abierto y las cortinas también. La luz de la hermosa luna entraba por la ventana y las luces artificiales del cuarto se habían apagado para no despertar por accidente a Hunt. Aunque eso también le daba un toque sensual al ambiente.

—Piensa que son las antiguas noches — dijo Diamond — cuando nos quedábamos despiertos platicando hasta que salía el sol

Pearl esbozó una sonrisa ante el recuerdo. Se sentó en la orilla de la cama, un poco alejado de su amigo. Dia inició la conversación.

— ¿Qué te pareció el chico del que Hunt se enamoró?

—Se ve que es buena persona, pero necesitaría hablarle primero ¿Qué tal si es un asesino psicópata o un tipo que solo desea jugar con los sentimientos de Hunt?

—Estoy seguro de que no es eso

— ¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro?

Por suerte Pearl no alcanzó a ver esa sonrisa pícara.

—En fin, lo que me preocupa es la seriedad con la que se está tomando todo esto

— ¿Cuál seriedad?

—Exacto — rió Pearl — creo que solo está jugando. Aunque, separar una habitación desde un año antes, huir de tu casa, no es cualquier cosa. Hunt y yo somos completamente diferentes

—Sí claro — dijo Dia sarcástico — son idénticos en la mitad de las cosas que hacen. Incluso dijiste que su primer pokémon fue un Starly y que tiene un Magby. Son demasiadas coincidencias

El rubio hizo una mueca. Tenía razón pero Pearl nunca se teñiría el cabello y mucho menos de colores tan vivos.

—Yo soy más apuesto

Ambos rieron, un poco más fuerte que antes, provocando que Hunt les gritara que se callaran. Eso solo logró aumentar la risa.

— ¿Qué haremos con Paka y Uji y los otros Holders? — preguntó Dia

—Supongo que solo debemos esperar. Ruby sería un hipócrita si se atreve a criticarnos. Es más maricón que nosotros, Sapphire entrará en razón si Ruby le ayuda. Pero, dime loco si quieres, me parece que Paka y Uji no están incómodos por lo nuestro

—Entonces ¿Por qué lo estarían?

—No tengo ni idea, y creo que no deseo saberlo

—Quiero decirle a tu padre mañana mismo — finalmente ahí estaba la presión de Diamond, la montaña de pensamientos, el ceño fruncido que nadie pudo explicarse después de escuchar las frías palabras de Palmer a Hunt. Pearl suponía el motivo de éste pero las palabras eran mil veces más maravillosas que las acciones cuando se trataba de estos temas

—También quiero decirle ¿Quieres que lo llame ahora? — preguntó Pearl poniéndose de pie, con intenciones de descolgar el teléfono

— ¡No! — Lo detuvo del brazo Diamond — No quiero que te mate, si lo llamas ahora mismo, vendrá como loco y te dará un tiro. Quiero, quizás no que me acepte, pero sí que me tolere

—Debería amarte — dijo el rubio acercándose al pelinegro — amarte como lo hace mi madre, tú suegra. Eres perfecto

—No lo soy — dijo Dia sonrojándose al escuchar la palabra suegra — son débil, tonto, despistado, mal entrenador

—Maravilloso cocinero, genio incomprendido, gran estratega y por si fuera poco, tienes los ojos más hermosos de todo el universo

A cada palabra Pearl se había ido acercando a su novio y ahora las narices de ambos se tocaban. La mano libre del rubio acarició la mejilla de Dia, sintiéndola húmeda.

—No llores — suplicó Pearl — no me gusta verte llorar

—Tú provocas que llore, no digas cosas tan cursis — dijo Dia limpiándose las lágrimas

Suficiente terapia por una noche. Pearl besó a Dia de una manera posesiva, protectora y sobre todo, sensual. La excitación de Diamond recorrió sus piernas como una descarga eléctrica, dejándolo indefenso ante ese chico rubio. La camisa blanca con negro fue levantada poco a poco, alternada con caricias en el vientre y el pecho. Pero solo cuando ésta quedó en el otro lado de la habitación, Pearl se detuvo de golpe. Aunque había hecho el amor con Dia muchas veces, nunca se había puesto a analizar el cuerpo de su mejor amigo. La blanca piel le parecía apetitosa y ese ombligo era una invitación a besarlo, lo que más le llamó la atención fue una pequeña protuberancia justo debajo de su cuello. Lo tocó con delicadeza, palpando algo parecido a un lunar del mismo color que la piel.

—Es una cicatriz — explicó Dia tomando la mano de Pearl — de cuando me dio varicela y nos obligaron a estar juntos todo el día para que te contagiara

—Lo recuerdo, me encantó ese día, incluso nos hicieron bañarnos juntos — respondió Pearl esbozando una seductora sonrisa

—Teníamos seis años, no lo digas en ese tono — se espantó Diamond

El pelinegro alejó la mano de Pearl lo suficiente como para poder analizarla. Descubriendo un lunar de mancha en la muñeca izquierda, ahora que lo pensaba, ese lunar estaba ahí desde que ambos tenían memoria.

—Es hereditario — dijo Pearl leyéndole el pensamiento — es el lunar de la familia de mi padre. Soy idéntico a él físicamente, me gustaría poder decir lo mismo de la forma de ser, quizás así podría aceptarme tanto

—Por un segundo pensé que querías ser heterosexual

—No me atrae esa idea — dijo el rubio besando la mano de Dia — a menos que hubieras sido una chica

Las lágrimas volvieron a aflorar en los azules ojos. Ese chico podía ser demasiado cursi a veces.

—Dijiste que no lo haríamos esta noche — le recordó cuando los besos regresaron a su cuello

—Casi había olvidado esto — le ignoró momentáneamente Pearl, acariciando la marca roja que una noche antes le había dejado en el cuello — de todas maneras, tu también quieres hacerlo

Un gemido escapó de los labios de Diamond cuando Pearl le acarició su zona íntima. El rubio se separó lo suficiente para poder cerrar el dosel mientras Dia le desabrochaba el pantalón.

—Supongo que tienes razón — admitió — además, me enorgullece ser la única persona que ha visto este lunar

Pearl soltó un gemido. Dia tocaba la pequeña mancha café que se confundía con el rubio cabello, justo arriba de su hombría. Pearl sonrió de nueva cuenta. Entregándose de nuevo al chico que más amaba en ese mundo. Dejándose llevar por los jadeos, gemidos, movimientos, descargas y latidos de sus corazones. Suspiros de sus nombres que rompieron con el silencio nocturno. Fue de las mejores noches que tuvieron ese año. Bueno, para Hunt no fue tan buena, tuvo que taparse los oídos y tararear un buen rato para no oír los sonidos sexuales. Dios, y eso que su primo no sabía nada de sexo.

**.-.-.**

Uji se había dormido desde hacía varios minutos. Paka sin embargo, no podía dormir. Burmy y Buizel descansaban en sus pokéball pero él no dejaba de pensar. En recordar a sus dos aprendices y lo felices que se veían juntos. La luna no le ayudaba, parecía la diosa del amor que le gritaba palabras incomprensibles a su mente pero perfectamente traducidas por su corazón, ignoradas por su sentido común, que se aferraba a las leyes morales inculcadas en cada una de las personas desde su más tierna educación.

Se alejó de la ventana con intenciones de irse a su cama, pero una fuerza extraña lo acercó a Uji. Verlo dormir tan serenamente le alegró el corazón y lo hizo sonreír de una manera boba. Antes de que se diera cuenta ya se había acercado tanto a su rostro que casi podía sentir su respiración. No retrocedió, es más, beso la mejilla de su compañero guardaespaldas.

El contacto provocó que Uji se despertara. Se quedó totalmente quieto, así que Paka no notó que ya estaba consciente. La sensación de calor en su mejilla se esparció por todo su rostro al igual que un rubor indecente. Igual que su compañero, se movió sin estar seguro del por qué. Giró la cabeza hacia la izquierda y pronto el contacto ya no era en su mejilla, si no en sus labios.

El beso se alargó más de lo esperado, aunque técnicamente el beso no era esperado. Uji cerró los ojos, irguiéndose un poco, pasando sus brazos detrás de la nuca de Paka. Su compañero lo tomó de los hombros, acercando más su rostro. El peso de los hechos les cayó como un balde de agua fría, primero a Paka, quien se alejó de golpe, con las mejillas de un intenso carmín.

—Paka — intentó hablar el entrenador del Buizel

—Lo siento — exclamó Paka saliendo de ahí lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitieron. Metiéndose a la cama con todo y ropa, cubriéndose hasta la cabeza, muerto de vergüenza

Uji ya no pudo dormir, rememorando aquel beso. Controlando las inmensas ganas de ir a la cama de Paka y besarlo hasta la muerte.

**.-.-.**

—Llegó la hora — dijo Hunt formándose para entrar a la ruleta de batalla — deséenme suerte

La fila de acceso a la ruleta de batalla era enorme, pero Hunt tenía mucho apoyo en ella. Los Holders le desearon suerte mientras Platina le entregó un amuleto con la palabra "Hunt" grabado en él. Paka y Uji solo le dedicaron una sonrisa, demasiado confundidos como para querer acercarse más al chico arcoíris. Diamond le dijo unas palabras de aliento y fue cuando las miradas de los primos se encontraron.

Pearl dejó a un lado sus enojos y abrazó a su primo. Necesitaría todo el apoyo del mundo. Porque la cruzada para vencer a los Ases apenas había comenzado. Pronto se enfrentarían Hunt y Dahlia.

* * *

**Ese fue el fin del cap. Les traigo un pequeño fragmento de la primera historia de pokémon que hice, para que vean lo diferente que es el Hunt original con el Hunt de Whistle. También quiero que me den su opinión para ver si publico o no esta historia. **

**Otra aclaración. Para quienes me lean en South Park y Naruto. Mina vuelve a aparecer aquí ¿Por qué? Porque esta fue la primera historia donde apareció y no podía sacarla, llevo años tratando de quitarle lo "perfecto" al personaje. Si les molesta alguna de sus actitudes en este fragmento díganme y yo la corrijo. Lo que menos quiero es una Mary Sue. **

**De nuevo, esta historia es muy larga, como lo verán con las partes y secciones, pero de verdad me gustaría publicarla. Espero su opinión para dar el paso final y subirla o no. **

* * *

**Bonus**

**This isn't the first time**

**Parte I: Historia Original**

**Sección 11: ¿El final?**

**Capítulo 3: Aburrimiento**

(...)—No es para tanto — decía Hunt modestamente — habría hecho cualquier cosa con tal de ayudar a Pearl

— ¿Qué? — inquirió Mina un poco contrariada

— ¿Te sorprende?

—Lo dijiste de una forma muy extraña — aseguró ella sin tragarse la mentira de una ayuda sin razón — ¿Qué te traes con Pearl? Porque si no te habías enterado…

—…Está tratando de volver con su novio — terminó Hunt — lo sé. Pearl ya me lo dijo

— ¿Él te dijo qué?

La puerta delantera se abrió, dejando ver a un joven rubio de ojos naranjas brillantes en el marco de la misma. Su Infernape lo esperaba, con una toalla en el brazo. Pearl la tomó sin la mínima señal de vida. No era para menos, sus ganas de vivir se las había llevado Dia a la lejana ciudad Sunyshore. No reaccionó ni cuando Mina le dijo que entrara de una vez. Siguió ahí parado, a la espera de un milagro. Despertar de una pesadilla o descubrir que esos empresarios recapacitaron y se dieron cuenta del enorme daño que les hacían al separarlos.

— ¡Carajo, entra de una vez! — gritó Mina hastiada, jalándolo del brazo

—Primo — le llamó Hunt poniendo una mano en su espalda. Pearl se estremeció ante el contacto. Mirando por primera vez al chico

— ¿Primo? — las dudas no se acababa para la chica castaña

— ¡Hunt! — gritó Pearl regresando a la realidad

El rubio barrió al chico con la mirada. Era alguien muy formal. Vestido, si no bien con traje, con una camisa de botones blanca y un pantalón de mezclilla bastante elegante. Traía puesta una corbata negra y usaba zapatos, no tenis. Su cabello rubio clarísimo, rayando en el blanco, estaba perfectamente peinado hacia atrás. Ni un solo mechón se escapaba de esa perfecta capa de gel y esos ojos amarillos cálidos le regresaron la escudriñadora mirada. Tenían la misma edad, solo con dos meses de diferencia que Hunt era mayor. Rosie, su madre, siempre decía que debieron nacer el mismo mes. Hunt era sietemesino.

— ¿Podrías hacerme el gran honor de explicarme qué mierdas está pasando aquí? — dijo gravemente Mina, al darse cuenta de lo poco enterada que estaba sobre la familia de su amigo rubio — ¿Cómo que primo? ¿Cuándo planeabas contarme?

—Si serás mujer — soltó Pearl — no es algo que ande pregonando como lo hacían con la hora en siglos pasados. Hunt es hijo de la hermana de mi madre

—Un Fields a mucha honra — dijo Hunt dándose golpes de pecho — la estirpe encargada de vigilar los registros civiles de toda la región Sinnoh. Bueno, hasta que esos malditos de Sunyshore se llevaron la oficina central. De lo contrario ya sabría quién es el otro heredero

— ¿Otro heredero? — inquirió Pearl esperanzado

Hunt asintió con la cabeza. Sí, había otro heredero. Pearl abrazó por pura inercia a su primo. Hunt se estremeció de inmediato. No le agradaba para nada el contacto físico. Puso los brazos en la espalda de Pearl tratando de alejarlo. El rubio lo tomó como un efusivo abrazo y aumentó la presión ejercida. Hunt hizo una mueca de disgusto que alcanzó a borrar justo a tiempo, porque de haberla visto, Pearl habría armado una guerra.

— ¿Quién es? ¿Estás completamente seguro?

—Claro que lo estoy — se ofendió Hunt — llevo toda mi vida entre esa montaña de documentos que acumulan toneladas de polvo. He revisado la familia de Diamond durante muchas noches de insomnio. Casi todo es de la familia de Daniel, pero hay un detalle que se salvó del incendio en la sucursal de Pueblo Floaroma. Los Florens son muy escasos en realidad. Fuera de Susy, solo hay otros dos. Lauren Florens, tía de Diamond. Tuvo un hijo un mes antes del nacimiento de Dia, pero no tengo ninguna información de él, ni siquiera su nombre. Si se ha mantenido a la raya con las leyes, no hay razón alguna por la que no pueda ser el heredero

— ¿Dónde podemos conseguir esa información? — inquirió Pearl

Hunt puso una cara pensativa. Tenía una idea pero no estaba muy seguro de ella.

—Los archivos dicen que a Lauren la encontraron muerta en ciudad Sunyshore. Así que lo más probable es que su hijo viva ahí o que haya estado en uno de los orfanatorios

— ¿Lauren murió? — preguntó Mina

—La encontraron en un parque — respondió Pearl, sí conocía dicha historia — creían que estaba dormida, pero a los dos días, supieron que no estaba recostada en el pasto solo por diversión

El estómago de Mina se contrajo por el miedo. Que terrible forma de morir. ¿Qué haría en el parque? Bueno, eso todavía se lo preguntan los policías de Sunyshore, Mina.

—Tendremos que ir a Sunyshore — decretó Pearl

—Así es — dijo Hunt — y yo los llevaré hasta allá

—No necesitamos un guía — se negó el rubio

—Pero sí alguien con la autorización para ver los archivos. No creerás que es simplemente ir y avisar que familia vas a revisar. Necesitaran de mi presencia — dijo Hunt arreglándose el cuello de la camisa blanca y la corbata. Eso ya era un acto inconsciente

—De acuerdo — se rindió Pearl — volando nos tomará una hora

—Ni creas que vamos a volar — dijo Mina de improviso

— ¡¿Por qué no?! — se irritó Pearl, caminando tardarían dos días como mínimo

—Cálmate Pearl, en momentos como estos debemos guardar la calma — dijo Hunt

— ¡Porque yo lo digo! — gritó ella alterándose de la nada

La chica se sonrojó inmediatamente después. Miró el piso unos segundos antes de salir con una pregunta que nada tenía que ver con el tema, borrando su explosiva respuesta. Pearl no insistió. No tenía tiempo de discutir con la hormonal de Mina, seguramente estaba en sus días, siempre se ponía rara en esas fechas. Aunque eso aumentaría su tortura(...)

* * *

**¿Qué les pareció el pequeño Bonus? Hunt no se parece en nada en realidad. **

**En fin. Ahora vayamos con el cap, espero que les agradara su regalo. **

**Respondiendo a los Reviews. **

**Sakhory: Cincuenta sombras de Grey es una perversión total con forma de libro que se vende a las ilusas adolescentes. De verdad no lo recomiendo a menos que quieras quedar traumada de por vida, incapaz de escuchar los nombres Christian y Anastasia de nuevo. Mañana tengo otro examen, ya estoy cansada de estudiar y trabajar, pero me esforzaré por seguir actualizando.**

**Nayru Tsugumi: Siempre he dicho que me gustaría morir escribiendo una historia, pero aún estoy muy joven. Julio, el pobre Julio. Tiene toda una historia, pero no me parece que vaya a contarla aquí, quizás en la otra. Cuando le entiendes a los concursos se vuelve muy sencillo ganar en realidad ¿Verdad, Blaziken? *Un Blaziken con todos los listones de carisma y belleza saluda con su pata* Créeme que mientras escribo del chico misterioso siempre escribo su nombre y lo acabo borrando. De hecho, acabo de hacer eso. Aún no debo poner su nombre.**

**loly-chan: ¡Sabía que no era la única que pensaba eso!**

**Hitomi Fubukii: Siempre tendré la duda sobre si el cap fue bueno o malo. Estoy trabajando en lo del dibujo, como yo no sé dibujar tengo que contratar a alguien y por el momento, mi dibujante está en huelga. Así que en cuanto lo tenga les mostraré a Hunt**

**Bueno, eso fue todo. Me extendí demasiado, nos leemos a la próxima. Recuerden dejar un review con su opinión del cap o de la historia que quiero publicar.**


	7. VII

**Se que me tardé pero les traigo un capítulo muy largo. Hagamos algunas aclaraciones. Casi al final hay un POV de Palmer pero no lo marqué, así que si se preguntan ¿Quién está narrando esto? Es Palmer. Me quemé la cabeza escribiendo la pelea de Hunt, espero que la aprecien tanto como yo. En momentos no tenía idea de que estaba escribiendo. **

**También quiero decirles que el dibujo que está en la portada es Hunt y lo hizo mi mejor amigo, David. Para que todo el crédito se lo den a él. **

**Respondiendo a los reviews:**

**Black-WhiteKun: Sí, el chico misterioso será decisivo en la historia. Pero eso se irá sabiendo poco a poco. Pronto revelaré su nombre. **

**Sakhory: Gracias por los buenos deseos, logré el diez en el examen, aunque siempre no me lo pusieron el viernes, si no hasta el lunes. Malditos profesores, cuando una va con todas las ganas de aprender (mentira) ellos faltan. **

**Hitomi Fubukii: ¡Por fin! Ahí esta el dibujo**

**Nayru Tsugumi: Esta bien, no me mataré en la escritura  
**

**Quiero avisar también que cuando termine de subir Whistle publicaré mi primera historia de pokémon, aunque tendrán que esperar un poco para que salgan Hunt y Jimmy. **

**Pokémon no es mío, es de Satoshi Tajiri. **

* * *

VII

—Muy buenos días, bienvenido a la ruleta de batalla — dijo la mujer que estaba en la entrada de la ruleta. Después de una hora de fila finalmente podía inscribirse — solo puede registrar a tres de sus pokémon

Hunt asintió, eligiendo a los tres pokémon de su equipo. En la pantalla de registro aparecieron sus imágenes. Maisy iba en primer lugar, luego de ella estaba un Magmortar macho y una Staraptor hembra. Les quitaron los objetos que portaban y el chico arcoíris dejó encargados a sus otros tres pokémon a su primo. Les dedicó una última sonrisa nostálgica y entró a la ruleta.

Todo estaba completamente oscuro, pero entonces una luz se poso exactamente encima de él. El maestro de ceremonias fue iluminado en el otro lado de la sala, con una pantalla gigante a su espalda donde aparecían las figuras del equipo de Hunt. Lo presentó y la gente a su alrededor, hasta ese instante invisible, gritó de emoción por ver una nueva pelea. Pearl casi mata a alguien al entrar tan apurado, encontrando un lugar de ensueños a dos pasos de la arena de combate. Dia lo sujetó del brazo y así pudo abrirse paso a su lado, pero Platina, los Holders y los guardaespaldas se quedaron un poco atrás. Iban a mitad de camino cuando una luz surgió del otro lado. Un entrenador de la misma edad de Hunt se abrió paso hasta posicionarse en la parte roja de la arena. Sus ojos se veían decididos, pero los de Hunt casi echaban chispas de la emoción. A tan solo 21 peleas de su destino.

En la pantalla surgió una lista de imágenes que harían cambios en la pelea, ya fuera un cambio de clima, la obtención de una baya o un objeto e incluso el envenenamiento, quemadura o parálisis del contrincante. Todo eso estaba a un botón de distancia. Pero cualquier error podía resultarle contraproducente, lastimándolo a él o entregando un buen objeto al rival.

— ¡Que comience la ruleta! — gritó el maestro de ceremonias al tiempo que Hunt se preparaba para detener la pantalla gigante. Las luces indicaban el lugar donde se detendría, pero se movía tan rápido que era casi imposible saber donde estaba. Platina, como ya lo había demostrado, sabía exactamente hacia donde se movía la luz. Movió la mano como queriendo detenerla en una baya, pero Hunt lo presionó un segundo después — ¡Los pokémon del lado rojo quedan paralizados!

— ¿Por qué hizo eso? — Inquirió Platina desconcertada — Era mejor una baya, podrían haberle dado una Sitrus

—Hunt no es tonto — respondió Pearl ante la poca fe a su primo — sabe lo que hace

Vaya que lo sabía. Un Lucario apareció del otro lado. Maisy se movió como un rayo a comparación de él. Excavando un profundo hoy en la arena de combate. Lucario supo ni de donde salió, de un solo golpe cayó debilitado. Paka y Uji abrieron los ojos de la sorpresa. Por Dios ¿Creían que el talento para las peleas era exclusivo de Palmer? Mary también sabe mucho de peleas. Ella y su Togekiss enfrentaron al alto mando en su juventud, aunque a ella le atrajo más la idea de crear una familia.

—El ganador es el retador del lado negro ¡Hunt! — anunció el maestro de ceremonias

Maisy se inclinó, haciendo una hermosa reverencia, agradeciendo al entrenador por permitirle seguir avanzando. Hunt hizo lo mismo, pero solo con una inclinación de cabeza. Platina estaba impresionada y la sorpresa fue inundando a todos conforme el chico avanzaba. Deteniendo siempre la ruleta en la casilla deseada. Emerald observaba todo de una forma analítica única en los apasionados a las batallas, sobre todo a las del frente, y que le permitía descubrir la estrategia del chico arcoíris unos segundos después que Platina. Aunque Pearl era el primero es averiguar que ataque usaría Hunt debido a la postura de su Glaceon.

— ¡Puño fuego! — gritó el contrincante. El Lopunny acertó un golpe crítico a Maisy

Los amigos de Hunt ahogaron un grito cuando la Glaceon cayó totalmente debilitada. Aunque el envenenamiento afectó a Lopunny al final del turno, Hunt se quedó sin su mejor pokémon. O al menos eso era lo que creían, porque la sonrisa del chico confundió a todos. Hunt sacó una pokéball que tenía un corazón de color negro.

—Sal Magno — dijo arrojando la pokéball. Ésta se abrió a mitad del aire y dejó ver un Magmortar

El ambiente se volvió muy caliente. No corría sangre por las venas del Magmortar, corría lava a temperaturas capaces de fundir el metal más resistente. Pearl reconocería a Magno en cualquier lado, la última vez que lo vio era un pequeño Magby que trataba de convertirse en el mejor pokémon de tipo fuego del mundo. La historia de Magno y Hunt se basaba en una serie de coincidencias, por ello ambos se sentían sumamente unidos.

"— _¡No quiero! — gritaba Hunt a su madre, negándose a abandonar su cuarto — No me importa si viene la campeona, no quiero saber nada sobre pokémon ¡Los odio!_

— _¿Cómo puedes odiar algo que ni siquiera te has molestado en conocer? — respondía Rosie a su hijo de seis años_

_Hunt le tenía una fobia irracional a cualquier clase de pokémon, pero cuando entrara a la escuela tendría que convivir con ellos. Por lo tanto, su fobia podía compararse con el miedo a respirar, es imposible evitarlos por siempre. Así que cuando Rosie escuchó que la mismísima campeona, junto con el Alto Mando, visitarían varios pueblos de Sinnoh, suplicó porque Solaceon estuviera en la lista. La gente de todo el pueblo salía de sus casas apurada, el aviso de la visita los movilizó de una forma tan extraña que era como si un montón de Slowpokes empezaran a correr despavoridos. Sin embargo, Hunt se negaba a salir, seguro de que harían una demostración y esas horribles criaturas tratarían de tocarlo si a la campeona se le ocurría elegirlo como el niño que conviviera ese día con los del Alto Mando. Mala suerte Hunt, siempre escogen al niño más pequeño del pueblo y ¿Adivina qué? Ese eres tú. _

—_Si vas te prometo comprarte esa enciclopedia — cedió Rosie_

— _¿Enserio? — preguntó Hunt abriendo los ojos de par en par. Había suplicado por la enciclopedia médica del año durante varios meses pero su madre siempre se negó rotundamente, argumentando que era demasiado pequeño para ver algo así — ¿Sin trucos?_

—_Sin trucos — dijo la mujer notando como la resistencia de su hijo disminuía. Ya pensaría en una forma de salirse de la tangente y no comprarle los carísimos libros, pero mientras funcionara para sacarlo de ahí, valdría la pena una mentira blanca_

_Hunt dejó de resistirse, dejándose llevar por su madre escaleras abajo hasta salir de la casa y confundirse con el mar de gente que se aglomeraba en la espera de ver, por lo menos un instante, a alguno de los miembros del Alto Mando o la mismísima campeona. Después de todo, las probabilidades de cualquier habitante del pueblo de convertirse en un digno entrenador capaz de derrotarla eran casi nulas. _

—_Mira hijo — dijo la mujer señalándole un improvisado escenario en el centro del pueblo — Ese es Aaron, esa es Bertha y Lucian ¿No te emociona verlos?_

—_Claro que no — respondió secamente Hunt — no me interesan las batallas ¿Cómo va a interesarme los campeones de las batallas? Para mí no tienen el menor sentido_

— _¿No tienen sentido? — Preguntó un hombre que estaba parado al lado de la mujer y el niño — eso pensaba un amigo mío, incluso llegó a considerar retirarse de su gimnasio. Pero por suerte recuperó el gusto por las peleas_

— _¿Qué sentido tiene golpear a alguien hasta vencerlo? — preguntó Hunt al desconocido_

—_No se trata de golpear hasta vencer — dijo el hombre — si no de pensar antes de actuar. Una buena estrategia vence hasta a los legendarios. Lo importante es estrechar los lazos pokémon-humano ¿Qué mejor manera que entrenando hombro con hombro?_

—_Sigue sin tener sentido para mí — se negó Hunt _

— _¿Tienes un pokémon? — inquirió el hombre_

—_No lo tiene — respondió Rosie — les tiene pánico_

_Hunt soltó un bufido, inflando sus mejillas para demostrar su enojo. La risa se asomó por los labios del hombre que se agachó para quedar a su nivel. Unos ojos de fuego asustaron a Hunt unos segundos. Parecía que la llama de la perseverancia, inteligencia y victoria brillaba como una braza ardiente en ellos. Entonces se fijó en lo que sostenía con mucho cuidado, todo ese tiempo había ocultado uno de sus brazos con la larga gabardina que traía, detrás de ésta sacó un huevo. _

_Hunt miró fijamente la superficie irregular y moteada del huevo. La curiosidad pudo más que el miedo a lo que fuera a pasar y tocó ligeramente el cascarón. El desconocido esbozó una sonrisa, haciendo que el niño cargara el huevo. _

—_Prométeme que lo cuidarás bien — dijo Flint_

—_No estará pensando en dejármelo ¿O sí? — preguntó Hunt_

—_Por supuesto que voy a dejártelo, espero que dentro de algunos años, empiecen su viaje por la región y se conviertan en grandes compañeros — Flint se puso de pie _

— _¡Yo no seré entrenador! — gritó Hunt a Flint sin saber que estaba insultando a uno miembro del Alto Mando_

_Flint solo esbozó una sonrisa y se perdió entre la multitud._

_El huevo empezaba a brillar. Dos semanas habían pasado desde la visita de la campeona y Hunt se pasó cada día de ésta cuidando al huevo. Por eso cuando comenzó a brillar contuvo de inmediato la respiración, sin creer que estaba por nacer. Rosie entró a la sala justo a tiempo, porque de lo paralizado que estaba, su hijo no habría sido capaz de decirle que se acercara. _

_Los pedazos de cascarón cayeron al piso mientras el pequeño Magby gemía por primera vez. Los ojos amarillos de Hunt y los ardientes del Magby se encontraron un segundo después. Algo ese día cambió dentro del chico, convirtiéndolo en la primera fase del chico arcoíris amante de los pokémon lindos y poderosos. A pesar de la quemadura que Magno le provocó en el brazo al soltar un inoportuno estornudo."_

Al entrenador no le importó el cambio de pokémon y le ordenó a su Lopunny que atacara con puño mareo. Grave error. En cuanto quedó al alcance de Magno, un potente lanzallamas le quemó una parte del pelaje y lo hizo caer totalmente derrotado. Hunt había hecho el mismo movimiento de brazo que su Magmortar. El maestro de ceremonias celebró otra victoria. La séptima.

— ¿Estás listo para la siguiente ronda? — inquirió el hombre alegremente

—Desde luego — exclamó Hunt entusiasmado por la gran actuación de Magno

**.-.-.**

— ¿Podrías hacerme un favor, Jimmy? — preguntó Alonso conforme ambos hombres de negocios caminaban por el frente batalla — iré a ver el Castillo de batalla, ve a la Ruleta de mientras, así acabaremos más rápido

—De acuerdo — suspiró Jimmy, deseaba poder visitar todas las instalaciones, quizá en alguna de ella el chico desconocido estuviera peleando — le informaré si hay algún problema con la ruleta

Alonso asintió con la cabeza y pronto el joven castaño se encontraba avanzando hacia la Ruleta de batalla. Había una fila enorme, como siempre, pero también otra para entrar solo a observar. Al castaño le pareció raro, así que se acercó a la entrada.

—Lo siento — se disculpó la encargada — ya no tenemos cupo

—Soy de Marina's Inc. Vengo a revisar el funcionamiento del sistema — dijo Jimmy mostrando su identificación

—Disculpe — dijo la mujer, sonrojándose hasta las orejas — pase por favor, aún hay un lugar en la zona de arriba

Jimmy entró a la Ruleta de batalla a pesar de las miles de quejas de los que esperaban poder ver a quien decían era "El mejor entrenador que haya pisado la ruleta". El castaño subió por unas escaleras para terminar en la parte superior de la instalación. Esa sección la habían implementado ellos precisamente por la gran cantidad de espectadores que lograba reunir las peleas de Dahlia. Casi se va de espaldas al ver al retador del lado negro. Era el mismo chico que un día antes había corrido despavorido tras él solo para preguntarle su nombre.

— ¡Hunt! ¡Hunt! — gritaba el público cuando su poderosa Glaceon volvía a noquear a un pokémon rival. Así que ese era el retador era el acosador arcoíris

Los mechones de vivos colores de Hunt brillaban todavía más con la luz artificial. Pero eso en vez de molestar al Jimmy, le atrajo de una forma posesiva e inquietante. Él era el único ser en la tierra que se veía bien con un mechón de color turquesa cubriéndole parte de la cara al despeinarse. Jimmy sintió sus mejillas arder y tardó casi cuatro peleas en recordar el motivo por el que había entrado, debía revisar la pantalla gigante. Qué más daba. Los circuitos estaban funcionando bien, además, Hunt acababa de pasar a la tercera ronda. Estaba a solo siete victorias a de su primera meta. Jimmy se acercó a la orilla del barandal, sujetándolo con las dos manos ante la emoción que el embriagó al ver como Hunt pasaba de ronda.

El chico arcoíris apareció en la pantalla, agradeciendo con la mano, con Maisy a su lado. Diamond y Pearl miraban orgullosos como aquel chico tan alocado, poco concentrado y demasiado confiado, estaba avanzando con pasos agigantados a comparación de muchos otros entrenadores, que ni en sueños habían logrado pasar de la primera ronda.

—Podría ganar — dijo Paka, totalmente sorprendido del avance

—Claro que ganará — soltó Emerald rodando los ojos — ¡Es Hunt! Tiene que ganar

Pearl sonrió ante el sincero apoyo del pequeño Emerald a su primo. De eso no tenía dudas ni Dahlia, porque la As del frente comenzaba a prepararse. Sus pokémon no subestimarían a un oponente, y menos al causante de tanto alboroto e interminables horas de quejas por parte de Palmer. La tercera ronda empezó con dos victorias limpias, Maisy estaba en su mejor forma y Magno se moría de ganas por volver a pelear. Los entrenadores anteriores le miraban con una mezcla de asombro y enojo, pero ninguno se atrevía a decir nada debido al aumento de las aclamaciones del público. Jimmy no le despegaba los ojos de encima. Ele había detectado la cantidad de voces y salió de su pokéball casi asfixiando a algunos jóvenes que rodeaban al de traje.

—Mira Ele — dijo Jimmy con un tono de ensueños — ¿No te parece impresionante?

El Electivire miró la pantalla gigante, analizando el equipo, sintiendo una simpatía innata hacia el Magmortar. No por nada se decía que esas dos especies podrían ser primas. Entrando después, de nuevo a su pokéball.

—Vamos a la tercera batalla de la tercera ronda — decía el maestro de ceremonias

La pantalla volvió a moverse, Hunt eligió la quemadura. Los pokémon del oponente gimieron de dolor al sentir las potentes llamas que los dejaron con magulladuras. Bueno, excepto el poderoso Arcanine. Maisy casi se derrite al entrar el contacto con un pokémon de fuego tan abrasador y con un solo movimiento, un potente lanzallamas, cayó al piso totalmente derrotada. Entonces cayó en cuenta, la habilidad del Arcanine, solo consiguió aumentar su poder.

—Magno — gritó Hunt lanzando de nueva cuenta la pokéball roja con el corazón negro

— ¿Por qué sacó a Magno? — inquirió Platina, incapaz de entender la lógica tan extraña de Hunt

—Muy fácil — respondió Pearl al ver la postura de la evolución de Magby — embestida y…

El Arcanine miró unos segundos al Magmortar antes de golpearlo con una fuerte embestida. El piso comenzó a temblar, Magno sujetó al Arcanine y lo pisó mientras el suelo se quebraba. Un terremoto que fue golpe crítico.

**.-.-.**

—…terremoto — decía el ojiplata al ver la postura de un Golem que peleaba contra un Jolteon

El entrenador del Golem salió victorioso. Por eso también le encantaba la Plaza Amistad, era el lugar perfecto para peleas entre entrenadores o coordinadores. Era realmente fácil adivinar el resultado, sin importar que tan veloz sea un Jolteon, nunca podrá contra la fuerza del Golem.

Piplup miraba como embelesado el paquete de galletas que su entrenador tenía. Deseaba otra y haría lo que fuera para conseguirlo. Aprovechando la concentración del rubio, Lup se aventuró al subirse al respaldo de la banca y tocar el hombro del chico, sin conseguir respuesta. Un poco más harto, se dejó caer sobre el regazo del entrenador y finalmente tuvo a su alcance la tan ansiada galleta. La tomó con su aleta y mascó con su pico.

—Yo podría ganarle a ese Golem — dijo Oil estremeciendo al rubio

—Gracias por avisar que éstas ahí — bufó el ojiplata — pensé que te había dicho que no me siguieras más

—No — lo cortó Oil — solo me golpeaste en la cara y corriste muerto de vergüenza

—Solo a ti se te ocurre besarme a mitad de la calle — masculló el chico

—De todas maneras te gustó y mucho — dijo Oil sentándose a su lado, robándole otra galleta. Lup le dio una mirada de muerte mientras le arrebataba el paquete a su entrenador y se llenaba la boca con galletas

—Por Dios Lup, como si no estuvieras lo suficientemente gordo — dijo el rubio tratando de recuperar la comida, consiguiendo que su pokémon gruñera — de acuerdo, pero cuando no puedas ni moverte no me eches la culpa

— ¿No te has puesto en contacto con él? — dijo Oil de improviso

— ¿Con quién? — Inquirió el rubio, al ver la expresión celosa de Oil supo de inmediato sobre quién se refería — claro que no ¿Por qué debería?

—Será porque lo quieres — musitó Oil

El entrenador de Lup soltó una sonora carcajada. Eran contadas las veces en que reía, de hecho, llevaba diez desde ese día y Oil había sido el causante de todas y cada una de esas risas.

—Eso sería incesto — comentó aún entre risas — sabes que al único a quien quiero es a ti

— ¿No que me odiabas? — preguntó Oil, saliéndose con la suya

Lup terminó con la última galleta al tiempo que caía de cabeza del regazo de su entrenador. Se sobó con la aleta y se giró dispuesto a decirles a esos humanos hasta de lo que se iban a morir, sin importarle que no le entendieran, pero al voltearse se puso totalmente rojo. Los labios de Oil se habían sellado con los de su amado de nueva cuenta.

— ¡Hay niños aquí! — gritaba una mujer totalmente escandalizada, cubriéndole los ojos a su hijo

—Quiero ver — se quejaba el niño tratando en vano de liberarse de las manos de su madre

Lup miró el piso, sintiendo el rubor cruzar libremente por sus pómulos. Escuchó entonces un gruñido, uno muy parecido al del cachorro del león. Una chispa lo hizo estremecer y se topó con la sonrisa pícara y curiosa cola de Inx. El Shinx de Oil.

Inx esbozó una sonrisa y se acercó a Lup, pasando su cuerpo por el del pingüino, cual gato amaestrado. Provocando que una serie de choques eléctricos enloquecieran a Lup, en el buen sentido, claro está. De lo contrario no suplicaría porque continuara.

**.-.-.**

— ¡Bienvenido! — Exclamaba Darach al ver llegar al hombre de traje — es un honor tenerlo aquí. Le agradecemos infinitamente a Marina's Inc. Su sistema de almacenamiento de puntos y ordenamiento de objetos y bayas es una verdadera maravilla. Ha reducido mi trabajo a la mitad

Alonso se controló para no reír ante el comentario. Esos mayordomos eran unos flojos.

—Vengo precisamente a revisar los sistemas — dijo Alonso aceptando la mano que Darach le tendía para saludarlo — si ha tenido alguna falla dígamela, no me ofenderé

—No hay ninguna falla — respondió Darach guiándolo por el interior del castillo — hasta a la señorita Caitlin le ha parecido perfecto. Muchos retadores nos han alagado a nosotros por el sistema cuando deberían agradecérselo a ustedes

—Considero que los agradecimientos siempre llegan a las personas indicadas aunque estos sean dados a las equivocadas — contestó Alonso sin poder evitar rememorar una lejana tarde de julio

"—_Ese maldito se robó el crédito — gruñó Alonso mientras Julio se quitaba el saco. Habían ido a una convención de inventores y uno de los proyectos de Julio fue robado y mal copiado por otro de los científicos. Causando que todos halagaran al impostor e ignoraran al futuro presidente de Marina's Inc. — ¿Por qué te quedaste callado? ¡Tú eres el creador!_

—_Cálmate — dijo Julio sentándose en la sala del departamento que compartía con su mejor amigo _

— _¿Cómo voy a calmarme? ¡Me encargaré de que se sepa la verdad! ¡Él…!_

— _¡Alonso! — gritó Julio haciendo que el joven se estremeciera. Eran raras las veces en que ese joven tan sosegado y amable llegaba a gritar y cuando llegaba a hacerlo era porque de verdad estaba harto — solo es un invento, no es mi vida_

— _¿Qué quieres decir?_

—_Ni que fuera lo mejor que he hecho en la vida. Habrá mil cosas más y mejores que esa estupidez de la planta eléctrica — dejó de fruncir el seño, tomó a Alonso de la muñeca y lo obligó a sentarse junto a él, sin notar siquiera el profundo sonrojo que se apoderó del rostro del joven — además. Todo regresa a su verdadero dueño. Puede que hoy no me dieran el crédito pero tarde o temprano me lo darán. Es igual con las gracias y las disculpas. Tarde o temprano llegan a ti, aunque sea por medio de intermediarios _

—_Deberías ser presidente — murmuró Alonso poniéndose todavía más rojo — yo votaría por ti_

_Julio esbozó una sonrisa. La misma con la que años más tarde moriría de un infarto fulminante."_

—Es un lindo pensamiento — dijo Darach abriendo la sala de controles. Caitlin estaba ahí también, protegida por su Gallade — señorita Caitlin, debería estar en su cuarto

—Deseaba conocer al señor Alonso — dijo la chica haciendo una reverencia — se que usted tuvo que hacer muchos trámites para poner el sistema debido a la autonomía del Castillo del resto del frente. Quería preguntarle algo

—Adelante — contestó Alonso admirándose de la educación de la rubia

— ¿Es verdad que Marina's Inc. está en quiebra?

— ¡Señorita Caitlin! — Gritó Darach escandalizado — ya le había especificado que ese era un sucio y falso rumor que se corrió por los bajos mundos empresariales tratando de desacreditar a una de las mejores empresas tecnológicas de la región y puede que del mundo

Alonso se había quedado mudo. No tanto por el rumor, si no por su veracidad.

— ¿Le importaría dejar de halagarnos? — masculló Alonso olvidándose por un momento de la regla número uno de Marina's Inc. La imagen es lo primero. Demonios ¿Qué acaso cada maldito pensamiento tenía que recordarle a Julio?

"—_La imagen lo es todo — decía Julio sentándose en su nuevo escritorio, en su nueva oficina de su nueva empresa — si somos amables con nuestros clientes y ellos creen que somos unos santos con aureolas destellantes nos contrataran todo el tiempo _

—_Sí claro, la imagen — respondió Alonso mirando por el gran vitral el lugar donde unos años antes se había alzado un imponente faro que ahora estaba ubicado un poco más al este de la ciudad — por supuesto que no tiene nada que ver con la calidad de tecnología que hacemos_

_Julio se acomodó la corbata. A pesar de ser solo unos años mayor se notaba muy experimentado y analítico. Se paró al lado de su socio. _

—_Afecta, sí, pero nada se compara con una imagen impecable — señaló a lo lejos la roca con forma de Munchlax — Ciudad Sunyshore no es conocida por su gran capacidad de producir tecnología o adelantos científicos. Todo se reduce a dos íconos. El faro y la roca Munchlax_

—_A veces puedes sonar como un completo idiota _

_El enojo de Alonso claro que estaba justificado. Llevaba casi dos meses preguntándose por qué demonios se sonrojaba cada vez que estaba cerca de Julio. Y ahora el maldito lo estaba agarrando de la mano. Ese simple contacto aclaró más cosas en su confundida cabeza que mil suposiciones lógicas o teorías extravagantes. Sobre todo porque su corazón gritó de inmediato palabras de amor, dedicadas a su socio, su mejor amigo Julio. _

—_Creo que deberíamos contratar a un asistente — comentó Julio como si tomar de la mano a tu amigo fuera la cosa más natural del universo — podría aligerarnos un poco el trabajo_

—_Primero consigue clientes — rió Alonso apretando la mano de Julio_

_Los breves instantes en que sus ojos se encontraron dijeron mil cosas. Declaraciones que Alonso jamás se atrevería a repetir y mucho menos en voz alta, deseos de Julio de que su socio permaneciera por siempre a su lado, dudando sobre si debía ser o no como amigo. _

— _¿Crees que mi imagen es buena? — inquirió Alonso deseando que el contacto físico no acabara_

—_Eres perfecto — respondió Julio con la verdad y la mentira entremezcladas. Era perfecto solo para él"_

— ¡Mil perdones! — decía Darach inclinándose de una forma digna de un mayordomo asustado. Igualita a la que hizo Sebastian al enterarse que el chico al que atacaba era Diamond

—Creo que todo está en orden — dijo Alonso viendo los sistemas de forma superficial

— ¿Responderá mi pregunta? — Insistió Caitlin — es de mala educación no contestar

—Le juré al presidente Julio, que en paz descanse, jamás revelar el estado financiero de la compañía — mintió Alonso, esperando que un muerto lograra sacarlo del apuro

Caitlin ya no insistió, soltando un gran bostezo que cubrió con su delicada mano. Anunciando que iría dormir un poco. Darach soltó un suspiro de alivio cuando vio a la señorita cruzar la puerta.

**.-.-.**

—Imposible — mascullaba Palmer viendo la pelea desde la pantalla de la Torre de batalla, junto con Argenta y Thorton. La Fábrica y el Salón estaban tan vacíos que tuvieron que acompañar al señorito homofóbico mientras veía el enfrentamiento entre Hunt y Dahlia

— ¿Cómo puede parecerte imposible si llevas una hora viéndolo pelear? — inquirió Argenta, sabiendo que sería incapaz de controlar la furia de Palmer en caso de que ésta se descontrolara

— ¡Es imposible! — gritó Palmer comenzando a dar vueltas por la sala cual león enjaulado, herido y que sabe que va a morir

Thorton permanecía callado en una esquina, analizando los pokémon de Hunt con su aparato azul. No le quedaron muchas ganas de hablar luego de que los otros Ases se rieran de él por sus locas teorías, así que la máquina regresó a su eterno estado de análisis.

—Es bueno — dijo Thorton más para sí que para los presentes — podría ganarle a Dahlia si escoge bien en la ruleta

—Tratará de paralizarlos — aseguró Palmer — todos los retadores paralizan a los pokémon de Dahlia y eso es siempre lo que los acaba. Espacio raro es un ataque invencible

—Hay otra forma de ganar — musitó Thorton — y la opción está ahí en la ruleta

El chico señaló la pantalla que se veía opaca por ser imagen sobre imagen, pero antes de que Palmer y Argenta supieran sobre que símbolo se refería, ésta ya se había detenido en una calavera. Envenenamiento. Palmer soltó un bufido.

—Solo se basa en la resta de puntos de salud — sonrió Palmer — no tiene ninguna estrategia especial o inteligente

—El punto es llegar contra el As — le recordó Argenta — no va a usar su estrategia antes de ello

Palmer frunció el seño, soltando improperios contra los homosexuales y lo incapaz que sería Hunt de vencer a Dahlia. Argenta rodó los ojos, queriéndose cortar las venas por alentar los insultos del homofóbico Amo de la Torre.

**.-.-.**

¿Qué si Pearl estaba nervioso? Estaba oficialmente enloquecido. No podía permanecer en el mismo lugar más de dos segundos pero conforme se fue llenando el salón tuvo que reducir su espacio a un pequeño círculo que recorría muy a penas y no sin golpear a alguien. Diamond lo tomó del brazo, intentando calmar ese espíritu dinámico, sin conseguirlo por completo. Entonces entrelazó los dedos de su mano con los de Pearl. El rubio se sonrojó de sobre manera y se detuvo en seco. Miró intermitentemente a su novio y a sus manos unidas, sintiendo que los ojos de la multitud lo seguían a él y no a su primo.

—Diamond — susurró Pearl — la gente…

—Me importa poco — lo interrumpió Diamond dando un paso hacia adelante, alcanzando a besar con rapidez los labios de su novio

Pearl se puso todavía más rojo, si es que eso era posible. Retuvo a Diamond cuando trató de alejarse, robándole ahora él un beso. Fue demasiado sencillo, nadie lo notó. Todos estaban demasiado ocupados viendo a Hunt pelear que no notaron los rápidos besos de los jóvenes. Excepto por Paka y Uji, entrenados como guardaespaldas y capaces de ver con el rabillo del ojo hasta el más leve movimiento. Las mejillas de Paka se volvieron rojas mientras Uji se hiperventilaba al recordar lo ocurrido la noche anterior. Se mordió el labio inferior, controlando las ganas de encarar a su compañero, más no para reclamarle el beso, si no para exigirle otro.

Uji apretó con fuerza los puños, sabiendo que sería incapaz de mantener ese impulso oculto por mucho tiempo. Pearl ignoró la victoria final de su primo y continuó besando a Diamond. Fue entonces que Platina se giró a verlos junto con los demás Holders. El gorro rojo de Dia se veía opaco al lado de los rostros de todos. El rubio sintió aún más miradas sobre él por lo que se separó de Dia y el peso del espectáculo que estaban dando cayó sobre sus hombros.

—Eso es un beso — exclamó Platina controlando las ganas de gritar de alegría o sacarles una foto

—Eso es amor — la secundó Emerald

— ¿Qué mierda fue eso? — inquirió Sapphire

— ¡Aquí viene la As del frente! — gritó el maestro de ceremonias, logrando que todos olvidaran el inapropiado beso de los dos mejores amigos

Pearl sintió como su aliento se detenía en sus labios al ver las luces centrarse e iluminar a Dahlia. Una música bailable comenzó a sonar y la mujer avanzó con bastante ritmo al campo de batalla. Hunt jamás había estado tan concentrado en su vida, ni siquiera había notado la presencia de Jimmy ni sus acosadores ojos seguir cada uno de sus movimientos sin pestañar. Dahlia llegó a la zona roja y el maestro de ceremonias hizo girar la ruleta.

Desde la torre de batalla, Palmer sostenía el aire, suplicándole a Dios porque su sobrino perdiera. Argenta cruzaba los dedos porque Hunt fuera lo suficientemente inteligente como para descubrir la clave de la victoria que Thorton ya había encontrando.

La ruleta se movía de manera normal pero a todos les costaba más trabajo seguir la trayectoria del seleccionador. Hunt se mordía el labio inferior mientras esperaba a que se posicionara justo en la casilla útil. Platina suplicaba porque no se tardara mucho, podría perder el derecho a elegir como le sucedió a ella, Berlitz se estremeció al recordar la pelea contra sus propios pokémon.

— ¡Granizo! — Gritó el maestro de ceremonias — la batalla se llevará a cabo con una tormenta de nieve

Platina ahogó un grito. Debería haberlos paralizado. Pearl esbozó una sonrisa. Era la opción ideal.

— ¡Sal Dusknoir! — ordenó Dahlia lanzando la pokéball

El pokémon fantasma salió imponente al campo, sin afectarle todavía la nieve. Maisy apareció sin ninguna exclamación por parte de Hunt. Solo fue vista un segundo antes de desaparecer en el congelado paraje. Fue cuanto todos comprendieron el verdadero plan. La habilidad de Glaceon, manto nieve, aumentaría su evasión a niveles altísimos. Dahlia no se dejó intimidar, tenía un ataque que no fallaba. Pero no le restaría muchos puntos de salud.

— ¡Espacio raro! — dijo la As haciendo que su Dusknoir pudiera atacar primero por ser el más lento, ahora solo debía darle con la bola férrea que traía equipada y acabaría con la evolución de Eevee de un golpe

— ¡Ventisca! — Maisy lanzó un fuerte viendo que golpeó de lleno al fantasma

—Cuando hay granizo ventisca no falla — citó Pearl sintiéndose la persona más orgullosa del mundo. Qué más daban los mechones arcoíris, su primo era un genio

Dusknoir usó puño sombra que acertó en Maisy, pero la Glaceon volvió a atacar como si nada le hubiera impactado. Otra ventisca y el fantasma caería derrotado.

—Lanzamiento — ordenó Dahlia

La bola de hierro salió disparada en una trayectoria perfecta hacia Maisy, pero cuando la tocó, la imagen desapareció. Era solo un reflejo de la nieve. Había desperdiciado su único tiro. Hunt se emocionó al ver como el último ataque de hielo dejaba incapaz de pelear al primero de sus rivales. Pero no debía cantar victoria, aún tenía otros dos buenos oponentes.

Dahlia regresó a su debilitado Dusknoir a su pokéball. Mirando por un segundo al chico arcoíris. No dudaba de su capacidad, sin embargo, algunos pensamientos ofensivos habían llegado a sembrarse en su subconsciente y al ver caer a uno de sus pokémon una rabia incontrolable le asaltó. La asoció con su poca capacidad de aceptar la derrota en vez de los estereotipados argumentos contra Hunt.

—Medicham — Dahlia dejó salir a la única hembra en su equipo. Sería hembra contra hembra

Diamond se ponía cada vez más nervioso y agradeció el potente ruido de los altavoces y los gritos de la gente porque así nadie pudo escuchar sus silbidos, como segundos antes no notaron los besos. El espacio raro dejó de hacer efecto, por lo que Medicham atacó primero. La sorpresa hizo retroceder a Maisy, evitando así que atacara. Luego un fuerte y certero golpe hizo que las patas de la Glaceon flaquearan. La ventisca no ayudaría contra un tipo lucha, así que lo único que pudo hacer Maisy fue lanzar una bola de sombras.

— ¿Dónde aprendiste a pelear en silencio? — inquirió Dahlia, sorprendida por el inusual silencio del chico más hablador de Sinnoh, casi parecía un Chatot

—Maisy y yo nos entendemos sin palabras — respondió Hunt en susurro sin que Dahlia lograra escucharle — ¡Giga impacto!

Medicham cayó al piso debido al impacto. Maisy se quedó estática, incapaz de respirar, mucho menos de atacar. La pokémon de tipo lucha se puso de pie, de la boca le salía un líquido verde, la baya que acababa de morder, que potencializó su velocidad. Maisy no pudo esquivar, cayó derrotada por un puñetazo.

Platina ahogó un grito, ese no era el mejor pokémon de Hunt pero Magno no tenía ventaja contra el Ludicolo de Dahlia. Si perdía a su Staraptor estaría muerto.

— ¡Magno! — Hunt lazó por última vez la pokéball con el corazón negro, el Magmortar rugió poderoso frente a la débil Medicham

— ¡Aguante! — gritó Dahlia permitiendo que por más poderoso que fuera el lanzallamas de Magno, Medicham sobreviviera con un punto de salud, lo que potencializó también su ataque de tipo lucha, pero no tuvo oportunidad de atacar — ¿Por qué? ¡Medicham!

La pokémon cayó derrotada a pesar del aguante. Dahlia abrió los ojos de par en par, incapaz de creer que eso fuera posible. Entonces un copo de nieve cayó en la punta de su nariz. La mujer vio el copo derretirse, haciendo bizco de paso, ese era el motivo. Tormenta de nieve te quita puntos de salud a pesar de usar aguante. Medicham sobrevivió al turno, más no a la tormenta.

—Muy inteligente — le halagó la As — pero aún tengo otro pokémon ¡Ludicolo!

El Ludicolo apareció bailando el mismo ritmo que su entrenadora. Con una sonrisa en el rostro, sabedor de su victoria. Magno usó un puño trueno, pero con una simple cascada cayó de espaldas incapaz de pelear. Dahlia rió un poco, ahora la cosa estaba pareja. Eso creía.

— ¿Cuerpo llama? ¡No puede ser! — exclamó la mujer incapaz de asimilar la quemadura de su Ludicolo, solo lo tocó una mísera vez y se activó la habilidad del Magmortar, sin duda Hunt era un chico con mucha suerte

—Ahora sí — dijo Hunt en voz más alta — inicia la verdadera pelea ¡Martha!

**.-.-.**

"—_Deja de insistirme — decía Platina quitándose los posesivos brazos que la habían atrapado en un abrazo — no quiero que vayas a la ruleta_

— _¿Entonces a qué vine? — Preguntó Volkner — se supone que me presentarías a tus amigos_

—_Ahora resulta que quieres conocer a mis amigos — fue sarcástica Berlitz — si no mal recuerdo, anoche me besaste para evitar hablar de ellos_

_Las mejillas de Volkner se tiñeron un poco de rosa. Debía recordar que su novia era la chica más lista de toda la región, una actuación barata no sería capaz de engañar a esa mente lógica y analítica. Estaba por hablar, cuando ella alzó la mano, tomando por la fuerza, la palabra. _

—_Hagamos esto — inició la pelinegra sentándose en el sofá, al lado del rubio — ve a la ruleta, pero espera hasta que Hunt gane, ahí te presentaré. Estarán tan emocionados con la victoria del primo de Pearl que no alcanzarán a enojarse por nuestra diferencia de edades_

— _¿Y si no gana? — planteó Volkner_

—_Ganará — aseguró Berlitz"_

Platina giró la cabeza y vio, en la parte superior del edificio, el inconfundible cabello rubio eléctrico de su novio. Volkner la miraba de una forma apasionada. A pesar de los metros que los separaban, pudieron sentir la oleada de felicidad que los invadía cada vez que sus orbes se topaban. Berlitz esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, estaba a unos minutos de revelarle a todos sus verdaderos sentimientos. Miró a Ruby y a Sapphire de reojo ¿Serían capaces de aceptar su relación? Casi condenaban a Dia y Pearl, no sin ganas de ahogarlos o torturarlos para "Enderezarlos" cual metal torcido. Aunque torcido no significa malo.

Entonces notó otra presencia a dos personas de su novio. Era el mismo chico de traje que el día anterior causó revuelo entre ellos debido al enamoramiento a primera vista de Hunt. El castaño miraba al chico arcoíris con la misma pasión que Volkner a Platina. La chica rica alzó una ceja, algo más pasaría en esa sala además de su inesperada confesión.

— ¿Jimmy? — preguntó Volkner al seguir la mirada de su novia y toparse con el niño, a quien años antes, le había dejado un huevo de Electivire

El mencionado ni siquiera se inmutó, estaba demasiado perdido en los movimientos de Hunt y sus silenciosas órdenes. Volkner parpadeó unos segundos antes de seguir por segunda vez una mirada y toparse con los verdaderos gustos del chico. Hizo una mueca de asco y dio un paso hacia la derecha. Alejándose del empresario. Dios, pareciera que Platina los atrae como la miel a las abejas. Luego hablaría con él y le preguntaría sobre el Elekid, quizá hasta fuera un Electivire.

Volkner contuvo la respiración al igual que todos cuando Magno cayó derrotado y Martha, la Staraptor, tomó su lugar. Era el momento de la verdad. La pelea que daría un precedente en la carrera de entrenador y en la eterna lucha entre Hunt y Palmer.

—Tajo aéreo — ordenó Hunt un segundo antes de que una poderosa y cortante ráfaga de aire impactara de lleno al Ludicolo de Dahlia

El pokémon de tipo agua/hierva gimió de dolor pero lazó un puño drenaje. Staraptor cayó al piso del impacto. La tormenta de nieve les restó a ambos puntos de salud, pero Ludicolo también fue afectado por la quemadura que Magno le dejó tras caer vencido.

—Danza espada — ordenó la As tratando de que el siguiente golpe fuera definitivo

—Doble equipo

Martha se multiplicó con una velocidad alucinante. Así estuvieron tres turnos. Pearl apretaba con más fuerza sus puños, conteniendo las ganas de entrometerse en la lucha y ayudarle a su primo a vencer. Pero de nuevo, la mano de Diamond lo tenía totalmente sujeto a ese pequeño punto del salón. Platina pedía a Arceus por la victoria del chico arcoíris. Palmer estaba seguro, que de ganar su sobrino, arrojaría algo a la pantalla sin importarle lo cara que esta hubiera sido.

— ¡Cascada! — gritó Dahlia

Ludicolo, por más extraño que parezca, pudo diferenciar a la Staraptor real de todas las copias. Con todo su poder asestó un golpe fulminante al ave. Todos los presentes ahogaron un grito. Dahlia casi podía saborear la victoria, hasta que sus ojos detectaron un movimiento irregular en el aire. Era como si un campo invisible se alzara entre los dos pokémon. Era protección. Un turno antes Martha había usado respiro, recuperado la fuerza perdida por el puñetazo y la constante nevada. Así que pudo atacar con completa seguridad.

—Pájaro osado

La voz de Hunt sonó trémula y siniestra, quedando ahogada por el sonido que hicieron las alas de Martha al romper el aire y golpear a Ludicolo como si fuera un saco inerte de lleno de bayas. Así mismo cayó al piso. Incapaz de seguir peleando.

— ¡El ganador es el retador Hunt! — anunció el maestro de ceremonias demostrando una alegría que ofendería a Dahlia, se suponía que él estaba de su lado, no del lado del retador

El ruido ensordeció al ganador, los espectadores gritaron de alegría. Pearl sintió el impulso de correr y abrazar a su primo, sin considerar que alguien más en esa sala sentía exactamente lo mismo. Pudo entrar a la zona de combate y avanzar a zancadas hacia el chico arcoíris, con una sonrisa enorme iluminando su rostro casi siempre enojado, exceptuando los momentos que estaba con Diamond.

Jimmy hizo lo mismo que Hunt una tarde antes. Empujó a quien tuvo que empujar, tiró a quien tuvo que tirar, casi mató a quien casi tuvo que matar. Pero llegó. Sus brazos rodearon el cuello de Hunt y sus manos se entrelazaron detrás de su nuca. Jimmy abrazó con fuerza el pecho que llevaba admirando por minutos y respiró ese aroma masculino embriagador. Sintió los temblores en el cuerpo ajeno y como los brazos de Hunt le rodeaba de igual manera. El corazón le latía al grado de casi salírsele de la boca. Entrecerró los ojos, disfrutando de un contacto que le había costado una carrera desde el punto más alto de las gradas superiores hasta el lado negro del retador. Soltó un suspiro al tiempo que se daba cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo.

Se separó en menos de un segundo, incapaz de ver a los ojos a Hunt. Sus mejillas se habían puesto de un carmesí que parecía anormal en un humano.

Pearl había abierto los ojos de par en par. Diamond sonrió de lado. Platina contuvo las ganas de gritar, como ciertas fanáticas lo hacen, al ver semejante abrazo. Los Holders volvieron a ahogar un grito, demasiadas mariposas por un día. Paka y Uji volvieron a sentir la duda carcomiendo su interior y la pasión desbordarse incontrolablemente.

—Perdón — soltó Jimmy sin saber exactamente que decir

—No importa — respondió Hunt hablando con una voz más grave de lo normal — no me molesta

Pearl abrió ligeramente la boca al escuchar esa voz. Jamás la había escuchado antes. Las palabras de Diamond resonaron en su cabeza. Cuando encuentre a la persona indicada dejará de actuar así, al menos estarás seguro de lo enamorado que está. Realmente se enamoró.

—Jimmy — dijo Diamond haciendo que por fin, los ojos azules del chico castaño lo miraran

— ¡Diamond! — exclamó Jimmy

— ¿Se conocen? — preguntaron al unísono Pearl y Hunt

**.-.-.**

—La tengo — decía Hunt incrédulo al ver la medalla de Plata con su imagen, la de Dahlia y la Ruleta de Batalla de fondo — no puedo creer que la tengo

—Créelo — dijo Pearl — te costó mucho obtenerla

Estaban en la suite del hotel. Jimmy tomaba un poco del té que la señorita había preparado mientras los Holders, los guardaespaldas y sobre todo Pearl y Hunt. Esperaban una explicación por parte de Diamond y James.

—Lo conozco desde que tenía diez años — contó Dia como si fuera lo más natural del mundo

— ¿Cómo lo conociste? — Inquirió Pearl incapaz de encontrar un solo día en que no estuviera junto a su mejor amigo — ¿Cómo es que no me di cuenta?

Dia soltó un suspiro, normalmente él era el de lento aprendizaje.

— ¿Has olvidado la semana que me iba a Sunyshore a pesar de que te la pasabas cada día llorando y extrañándome? — preguntó el pelinegro cruzándose de brazos

—Yo no lloraba — masculló Pearl — y debería halagarte lo mucho que te extrañaba

El ojiazul esbozó una sonrisa, de hecho si le agradaba su profundo cariño. Jimmy dejó a un lado la fina taza de porcelana. Tomando la palabra.

—Conocí a Diamond cuando su familia visitaba el faro de la ciudad, daba la casualidad que yo estaba por ahí. Nos caímos bien desde el primer instante y a su madre le pareció bueno que tuviera un amigo a larga distancia. Cada año, en verano, nos veíamos — explicó el castaño

—Cierto — secundó Dia con una sonrisa boba

La cara que Pearl y Hunt pusieron ameritaba una fotografía. El lazo familiar se notaba en cada línea de expresión, en cada brillo de sus ojos y en esa mueca de su boca. La risa quiso escapar de los labios de ambos ojiazules, pero se contuvieron a tiempo, leyendo la respuesta explosiva a esa acción. Platina sirvió un poco más de té mientras que los Holders de Hoenn y los guardaespaldas no sabían cómo continuar.

— ¿Por qué me abrazaste? — soltó Hunt sin controlar por completo su boca, diciendo algo que debió solo pensar

—Porque ganaste — respondió Jimmy por pura inercia, con las mejillas ardiendo; es más, él todavía no estaba muy seguro de sus motivos — quería felicitarte por haber vencido a Dahlia

Nadie se tragaría eso, por favor Jimmy, esperábamos una mejor excusa. Antes de poder argumentar algo más tocaron a la puerta. Platina se puso de pie de un salto, mostrándose por primera vez en mucho tiempo, sumamente nerviosa. Diamond silbaba, Pearl miraba el piso, ella se frotaba las manos conforme caminaba hacia la puerta, segura de quien estaría del otro lado. Todos alzaron una ceja al ver a Volkner afuera, excepto claro, Diamond y Pearl.

—Pasa — dijo Platina en susurro, carcomida por los nervios como si fuera una sustancia corrosiva

—Gracias — dijo Volkner por pura educación

—Chicos — inició Platina, dirigiéndose solo a sus dos ex guardaespaldas — sé que no conocen a Volkner en persona y que ya deberían haberlo conocido, al ser él mi novio…

— ¡¿Qué?! — gritaron Ruby y Sapphire el unísono, de la misma manera que Pearl y Hunt lo habían hecho segundos antes

— ¡¿Volkner?! — ahora fueron Paka y Uji quienes se sincronizaron

— ¡Amor por todos lados! — dijo Emerald sonriente

El rostro de Platina estaba totalmente rojo mientras Volkner permanecía inmutable. Las sorpresas eran demasiadas por un día y aunque Pearl ya estaba enterado de la relación, le afectó bastante ver a su amiga, a la chica que debía proteger a toda costa; de la mano del líder de gimnasio más imperfecto de la región. Diamond se limitó a sonreír mientras Hunt y Jimmy se sintieron ajenos a la declaración. Por un segundo sus miradas se encontraron y de ambos labios salieron pequeñas risas, era la primera vez que se miraban a los ojos sin avergonzarse o enrojecerse. James soltó un suspiro, parpadeando tres veces, creyendo que estaba soñando. Hunt se veía sumamente lindo cuando reía.

— ¡Por fin! — Gritó Ruby parándose del sofá, avanzando unos pasos para finalmente caer de rodillas en la lujosa alfombra — ¡Una pareja normal! ¡Gracias Dios!

—Menos mal — respiró tranquila Sapphire — ya pensaba que Platina era lesbiana

Volkner se puso rojo y apretó su puño libre, de no haber sido sujetado por su novia le habría soltado un fuerte golpe a Sapphire sin importarle que fuera mujer. Paka y Uji pensaron exactamente lo mismo pero no fueron tan imprudentes como para soltarlo. Sin duda, algo en el ambiente les estaba provocando decir justo lo que pensaban sin meditarlo un segundo.

—Debería irme — dijo Jimmy mirando por la ventana del balcón como anochecía — aún tengo que ir con mi jefe para decirle que la ruleta de batalla funciona bien

—Te acompaño al ascensor — dijo Diamond poniéndose de pie junto con el castaño

Hunt se contuvo, queriéndole decir miles de cosas más. Como de nuevo, tal como cuando lo persiguió, al momento de la verdad la mente le quedó en blanco; como les sucede a muchos estudiantes el día de su examen. Pero en cuanto estuviera fuera del cuarto, las románticas ideas surgirían como el agua en la fuente de la recepción que Maisy admiró antes de ser atacada. A todo esto ¿Qué pasó con la recepcionista? Bueno, ella conservó su trabajo pero jamás volvió a juzgar a alguien y menos después de escuchar que conocían a Platina Berlitz.

—También deberíamos irnos — dijo Paka queriendo salir de ese lugar lo más pronto posible — ¿Verdad, Uji?

—Sí Paka — respondió el guardaespaldas

— ¿Qué instalación retarás mañana? — preguntó Jimmy de improviso

Hunt volvió a ponerse rojo. Sorprendiéndose de poder responder sin tartamudear.

—Al salón de batalla

Jimmy se despidió débilmente con la mano, con los pómulos un poco rosas. Todavía no cruzaba por completo la puerta cuando la tercera excusa surgió.

—Emerald debe dormirse — inventó Ruby al notar la asesina mirada del líder de gimnasio — y Sapphire quería ver un torneo que pasarán a las ocho así que, es una lástima, pero tendremos que irnos ¿Verdad, Sapph?

— ¿De qué mierda…? — Inició la chica leyendo los gestos de su novio — ¡Ah! Claro, el torneo. Tienes razón, Emerald se desveló mucho anoche

—Son las siete de la tarde — se quejó Emerald

Antes de seguir con la discusión, ya se enfilaban para salir cual estampida de Tauros. James le dio una última mirada a los mechones arcoíris de Hunt antes de perderse en el pasillo junto con Diamond. Platina soltó un suspiro cuando una vez que todos se fueron.

— ¿Qué tal estuvo? — preguntó al rubio

—Podría haber sido peor — meditó Pearl — a mi me acabarán matando si llego con la noticia así como tu

—No necesariamente — analizó Platina — quizá, para cuando tengas que decirle a tu padre, haya cambiado un poco su manera de pensar

—Sí claro — fue sarcástico Pearl — y las Miltank volarán con los Spoinks a través de las nubes

Platina no pudo evitar no reír ante el comentario. Algunas veces su amigo rubio tenía esos momentos de brillantez cómica, rayando en el sarcasmo. Ahora que lo pensaba, los mejores chistes de Pearl siempre estaban mezclados con una frase sarcástica, y al crecer, se volvió un verdadero experto en ellas.

—Vámonos — dijo Volkner súbitamente — yo no inventaré ninguna excusa

Pearl sonrió, quizá Volkner no era tan mal partido después de todo.

—De acuerdo — le sonrió Platina de una forma tan cursi que Hunt tuvo que contener las ganas de soltar una carcajada — Hasta mañana Pearl, descansa Hunt

En menos de dos minutos pasaron de tener la habitación a reventar a estar los dos solos. Los cambios drásticos ya no solo eran los del clima. Hunt no dejaba de pensar en todas las revelaciones del día. Jimmy le importaba lo que el hiciera, conocía a Diamond, le importaba lo que hiciera, Platina es la novia de Volkner ¡Le importaba lo que él hiciera!

— ¡Pearl! — gritó el chico estremeciendo a su primo

— ¿Qué? — preguntó Pearl controlando las ganas de partirle la cara a golpes

—Ayúdame a conquistar a Jimmy — pidió, más bien, ordenó el chico arcoíris

—No — fue cortante Pearl, tratando alejarse de su primo

Se puso de pie pero no alcanzó ni a dar dos pasos porque Hunt se le colgó de la pierna, como si fuera un niño pequeño haciendo un berrinche porque sus padres se negaron a comprarle el juguete que quería. Intentó caminar pero su primo parecía un ancla de metal clavada a la superficie del mar.

— ¡Suéltame! — Pearl intentó recuperar su pierna sin éxito alguno

—Por favor, por favor ¡Por favor! — suplicaba Hunt en un tono tan trágico que parecía que estaba al borde de la muerte — primito lindo amable y dulce ¡Ayúdame! Te amaré si lo haces, no como a Jimmy, pero te pondré un altar y te rezaré todos los días ¡Lo juro!

— ¡Que me sueltes! — se seguía negando el rubio

—Haré lo que quieras, me disculparé por todas las cosas malas que te he hecho — negociaba Hunt, sujetándose con más fuerza — prometo no molestarte a ti y Diamond cuando tengan sexo

— ¡Hunt! — se escandalizó Pearl ante la idea de que su primo los escuchara la noche anterior

— ¡Por favor!

— ¡Está bien! — cedió el de ojos naranjas

Hunt se levantó del piso como un rayo, dando un brinco de alegría digno de una mariposa y que pondría orgullosas a las mariquitas ya fueran rojas, amarillas o cafés. Pearl aún no salía de la sorpresa del agarre cuando su primo le plantó un beso en la mejilla derecha.

**.-.-.**

—Día 1 — decía Handsome a su grabadora — no he encontrado ningún rastro de la familia Meyer. Pareciera que se han borrado del mapa

Ciudad Pastoria era conocida por toda la gente como una comunidad limpia, ordenada y amable. Pero los motivos que llevaron al famoso investigador de la policía mundial eran todo lo contrario. La leyenda de un crimen sucio, desorganizado y muy despiadado. Sin embargo, todo registro de la familia víctima había sido borrado del mapa, junto con otras diez familias. Se esfumaron en el aire como por arte de magia. Handsome no se daría por vencido tan fácilmente. Una escuela podría parecer un tonto lugar para iniciar una investigación, pero solo pocas personas conocen lo influyentes que pueden ser los hijos en los problemas vecinales. Según un rumor sin confirmar, todo empezó por una amistad mal vista por los padres de ambos participantes. La pregunta era ¿Quiénes eran los participantes?

—Quizás debí avisarle a la señorita Berlitz — Consideró Handsome al recordar que se había ido del frente batalla sin decir adiós — no me tardaré mucho

De eso no podía estar seguro. Los Meyer. La pieza clave. El único sobreviviente vagaba por toda la región. Las respuestas parciales las encontraría en una banca abandonada en la bodega de la escuela, pero las totales, esas solo las tenía V. Meyer.

**.-.-.**

Dahlia soltaba un suspiro. Jamás consideró la idea de perder de una forma tan humillante como esa ¿Cómo pudo ser tan estúpida? No debió usar aguante, de haber atacado la historia sería muy diferente. Entró al cuarto, donde le habían dicho Argenta y Palmer que verían la batalla, para encontrarse con un escenario desbastado. La televisión tenía clavado un control remoto, las mesas estaban patas arriba y una de las ventanas estrellada. Argenta limpiaba como podía los cristales rotos del televisor mientras Thorton se lamentaba por su pérdida, costó demasiado dinero.

— ¿Qué pasó? — inquirió Dahlia al salir de la sorpresa, acercándose a su compañera As, ayudándole a levantar los vidrios

—Palmer — respondió Argenta rodando los ojos — se volvió loco cuando Ludicolo cayó debilitado. Thorton intentó calmarlo pero lo saqué del camino. Dejamos que se desahogara un poco. Rompió casi todo lo rompible en el cuarto antes de salir corriendo por el pasillo

—Podría buscar a Hunt para atacarlo — fue drástica Dahlia

—Lo dudo — dijo Argenta — seguramente está dando vueltas en la sala de espera de la torre. Ya sabes, desde donde se puede ver todo en frente. Las luces artificiales en la noche suelen calmarlo más que sus ataques homicidas contra los muebles

—Homicida — repitió Thorton — ese es el término correcto. Mira que hacerle algo así a una pobre televisión que no tiene la menor culpa de lo que transmite. Es solo una víctima en todo esto. Seguramente dejó a un viudo ¿Qué será ahora de sus hijos? Eran dos pequeños radios que soñaban con ser televisores de alta definición

Eso sin duda fue lo más raro que cualquiera de las dos mujeres escucharía en su vida. Decidieron dejar a Thorton solo en la sala, superando su duelo. El pasillo estaba desierto, y no les dieron ganas de ir a buscar al señorito Amo de la Torre.

—Oí que mañana te retará a ti — dijo Dahlia apoyándose en el pasillo, rememorando cada uno de los errores o engaños en los que cayó frente al chico — no lo subestimes como yo lo hice

—Jamás he subestimado a alguien después de que Platina me ganó con su Froslass. Incluso el poder de un pokémon rango 10 puede caer ante una buena estrategia

—Mejor aún, solo tratemos a Palmer como un furioso Dragonite rango 10. Un rayo hielo y estará acabado — rió Dahlia

**.-.-.**

No puede, Hunt no puede haber ganado. Es decir ¡Es un jodido maricón! Es imposible. Dahlia perdió a propósito. Sí. Seguramente fue eso. Como siempre quiere molestarme, se dejó ganar para que me diera un maldito infarto. Esas mujeres son las criaturas más extrañas del universo. Miré por la ventana y me tranquilicé al ver los destellos que eran las ventanas en las otras instalaciones y los hoteles. Pero al recordar la presencia de la deshonra de la familia en el hotel de los Berlitz un asco me recorrió la boca. Recordando las miles de pláticas con Mary, sus tontos argumentos "Se nota desde que son niños" "Hunt siempre fue diferente" ¡Por favor! Es como decir que Pearl también es gay. Siempre actuó diferente.

Me paré en seco. Pearl siempre actuó diferente. Contuve las enormes ganas de morderme las uñas o romper algo, concentrándome en recordar una de mis visitas. Ahora que lo pensaba, no me costaba el menor trabajo, así que, o tenía una memoria espléndida o había visitado tan pocas veces a mi hijo que sería un descaro olvidar algunas de ellas.

"_11 años._

— _¿Dónde está Pearl? — Preguntaba Palmer al entrar a la casa y no toparse con la risa de su hijo, Pearl ya no tenía siete años como para correr a abrazarlo y besarlo pero al menos solía asomarse desde la sala, la cocina o la escalera cuando escuchaba la puerta abrirse el día de su visita. Por eso el silencio sepulcral de la casa lo destanteó _

—_Está en casa de Susy — respondió Mary — le compraron a Diamond un nuevo videojuego y me estuvo insistiendo para que lo dejara ir a probarlo _

_Palmer estuvo a punto de preguntar quién era Diamond cuando lo recordó. Ese chico de cabello negro y ojos azules. Nunca lo consideró una buena influencia para Pearl, era demasiado debilucho. El hombre se sentó en la sala, sintiéndose un extraño en su propia casa. No tuvo que iniciar una incómoda conversación porque en ese instante la puerta de la cocina se abrió y la risa de su hijo inundó la vivienda. Sin embargo, había algo diferente en esa risa, no se oía divertida como debía ser entre dos amigos, se escuchaba como ¿Enamorada? Palmer sacudió la cabeza, negándose a considerar una idea tan descabellada. _

— _¿Papá? — Inquirió el rubio al ver a Palmer en la sala, hizo memoria, era martes — ¿Hoy ibas a visitarme? Pensé que vendrías el viernes _

_La naturalidad con la que el niño de once años fue capaz de olvidar la visita de su padre fue perturbadora. La sonrisa de Diamond desapareció y se sintió realmente incómodo cuando los ojos naranjas de ese hombre lo escudriñaron. Se despidió rápidamente de Pearl, sin darle tiempo de presentarlo a su padre. Esa fue la única vez que Dia y Palmer llegaron a verse antes de la fatídica tarde en que padre e hijo pelearon por cuestiones de herencia. _

— _¿Cómo está Chatot? — inquirió Palmer cuando vio entrar al pokémon por la cocina, batiendo las alas hasta posarse en el hombro de Pearl_

—_Bien — contestó secamente el rubio. Finalmente podía sonrojarse. Siempre que estaba con Diamond se sentía sumamente feliz, se reía por todo y le parecía que cualquier comentario o broma era la mejor del mundo, siempre que la contara su amigo. Y cada vez que se separaban el rostro de Pearl se pintaba de un inconfundible carmesí, el amor. Lo que daría por estar a su lado en todo momento_

_Palmer sintió extraño cuando Pearl le respondió tan fríamente ¿Desde cuándo su hijo era tan seco? Más bien ¿Desde cuándo sabes cómo es tu hijo, Palmer? Mary los llamó, la comida estaba lista. Un silencio tenso y denso llenó el comedor, casi podía cortarse con los cuchillos. _

— _¿Por qué no me presentaste a tu amigo? — inquirió Palmer tratando de romper el hielo_

—_Porque se fue corriendo — respondió Pearl sin dignarse a mirar a su padre. Continuó comiendo unos segundos más su plato de sopa, antes de levantar la vista — y eso que a él no le gusta correr, prefiere comer y dormir_

— _¿Comer y dormir? — Preguntó el hombre — ¿Eso es todo lo que hace?_

—_No, también me ayuda a escribir doble actos — respondió infantilmente Pearl — algún día seremos los mejores comediantes de todo Sinnoh. A mamá le gustan mucho nuestros chistes_

—_Sí, claro hijo — respondió Palmer riendo un poco — pero hablando enserio ¿Has leído los libros que te mandé? Pronto saldrá el de Alder, el campeón de Unova, debe ser muy interesante_

—_Claro, interesante — fue sarcástico el rubio_

_Pearl jamás había leído ninguno de los libros de su padre. Los había arrojado a un espacio muerto de su armario y jamás los volvió a sacar. No le apetecía leer un regalo hueco de un hombre que jamás ha estado a su lado mientras creía y mucho menos dignarse a preguntarle algo que no tuviera que ver con sus obsesivas batallas pokémon. _

—_Ese chico — insistió Palmer — ¿Tiene algún pokémon?_

—_Un Munchlax — contestó Pearl _

_Palmer rodó los ojos, por supuesto, el pokémon que come y duerme. _

—_Espero que sea una buena influencia — comentó viendo de reojo a Mary_

—_Lo es — dijeron Mary y Pearl al mismo tiempo. Aunque solo continuó hablando la mujer — es un chico amable, educado y muy dulce. Además es inteligente aunque no lo parezca. Soporta a Pearl a pesar de sus constantes cambios de humor y golpes. Mejor amigo no podría tener_

—_Y tiene unos ojos hermosos — se le escapó al niño _

_Palmer detuvo la cuchara a mitad de camino hacia su boca ¿Ojos hermosos? ¿Qué clase de comentario era ese? Barrió al niño con la mirada, Pearl pareció notar el error y se puso muy rojo, delatando todavía más sus sentimientos. Sin embargo, la eterna negación de Palmer se impuso. Sumándole a la lista de mentiras. Pearl será el nuevo Amo de la Torre de Batalla y no está enamorado de su amigo."_

Mierda. No, mi hijo no. Mi propio hijo no será un maldito maricón. Aunque si ya se negó a ser mi sucesor. Podría negarse también a casarse con una buena mujer y tener hijos como una persona normal. La simple imagen de Pearl besándose con el chico ¿Cómo se llamaba? El estúpido ese de Diamond, me repugnó hasta el alma.

Me acerqué al enorme vitral, mirando hacia abajo una certera muerte en el caso de saltar. Luego miré hacia el frente el horizonte, negruzco con toque ópalos y después el mar. Solté un suspiro nostálgico. Recordando el día en que creé la Torre de Batalla, el monumento que inauguraría el futuro frente batalla. Hunt era parte de la familia y tenía dotes de pelea, de eso no había duda, pero debía haber alguien más. Tenía que haber alguien más.

**.-.-.**

—Te gustó ¿Verdad? — preguntó Diamond cuando Jimmy llamó por el elevador

—Yo… — empezó Jimmy sonrojándose todavía más — nos vemos luego, Dia

—No tiene nada de malo — insistió el pelinegro

—Cuando estás en Marina's Inc. la imagen lo es todo — respondió James

Diamond soltó un suspiro cuando el chico se perdió en el elevador de cristal y bajó unos cuantos pisos. Nunca le gustó mucho esa empresa pero Jimmy se sentía emocionado de trabajar ahí. La pregunta era ¿Amaba más a su trabajo que a Hunt? El pelinegro entró al cuarto para encontrarse con Hunt cruzado de brazos a mitad de la pequeña sala, con la vista hacia la puerta del baño.

— ¿Qué pasó? — preguntó Dia al no ubicar a Pearl

—Mi primo es oficialmente la persona más dramática que conozco — dijo Hunt ofendido — ya ni las chicas ricas, fresitas y creídas de los barrios altos de Sinnoh reaccionan así

Diamond siguió la mirada de Hunt y vio la luz del baño encendida. Empujó la puerta, escuchando el agua del lavabo correr, para encontrarse con Pearl tallándose obsesivamente la mejilla derecha con una esponja y mucho jabón.

—Gérmenes de Hunt — dijo al ver a Dia en el marco de la puerta — gérmenes de su boca en mi mejilla ¡Asco!

El pómulo de Pearl estaba rojo y pronto la piel se rasgaría. Diamond soltó una risita, acercándose a su novio, besando la mejilla izquierda. Pearl se detuvo al instante, dejando a un lado el jabón, pero sin cerrar el agua. La sonrisa de Dia era tan hermosa y tan exquisita que le fue imposible resistirse. Se abalanzó hacia él, cerrando la puerta del baño con llave al tiempo que le arrancaba la camisa a su mejor amigo.

Dia acarició con su mano el punto que Pearl lavó hasta enrojecérselo, provocando que soltara un gemido doloroso.

—Solo es tu primo — alegó ignorando por completo el impulso sexual del rubio

—A veces me pregunto si en realidad es mi prima — respondió Pearl

Un segundo después Diamond le besaba en los labios, sin dejar de acariciar la mejilla derecha.

**.-.-.**

— ¿Dónde has estado? — Jimmy se sobre saltó, ni siquiera había cerrado la puerta y Alonso ya lo estaba interrogando — Pensé que regresarías al cuarto inmediatamente después del chequeo

—Hubo un pequeño desperfecto, pero ya lo arreglé — respondió el castaño

—Mentira — dijo Alonso — vengo de ahí. Me enteré de algunas cosas muy interesantes. Creo que a estas alturas todo el Frente sabe de la victoria de ese anormal ¿Hunt? Sí, ese era su nombre. Pero me encantó enterarme que un miembro de la empresa Marina's Inc. casi mata a la mitad de los espectadores en su afán de abrazar al ganador

—La gente no muere por un empujón — bufó Jimmy

— ¡Ese no es el punto y lo sabes! — Explotó Alonso — mañana, en todos los periódicos estaría la hermosa foto donde tú y esa mariquita se abrazan románticamente

—Solo lo estaba felicitando — alegó James

— ¿Crees que soy idiota? — Inquirió el presidente — Me decepcionas James, insultando mí inteligencia, se nota a leguas tu extraña atracción hacia él

—Lo dice el que siempre estuvo enamorado de Julio — Jimmy se tapó la boca de inmediato. Había ido demasiado lejos

Alonso ahogó un grito, sintiendo como algo dentro de él volvía a romperse. Tal como aquella mañana cuando le hizo una pregunta a Julio y el presidente jamás le respondió.

—Lo siento — se disculpó Jimmy — hablé sin pensar

—Mañana irás a la Fábrica de batalla, yo me encargaré del salón — ordenó Alonso

—No — Jimmy se olvidó por completo de su imprudencia, concentrándose solo en ir a la misma instalación de Hunt — yo iré al salón de batalla

Alonso alzó la vista y a través de las pequeñas lágrimas que se le habían acumulado vio los decididos ojos de su asistente. No objetó nada, no tenía las fuerzas necesarias para rebatirle y soportar cualquier otro comentario sobre Julio que pudiera soltar James.

**.-.-.**

Pearl se despertó sobre saltado, irguiéndose en un solo movimiento, recordado donde estaba. La luz del cuarto de Hunt seguía prendida, el chico arcoíris se quedaría leyendo esos textos médicos hasta pasadas las tres de la mañana, admirando de vez en cuando la estampa plateada obtenida por su victoria. Esa era su propia forma de combatir los nervios. El rubio miró a su derecha. Diamond estaba profundamente dormido. Se veía tan lindo así. Sin embargo, el movimiento en la cama lo trajo de vuelta del mundo de los sueños.

— ¿Pearl? — Inquirió somnoliento — ¿Por qué estás despierto?

—Por nada — respondió el rubio, indeciso sobre si contarle o no sus motivos

— ¿Cómo que por nada? — preguntó Diamond alarmándose, Pearl era pésimo dándole excusas

—Tuve una pesadilla — se sentía increíblemente infantil diciendo eso, pero era la verdad. Llevaba varias noches despertándose paralizado de miedo, incapaz de recordar su sueño a los dos segundos de haber despertado — pero no recuerdo que pasaba

Diamond tomó su mano, haciendo que se recostara de nuevo. La luz de la luna, esa sensual luz, hacía que el pecho desnudo de Dia se viera más provocativo que de costumbre, pero el rubio estaba más concentrado en esa sonrisa y esos ojos que casi se cerraban. De haber sido cualquier otra persona, Diamond ya se habría dormido, si es que se había despertado por el sobre salto. Nadie, absolutamente nadie, lo sacaba de sus profundos sueños y mucho menos de sus banquetes en cada comida. Nadie excepto Pearl.

—Sabes — empezó el rubio comenzando a adormecerse — mi padre una vez me preguntó por ti

— ¿Y qué le respondiste?

—Que tenías unos ojos hermosos — sonrió el rubio — y lo sigo diciendo

* * *

**Eso fue todo por ahora. No tengo idea de cuando volveré a actualizar pero les prometo que será pronto. **

**Ya saben que si tienen algún comentario, sugerencia o crítica pueden dejarme un review. **


End file.
